Power Rangers vs the Force of Evil
by EvaShinobiKaiserKnight
Summary: When Star was sent to Earth she did not end up staying with the Diaz family but another and their young son. With this she ended up being roped into his life and in turn Star finds herself drawn into a responsibility to stop Earths own Forces of Evil. Now Star must protect both her family wand but also the Zeo Crystals as she and five teenagers with attitude become Power Rangers!
1. Chapter 1 Starlight Discovery

Power Rangers vs the Forces of Evil

ESKK: Hey yes I'm doing it and you can't stop me. Anyway down to business I wanted to say that I was inspired to do this fic by the writer of a Sailor Moon Star vs the Forces of Evil fanfic. So if you're reading this dude or dudette this shout out is for you. Now then let's begin folks.

"Talking."

'Thinking.'

" **Crazy stuff like the Box of Truth or as it was once known Truth or Punishment."**

(Scene Break)

*Music Insert

Disclaimer: I do not own Star vs the Forces of Evil or Power Rangers they belong to their respected owners now let's begin.

(Start Earth Cenozoic Period)

It was a war zone that much was certain in this era. The Dinosaurs roamed the Earth but were now on the brink of extinction as a man of sorts was crawling on the ground injured as he was in a red armor of sorts that seemed alien in origin. As he crawled he saw a Skeeves gloved hand reach out to him as the man looked and saw his ally as the man saw this.

Nearby a giant machine crashed as it was clear this place was a war zone as whatever had happened innocent lives were lost as the result. As the Red armored figure crawled across the ruined land scape he soon saw a yellow armored hand and saw his ally who was dying. She removed her Power Coin with the last of her strength and in turn gave it to the red armored figure as he took it with great remorse and sorrow failing as a leader. He soon saw a yellow armored hand and saw his ally who was dying. She removed her Power Coin with the last of her strength and in turn gave it to her leader as she was dying as he held her hand fighting the urge to shed tears and weep in anguish.

"I'm sorry... I'm sorry..." He apologized in an alien language as he looked to the woman as she died before his eyes. "The Robot, I'm the last one we must stop her. Send the Meteor to my coordinates!" The being called out his order with the communications to this The Robot person while he crawled and arrived at the trunk of some old tree as he then removed a root and began to bury four coins colored of yellow, blue, black, and pink and then added he Red Coin from his own person to the pile of five as his suit began to vanish revealing an alien underneath it.

"Seek only those who are worthy. Find only those who are strong." The being said using his native tongue without his suit on as he placed the five coins into the ground in a desperate attempt to hide them and ensure they arrive to the hands of those who were worthy of the power they hold deep inside them. The coins began to change the spot they were placed in as they each began to shift and turn the ground to better protect themselves. Soon the alien creature heard laughter as he looked and saw a female figure in a similar suit as the one he was wearing before but in green with a golden staff and what appeared to be a green coin in said staff much like the other ones.

"With the Zeo Crystals, we could have ruled the universe together." The alien female said in the same language as she glared at what may have been her former leader.

"That was never going to happen." The alien being said as he looked up at female stalling her till the Meteor hits.

"Then you will Die, Zordon." The evil alien woman said raising her staff to finish it here and now.

The now identified Zordon then had a look of acceptance and satisfaction at the fact he duped Rita here and was able to stall her long enough. "We will die together, Rita." Zordon said as Zordon looked to the sky behind the no identified Rita as Rita heard the sky explode when she looked and saw the Meteor falling straight to the planet.

Zordon with the last of his strength used his body to shield the Power Coins as the Meteor hit the ground as Rita was hit with its power but thanks to her Power Coin and armor she was protected from the full force of its attack but her armor and staff was destroyed as she was knocked into the ocean where she sunk as the last thing she saw before the silence and void was her Green Power Coin glowing bright before her.

Zordon's corpse laid as with this weapon much of the prehistoric life on this planet will go extinct from the changing environment with the impact of the Meteor upon the Earth. But Zordon died knowing the Coins will one day be discovered or located and brought to the hands of those who were worthy.

(Scene Break Modern Era Echo Creek)

The door was being bashed into as something was trying to get into the school. Behind it was the sound of a cow as with some other voices. "Bulk head butt it!" Came a voice as soon the one known as Bulk roared and head putted the door open as soon they were in. Four boys were leading a 10,000 pound cow into the school by a robe. "It had to be a cow why not a dog or a cat instead of something that's like 10,000 pound." One of the four boys said as Bulk and the fat guy kept look out with Skull a skinny young man with unneeded binoculars with Bulk having Night vision goggles.

"Come on!" Came the leader as he helped with the cow.

"Ok question why did you bring these numbskulls along?!" The partner in crime said as the leader smirked. "Simple scapegoats if it all goes south." The leader said as they tried to force the cow in.

"Push! Push!" The leader said as Bulk and Skull helped only for Skull to grab his foot in pain as a sports drink cooler hit said foot.

"I'm doing all the work here man! D'oh, Joey, it stepped on my foot!" The complaining young man yelped in pain as Joey glared.

"Pull yourself together man and Bulk and Skull don't do anything stupid and keep look out for the cops!" Joey yelled as Bulk and Skull nodded.

"Got it!" Skull called as Bulk smacked his friend upside the head.

"Don't say that you dunderhead he's calling us idiots." Bulk scolded as the two ignored him.

"Dude just tie it to the bench and let's get out of here!" The partner in crime holding the flash like said.

"Cow seems unhappy." Joey said as he saw the cow struggle big time.

"Well it shouldn't be unhappy because I just milked her." The friend as Joey stopped for a minute and looked at his friend in shock.

"Him... you just milked him." Joey said as the Cow's unhappiness made sense now.

"This is a, him?" The friend asked pointing at the cow as it began to dawn to him.

"Was there one utter." Joey asked as the friend nodded. "Yeah that's not an utter dude." Joey said as his friend was shocked by this but as his friend went on describing how it was weird for an utter Joey glared at him. "Dude stop! We will never discuss this again... oh and don't you touch me with those hands till you spend the next week washing them no make that a month." Joey said as he did not want to be near those Cow sex toys.

Joey looked at the 'utter,' and saw it was in fact NOT an utter as he cringed at what his friend had touched. "Dude... don't ever touch me with those hands till they are 100% clean and don't have any Cow stuff on it." Joey said as he cringed at his friend's idiot moment.

Soon Bulk and Skull came running in as the two looked shocked from their look out spot. "Cops! The Cops are coming!" Bulk called as they had to get out now. The cow looked surprised also as the sirens were heard as the cow then saw the four pranksters escape. "Every man for himself!" Joey trying to make it fair so he wouldn't have to go with is friend and his 'contaminated hands,' as the four all ran. "Be good." Joey said to the cow as he left the area as the Cow was just confused by all of this.

(Outside)

Joey ran outside and jumped into his pick-up and started the engine fast but as he began to drive the Police Car was right behind him stopping him. "Great." Joey cursed before switching to drive and drove off as he tried to escape the police. Soon as Joey drove he saw the cops behind him as he then looked and to his shock saw the Cow had gotten out. "What?!" Joey called as he then stuck his head out the window a bit. "I'm sorry Babine!" Joey called as he drove off to his escape. As Joey made his escape her drove past the fence by driving through it and onto the road as he cheered at what he did.

"HAH See you suckers!" Joey cheered as he drove off as he saw a car and avoided it as the car swerved a bit and ended up stopping the police car. "Ok turn here before they get their baring's." Joey said as he took a right turn and drove into a street. "Yeah!" Joey said as he looked behind him and saw the police cars drive by giving him a clean getaway.

But as Joey drove with his head back to the front a track truck drove into his view and he freaked out and swerved but at the speed he was going he ended up hitting another car and flipping over it as his truck flipped to its back and Joey himself in his shock got hurt in the crash.

As Joey held his the wheel for a bit his car soon stopped as Joey was in shock as he was banged up pretty bad here.

(Scene Break a month later Friday Another dimension Mewni)

Star Butterfly or Princess Star Butterfly of Mewni was riding a Unicorn as she was a girl of simple things. She likes to go on wild adventures, she likes to fight, and she was excited for when she turned 14. See in her family when the princess of Mewni turns 14 she receives the family wand as per tradition as with this wand Star would be able to perform incredible feats of magic with it. She then burst thru the door on her wild unicorn and road it to the end of the hall with her blond hair tailing behind her. She then got off and the unicorn busted thru the wall in front of it as Star looked to her mother eagerly as she smiled big time for it.

"Now Star, this wand is a big responsibility." Moon said trying to make sure her daughter knew what to expect and to try and get her to be responsible with it. Then Star reached for the want and Moon move it out of her reach making sure she was listening. "If it falls into the hands of evil forces the universe could be destroy." Moon warned as Moon then had the wand snatched from her as Star now had it.

When Star grabbed the wand it transformed into one that looked more like her as it even had wings which flapped in her hand. "Don't worry mom I can handle it." Star said with a smile as she couldn't wait to try her new wand out.

(10 seconds later)

Star was scared and worried as she didn't even have the wand for 10 seconds when she burned down the town with it by creating a rainbow that lit itself on fire as in the castle her parents were watching her.

"She can't handle it." Star's parents said after putting down a pair of binoculars knowing Star could not handle this not at all so it was time for Plan B.

(Later)

Star's parents were having servants pack a carriage with Star's stuff as Star was crying thinking she had really done it this time. "No please, I'll be good please don't send me to St. Olga's Reform School for Wayward Princesses." Star begged as she was at her mom's dress legs as she was already imagining St. Olga's as she began to scream in return as her imagination seeped into her real self.

"Sweetie we are not sending you there." River said as he assured Star that was NOT their Plan B.

"Yet!" Moon added as it was their plan C if Plan B fails.

"We are sending you to a safer dimension. A place called earth." River said as he looked to Star assuring her that she could practice her magic without consequence.

"Earth?" Star questioned as she never really heard of Earth much save for that it had beings similar to Mewmans called humans.

"Manfried open the portal." River said as the servant did so with a pair of scissors which when he used them cut a rift in reality itself as Star and her family were soon in the carriage lead by what appeared to be Griffons.

"Goodbye Mewni." Star said with a sad sigh as she left Mewni for Earth to train there as unaware to anyone a monster frog like creature came from the bushes seeing the scene play out.

(Scene Break Earth Echo Creek High school)

"So you say you're from another dimension." The Principal of this school Principle Skeeves said as he looked to the trio here just as Star started flipping the lights on and off.

"And you said there was no magic on earth." Star said with a grin unware that the light switch and bulb was created by science not magic.

"Yeah… this isn't gonna work." The Principle said only for River to open a treasure chest filled with Gold and Diamonds as he just busted out the principles one weakness… money. "She is gonna love it here!" He called out as he was just one of the many oddities of Echo Creek just as Star began to play with the light switch again.

"She is going to need a guide." River said rather having his daughter be safe while in Echo Creek while River just sighed at Star's antics.

(Later in Class 2-A)

Joey was in his math class taking notes after the fiasco at the opposing school. He was their ticket to actually winning the season for once since he outplayed the opposing team with his teammates like nothing. Star Quarter Back crashes and burns ruining the season for the school, busting his leg up, and ruining any kind of football career he could have had.

"Joey Harker to the to the principal's office. Joey Harker to the Principles office." the loud speakers were heard as Joey groaned as nearby his classmates began to Moo at him as they still haven't let him hear the end of the damn prank gone wrong.

"Shut up." Joey said as he may be in a leg brace but he can still knock these guys silly later. So much for teammates backing him up. He stood up and made his way to the Principles office so he can see what kind of new detention plan he had since he heard that he could have gotten his own statue also.

(Later at the Principles office)

"You wanted to see me Principle Skeeves?" Joey asked as he arrived only to see Skeeves smile at him.

"Joey! I want you to meet our new foreign exchange student Star Butterfly." Skeeves said showing Joey, Star was looking at the drinking fountain. Then pressed a button, then water came out and she took a fighting stance ready for a fight.

"What the heck is wrong with her?" Joey asked as Principle Skeeves looked to him.

"I need you to watch over her and help her out at Saturday School to help her get caught up with everyone here and seeing as you're currently not busy…" Principle Skeeves said as he gestured to Joey's leg brace as he glared at him.

"Ok… why?" Joey asked as he looked to Principle Skeeves with a skeptical look on his face.

"Do it and I'll shave time off your, Saturday School Punishment." Principle Skeeves said as Joey looked to him and agreed.

"Deal." Joey said as he would rather avoid Saturday School for as long as possible.

"Good now I have to go to the Ice Cream Shop daddy is getting all 52 flavors!" Skeeves called as Marcus nodded and then looked to Star to see her biting at the Water Fountain.

"Ok seems out of place but simple enough." Joey said seeing an easy way out of Saturday School.

(Later)

Star was skipping around as Joey made sure she knew where the important stuff like girl's bathrooms and locker rooms were located as he honestly wasn't very peppy today. "Thanks for showing me around cow boy." Star said as she smiled at Joey.

"One… don't call me that… and TWO where did you hear that?" Joey asked as he looked to her.

"Everyone called you that… well most of the iffy looking ones did." Star said as Joey sighed to her.

"Ok clearly home schooled I'll be blunt I took part in a prank on a rival school that caused me to get hurt and ruin football season for everyone." Joey said as he looked to Star who didn't seem to be listening as she was looking at all the things around her in the school as she waved and said hi to everyone she saw. "And you're not even listening." Joey said as he looked and then sighed.

"At this point I'll even take danger in my life if it meant but at least I got this job over safe kid at least for more of a reward." Joey said he looked to be in thought. "I think his name was Marco Diaz or something like that." Joey said as his ranting was heard by Star when it came to danger.

All of the sudden Star smiled before using her wand and shot a stream of magic to a moth that turned into a monster making Joey recoil back in surprise with a yelp as it was then punched away by his fist out of reflex as he saw it.

"What in the world was that?!" Joey yelled out now speaking up and caught his breath.

"Oops, heh, sorry I thought you could use a little 'danger'." the blonde exclaimed with a smile before the young man as Joey heard this.

"Who are you? Like really?" Joey asked as he looked to Star in shock.

"I'm a magical princess, from another dimension." Star replied before doing a pose smiling and created a rainbow with multiple small animals before it created a fire causing the animals to scream and run away.

Joey then swallowed a lump as he either bit off more than he can chew, he was dealing with a crazy woman, or he had finally snapped and gone crazy himself. "Okay, that ends the tour. Now I'm going home." Joey said as he ran away with Star waving him totally unaware of the fire spreading followed by the sounds of sirens being heard as Joey did not need this right now.

(Scene Break after school at home)

"Phew, what a day..." Joey said in relief as he got to his front door escaping the fire as he rather not deal with any insanity today. But unexpectedly when he entered Star was talking with his parents as Joey then slammed the door shut after seeing this.

"Ok count to three and open the door." Joey said as he then did so but when he opened it the scene did not change in the slightest.

They all turned to face him especially Star who gave off a big smile. "Oh! Hey Joey. Looks like we got ourselves a new foreign exchange student that's gonna be living with us!" Joey's mom called out as Joey saw this as he right now wanted to crawl in a hole and rot.

"What?" Joey asked as he saw her here.

"What?!" Star exclaimed in surprise looking back and forth between the Joey and his parents before going over to Joey to shake his hands at a fast rate. "I had no idea that this was your mom! I just assumed everyone on earth had the last name, Harker!" She called out as she smiled a big smile to Joey.

"Wouldn't it be nice having Star's upbeat energy around the house?" Joey's mom asked as his father looked to him.

"Considering you're in hot waters." His dad said as Joey felt like he just walked into an insane house now.

"We could have also gotten that from a litter of puppies." Joey said as he really should have watched what he said there as Star then gasped at this making Joey go wide eye. "Dad duck and cover." Joey said as he ran to the table hiding under it as Star gushed with stars in her eyes.

"I...Love...Puppies!" The blonde then aimed her wand onto the floor creating a burst of light and before long multiple small puppies appeared barking cutely.

Joey saw this as his dad was shocked to see this but his mother was all to accepting of it. "Huh… I was honestly expecting worse." Joey said as his dad stayed calm for his wife but even he was caught off guard by this. But the cuteness of the puppies helped ease off the tension. But the cuteness ended because soon they all l began shooting lasers out of their eyes much to the family's shock as it hit multiple things around the house.

Joey then gazes at Star rather angrily making her give off a nervous grin "Oh, heheh..." Star said as she was smiling nervously as

Joey's mother was then the first regained her composure as she lifted one up. "Well this is something you don't see any day...there cute..." She said before she then dodged an incoming laser which made a yelp come from his dad as it then began to lick her face.

"Yet deadly." Joey's dad said as he was rubbing his eye where the puppy nailed him.

"Anyways Joey, why don't you show Star to her new room? It up the stairs to the left." Joey's mom said as Joey then sighed.

"Ok come on." Joey said as he began to lead Star to her new room while grabbing her stuff.

"Yay!" the blonde said as she dashed up the stairs with Joey doing his best to lift up Star's suitcase/treasure chest with the laser puppies now following them while totally unaware that a frog like monster was watching them through the window before it cut open portal and jumped into it.

At the Same Time Joey had finally gotten Star's chest up the stairs.

"Well here's your new room " Joey said letting her belongings drop on the floor narrowly missing his foot while the laser puppies kept firing lasers at his legs and for some odd reason they didn't hurt.

As for the Mewman princess she was examining her new living quarters. "Okay, I can work with this." Star said as she then gasped showing she had an idea.

"Sparkle Glitter Bomb Expand!" all of the sudden everything was enveloped in bright purple light before all of the sudden the small room turned into a large castle loft that had now made a tower stick outside the right side of the house.

After it was done the whole room was practically something straight out of a movie much to Joey surprise "Wow..." The former Football playing teen exclaimed in awe while Star was now jumping on her bed.

"Ahhhhh! That's better!" She said as Joey saw this as he looked around.

"Wow ok this looks to be an advantage." Joey said as he saw the room. "Hopefully dad doesn't bust a cow with this instant renovation job." Joey said as his dad had been meaning to renovate choosing not to push his luck for now.

"Anyway I got homework to do… and heads up we're under curfew since my prank was a legal offence I'm house arrested." Joey said as he then headed out of the room. "And DON'T use magic on the leg or anklet I don't need more things on my record then their already is." Joey said as he then headed to his room to go to sleep. "Oh one last thing." Joey began looking to Star as she was already jumping on her bed.

"Yeah?" Star asked as Joey looked.

"You gotta come with me tomorrow for Saturday School to get caught up with the class ok." Joey said as he then went off to hopefully do his homework and sleep off this crazy day.

(Scene Break Saturday Morning

Driving up to Echo Creek High is a Red pickup truck and inside was Joey and his father in the front seat while in the back seat was Star, as Joey is wearing a leg brace on his leg that he injured during his gate away, and an ankle brace on his ankle to show he is under house arrest, sense it was mostly school property damage at the other nearby high school, and a prank gone wrong, as well a leg injury, he gotten a light punishment instead of sent to juvie.

The father of Joey looking upset about all this, the stunt Joey pulled, as he pull up to the school and put the truck in park, as before Joey could get out his father started to say, "Out of all the stunt you pull… I don't know what to do with you."

Joey sighed as he started say himself "Please don't start." "I'm serious Joey. You were the star quarter back, you could have gotten a scholarship… but you blew, you threw it away when you blew it…. now you have to come here every Saturday with these juvenile and delinquents so you can Graduate."

Joey could look at his father without the looking in shame as Star saw it was the same look she had when her mother lectured her on a major screw up. Now Joey started to wonder why he even did the cow prank in the first place… oh yea, their school won a game that lead them to semi-finals, and per their newly started tradition a few players of their team had to do something to mock the other team greatly, but that backfired and he got the blame as his so called friend were nowhere to be seen, and the two idiots got off scoot free… somewhat.

Joey's father didn't know what else to say as he sniffs his nose a bit and rub it and all he could say is, "Just… stay out of trouble Joey and keep Star out of trouble also… please."

Joey sat there for a moment as he said, "Alright." "Get going before you're both late," Joey's father said to him as the ex-football star got out of the truck and walk up to the school.

(With Joey and Star)

"So… what you did… was it that bad?" Star asked as Joey sighed to her.

"You have no idea." Joey said as he looked to Star as Star already heard about it when she used the computer last night.

"You know he isn't angry and he doesn't hate you." Star said as Joey looked to him. "Just give him some time and let him calm down because he's disappointed in you because he wants you to succeed in life." Star said as that was the same speech her father gave her when her mom was angry about one of Star's stunts.

Joey then smiled a bit as he then looked to her. "Thanks." Joey said as he looked to Star with a small smile on his face.

(Later inside)

Joey walk down the halls, coming up to a familiar place as he been to before, as he step up to a water fountain to get a quick drink getting a good sip before looking up at the sport case that seem to be meant for him, as his name was written all over it.

Photos of him and with his team winning a few games, a few golden trophies sitting on display along with his old jersey, as Joey looked at it, he remember the cheer that was meet for him as they shout his name over and over again… but soon the sound of cheering became silent as he let off the water fountain and lean back against a wall.

"Wow you were really loved here." Star said as Joey then sighed as he began to head to the Saturday Detention room.

(Later at the Saturday Detention room)

Joey entered the room as he began to walk down the stairs as the large 'classroom,' looked like a boiler room a bit as he headed to the bottom. "Moooooo!" Came the voice of another detention goer as Joey sighed as he saw he was stuck here with idiots of course. One of them even asked if he was in the right room as Joey got to the bottom and passed by a an African American teen wearing a blue sweater vest like shirt with a bottom up shirt under it as he was wearing a lot of blue on his clothing.

Star was greeting everyone but it seems she wasn't paid much mind as she went to find a seat as she was told she'd have some stuff to study off of to catch up with the classes.

Meanwhile as the young man in blue finished what he was marking down on a map he put his color coded pencil down and in turn began to rearrange them as he was mumbling to himself trying to get them just right. Soon the bully bumped into him from behind surprising him. "I'm sorry." He said picking up the pencil that fell. "Here let me help you." He said picking up said pencil which the young man foolishly and naively tried to take only for the punk looking young man to pull it back.

"You're a freak you know that?" He asked as Joey was nearby saw the whole thing and saw how the young man was being bullied as Star saw this and glared at him. "I had to watch you play with these for a week. Are you crazy?" He asked as the young man turned his head only for the bully to grab the pencil in both hands. "What if you had an extra one?" He asked before breaking the pencil in two causing the boy to cringe at the snapping sound as Star also saw this and tried her best to ignore it but it was just wrong.

"Joey…" Star said as she had her wand ready only for Joey to stop her.

"Leave this to me." Joey said as he didn't like a bully and didn't like bullying he made sure of this when he was on the Football team.

"Why don't you cut this act and try to stop me huh? You gonna stop me?" The bully asked as he was about to snap another in two only for Joey to push him away from his victim.

"Hey!" Joey started as he pushed the bully away who was surprised by this. "How old are you five or are you like Bulk and Skull?" Joey asked as he looked to the bully. Everyone of course was enjoying this as they all watched the scene. "Hi I'm Jonathan people call me Joey and this is my first time here it's exciting." Joey said as he showed he wasn't afraid injured leg or no injured leg. "And you must be the bully of detention. How dumb can you be to be so close to Bulk and Skull?" Joey said before the bully tried to punch him only for Joey to avoid the punch with ease which was followed by another one which once again Joey dodged.

"You done?" Joey asked as the bully was surprised only for Joey to slap him in the face hard turning the bullies head from said slap.

"Did, did you just slap me?" The bully asked surprised by this.

"I did weird right?" Joey asked as he made it sound like a small joke as Star saw this and smiled big time. "Now I'm going to be here for what seems like the rest of my life and I'm sure that you are too and then some so let's make a deal. You don't sit near me or him and we'll be ok." Joey said scaring the bully a bit as he took a step forward which the bully took a step back. Once Joey did his little rant he went back to his seat next to Star as she saw this was a punishment for these students but sure as hell better then St. O's.

Soon the door opened as from it a middle aged man walked in as he began to go down the stairs. "Ok uh group homework or working on the better choices workbook." The teacher said as Star then saw him and smiled.

"HI TEACHER WARDEN!" Star called as the Teacher heard this and even though he didn't want to be here he was glad at least someone greeted him like they were glad to see him here.

Then teacher then regained his baring's and then sighed as he looked to the students. "And uh good morning." He said as this was going to be a long day he just knew it.

(Scene Break after Detention)

Joey ended up in a homework group as the boy from before also helped Star out showing he was very smart for an oddball but he did help Star start to catch up with her classes. So when the bell rang and the students started to leave, Joey was the first one to come outside and breathe in the air around him at the sweet scent of freedom.

"Free at last." Joey said as happy to finally be free from Saturday School.

"Hey!" Came the voice of the boy from before as Joey looked and saw him come up behind him.

"Oh uh hey." Joey said as he looked at the kid and wondered why he needed to be in Saturday Detention anyway because a far as Joey could say he looked like a good kid who wouldn't hurt a fly. Joey would swear he and Star would get along great as Star smiled at him.

"I wanted to thank you for what you did with that guy from before." He said as Joey tried to get a word in but he kept going. "I'm Bobby Satire, some people call me Blue Bob or Freaky Bob, or quiet Bob and." Bobby said as Star then cut him off.

"Hi I'm Star Butterfly nice to meet you." Star said as Bobby saw him.

"Hi Star I'm Bobby Satire." Bobby introduced again and was about to continue his little thing only for Joey to cut him off.

"Please to the point." Joey said as Bobby then got to the point.

"I wanted to thank you and help you with the ankle brace and my mom has a car we could use well it's more of a mini-van but still." Bobby said as Joey had to stop Bobby there.

"Look Bobby your great and all but... I have to head home ok." Joey said but Bobby stopped him.

"Wait!" Bobby tried as he stopped Joey. "I-I'm on the spectrum and... I was in Saturday Detention when a gadget I was working on combusted." Bobby admitted as combusted was a nice way of saying... he blew up the science lab testing said gadget.

"The Spectrum?" Star said as clearly she never heard of Autism.

"Um it's a mental disorder people say my brain wasn't wired right so this is the thing." Bobby said as Star smiled to him.

"Ah I think it's kind of cute." Star gushed as this made Bobby Blush in response.

"Ok well Bobby Star and I need to head home anyway but um I'll look you up about the Ankle Monitor." Joey said to the apparent hacker and took his leave.

(Scene Break Joey's House)

Joey was home as when he had a car and wasn't under house arrest he could have drove to the pear and enjoy the board walk or even just go to the beach to enjoy some time in the sun. Hell he'd even go driving to the mountain side if it meant some reprieve from his life. Joey was on his bed after finishing his homework as he looked at the clock and saw it was 5:58 as he was stuck here till he was off the Monitor. As he looked at it he was debating if he should do it or not but soon the clock turned to 5:59 that he decided as he then grabbed his coat and went out the window and to Star's window.

(Star's Room)

"Star!" Joey called as he looked to Star as she saw him.

"Oh Joey!" Star greeted as she smiled at him.

"Come on we're breaking curfew do you know how to ride a bike?" Joey asked as Star looked confused.

"Um a bike?" Star asked as Joey then sighed.

"Can you use your wand to make something for you to ride?" Joey asked as Star looked.

"Oh I got it!" Star said as she used her wand for the ride in question. "Summoning Cloudy Charm!" Star invoked summoning a pink cloud as Joey saw this.

"Close enough follow me quick!" Joey said as he began to climb down only for Star to grab him onto Cloudy.

"I got ya." Star said before they made their escape.

(On the Road)

Joey was riding his bicycle on the road with Star close behind him on her living cloud as he was weaving and avoiding traffic in an attempt to get to Bobby's house while Star was just soaring over it with ease. Before they had parted Joey learned the address as he was soaring through the neighborhood and streets like nothing. As Joey road he caused Cars to stop all of a sudden as he went to his destination as when he grabbed his leg while riding to his desired location. But he soon passed by a couple of girls and they recognized him but Joey avoided them and rode up to a house where he got off his bike and went to the front door and knocked on the door and knocked with a door bell ring before stopping to catch his breath as Star saw him.

"That was wild!" Star cheered as Joey then shushed her.

Soon the door opened and from it Bobby's mom came out as she was shocked to see him. "Oh my god Joey Harker." Bobby's mom said shocked to see him with Star.

"Sorry to bother you ma'am but is Bobby home?" Joey asked as he looked to Mrs. Satire.

"Oh yes he's in the basement come in, come in let me get you two some water." She said as Joey nodded with Star following close behind them.

(Later after a quick water break Bobby's basement)

"Bobby?" Joey called as he opened the door looking down the stairs where Bobby was and walked down stairs. "Bobby." Joey called again as he found Bobby there.

"Yeah." Bobby greeted as the clock read 6:56 so they were short on time.

"Its 6:56." Joey began but Bobby cut him off.

"Its 6:56 I know we got four minutes go and grab that chair." Bobby said as he got off his seat and began getting the stuff he'll need to hack the device.

"I got it!" Star said grabbing the chair for Joey to sit on.

"What's all this stuff?" Joey asked as he looked around the place.

"Just things I found with my dad." Bobby said as Joey swore he saw some weird stuff here that would make this Ringo guy green with envy at what he may consider 'evidence.' As Joey looked he saw that the place had some artifacts and a few things from WW2 and he swore some of this stuff looked like they belong in either a science fiction series or a fantasy series.

"Cool." Star said as she saw all of it.

"Ok." Was all Joey, could say as he sat down lacking the same level of enthusiasm as, Star.

"Here, here put your foot in this." Bobby said as he wrapped a metal wire around Joey's leg monitor.

"What is this?" Joey asked as he looked at the metal wire thing.

"It's a fair day cage it should stop the signal there if we're lucky." Bobby said as the ankle monitor started to beep red as Joey was wide eyed.

"That's the 3 minute warning come on buddy if the thing goes off I'm dead." Joey said as Bobby began to work.

"Wait it's going to kill you!?" Star gasped as Joey sighed.

"No it's a figure of speech but still hurry Bobby!" Joey called out as he looked to Bobby.

"My dad's been dead for 7 years, four month, and 2 days." Bobby said as he grabbed his computer and remembering the time his dad has been dead.

"Oh I'm so sorry." Star said as she almost forgot about the chip.

"Ok umm that's a long time." Joey said knowing since Bobby was on the spectrum he was prone for saying random things but the dad being dead was kind of sad as Bobby took out the white chip in it with a pair of tweezer size kind of clamp tool as Star began to chew on her nails watching what may practically be techno surgery.

"He use to work at the mine." Bobby said as he then plugged the chip into his laptop.

"Bobby I really don't think we have the time." Joey said as he did not want to go to juvie.

"Hurry!" Star called as she did not want to see what will happen if the anklet goes off.

"You still live over 5501." Bobby asked as Joey nodded.

"Yes, yes I do." Joey said as he looked to Bobby. "And Star also moved in as a Foreign exchange student." Joey said as he looked to Bobby.

"Great house and you're lucky you get to live in it Star while in the country. Anyway about my dad we use to go find objects together some really-really old stuff." Bobby said as he typed on his computer not at all bothered by the importance of what they were doing.

"I'm going to get in trouble Bobby." Joey said as he did not want to be with the cops again.

"Oh almost like that show American Pickers!" Bobby compared as Joey was freaking out.

"Bobby it's about to go off!" Joey urged as he did not like his odds since they were cutting it close here unaware that Bobby was done working.

"Joey it was nice knowing you." Star said as she was ready to get her bags for St. O's packed.

"We definitely should have had our own TV show that would have been so crazy." Bobby began to ramble as he was done and put the chip back in and removed the wire.

"Bobby what are you doing? Joey asked in shock. "Dude come on seriously it's gonna go- Bobby come on!" Joey called as he was very worried as Bobby stopped talking and looked calm but confused as Jacksons worry as Star held her hair like a blanket while clenching her eyes shut waiting for the inevitable.

"What?" Bobby asked knowing he handled the beeping as soon when Bobby said that the monitor began to give off a long beep as Joey and Star were both ready to kiss their rear ends goodbye but then to Joey's shock the beeping stopped as the red light turned green as Star saw this and also smiled.

Joey then smiled as he then grabbed Bobby and pulled him into a bro hug as he was just relieved to not be dealing with the cops so soon after the incident. "Oh besties hugs!" Star called out as Bobby and Joey were pulled into a hug for their new friendship here.

"So umm the car?" Joey asked as Bobby remembered that and nodded.

"Yeah let me get a few things and the keys." Bobby said as Joey was glad to be home free.

(Scene Break with Joe, Star, and Bobby at the Mines)

The duo were driving in the bobby's mini-van as they reach the mine area, as part of it were close, much of it was still pretty active, with Joey asked Bobby where they would head to lucky it was a close down area so no people would be around there.

Going off on the dirt road that was next to the main gate to the active mines and find a place to park for the time being, as soon enough Joey and Bobby carry out and haul a huge heavy case of something Bobby needed for something, as when they reach the are Bobby was looking for Joey drop the heavy case and rub his leg as it was somewhat acting up on him.

"Thanks for getting me out here Joey I really appreciate it." Bobby said as he began to unload the box. "My dad and I before he died came out here all the time looking for things, my dad said he was on the verge of finding something incredible, my dad always knew where to dig and where to look and." Bobby began but Joey cut him off.

"Hey Bobby I'm going to have to cut you off there ok I need to stretch my legs a bit without the monitoring device getting me busted so um if you don't mind can I head over to the car." Joey asked not wanting to make Bobby feel bad but he really need to get the feel of freedom again.

"Oh um sure no problem Joey just uh be back in about uh one hour or so." Bobby said knowing that was how long he needed to work on this.

"No problem Bobby, oh and um... thanks for hacking by anklet." Joey said as Bobby nodded and in turn Joey took his leave.

"Your welcome!" Bobby called to Joey as he walked away.

"If you need anything or need us to come back early just call us we'll come running." Star assured him as she was happy to have a trio of friends now as she then headed to see what Joey was doing.

(Later with Joey and Star)

"Wow the stars are so pretty!" Star said as she looked the stars above as she walked with Joey as they made their way back to the van.

"Yeah you've seen them once they become just random dots in the night sky after a while." Joey said as he walked with Star just as his leg began to act up forcing him to stop and hold at it as he took a breath trying to push the pain in the back of his mind.

Star walk close to him and said, "IF your leg is bothering you… let sit down and take a small break, as we have been on the go for a while."

"Alright." Joey said as he then sat down on a random log to catch his breath.

"Hey maybe I can use my magic to heal it." Star said as she wondered if Joey missed playing football.

"No! No! I don't need magic to heal this besides thanks to this I know my teammates will bail on me when things look bad." Joey said as Star looked.

"Why would they bail on you?" Star asked as Joey looked.

"To save face so they don't get in trouble while the one who was caught does even going as far as to cut their ties with them." Joey said as he then sighed. "And here I thought they were my friends… guess not." Joey said as Star then looked to him.

"Well why do, you need friends who stab you in the back when you got me." Star said with a smile as Joey looked. "I mean we are friends right?" Star asked as Joey looked to her.

"We've only known each other for two days." Joey said as Star smiled at him.

"Yeah but we're living together so we gotta be friends." Star said as Joey rolled his eyes at this. "Hey I got an idea!" Star called out as she looked to Joey. "Let's take Cloudy and get even with your teammates." Star suggested as Joey looked to her.

"Heh can Cloudy carry us both?" Joey asked as he looked to Star.

"Please he can carry a building if he wanted to." Star said as Joey saw this.

"Well he's pink so I won't be getting drugged up by him will I?" Joey asked as Star looked.

"Nope no seeing things, and no being drunk." Star said as she smirked at Joey.

(With another person at the Old Train Spot)

A young man was on a folding chair as he seemed like a party type of person as he had a pair of binoculars with him as he looked at the distance and saw Janna there doing Karate type poses on the mountain like she was trying to get her groove but this kid was trying to see what made her tick looking as cool as she always does.

"Ok Adam let's see what she does every Saturday up here." Adam said to himself as he knew Janna's track record at School when he does decide to go.

(Back with Bobby at the rock Quarry)

Bobby was setting in wired pipe bombs in the cracks of a rock wall mountain as he started to say, "Dad, I hope you're watching I'm gonna make you proud. Dad I forgot to tell you I took the van without asking Mom's permission. I'm telling you, so I think that's okay. Anyways, I gotta focus."

Bobby hook the wires up and carefully so he doesn't blow himself up while doing so, as soon after he got that down, he quickly ran to a distant line he set himself up with as he duck down behind his case and pick up the control that was on it as he flip up a switch cover, then the switch under it which turn on a button that glowed red.

Bobby look up at the wall he set the bombs up at a he said, "Dad, get ready." As Bobby put his thumb over the red button, he cringe a bit as he press it and-

.

.

.

Nothing… the bombs didn't go off for some reason as Bobby un-cringe and look over the controller as he said, "That didn't work."

Bobby look at the top of the controller as he saw a wired out of place as he said, "Whoops!"

As Bobby stood up for just a moment, as he try to put the wire back in place but didn't relies his thumb was still on the button, as when he put it back-

_**"BOOM!"**_

Bobby was blow back and dust cover the area.

(With Joey and Star)

The two hear the explosion as Joey said, "Oh no!" Soon enough the two race out to where bobby is at and hopes he's okay.

(Adam)

Spilling his drink when he heard a bomb go off, Adam got up and drop down from his hang out spot, and rush to where the explosion came from.

Across the way Janna felt the explosion as she drop out of her Karata kid stands and look around to where it came from, as she saw Adam running to somewhere, she look up and saw black smoke in the sky, and knew that area was a close off mine area and figure it was someone did something completely insane as she follow it as well.

(Back with Joey and Star)

"Bobby!" Joey called as he ran in looking for his autistic friend. "Bobby!" Joey called out looking for his friend.

"Hey if anyone is ok do something!" Star called as she ran with Joey while using her wand flashlight which came from the star shaped crystal on it they looked for him.

"Like what!" Bobby was heard as Joey ran to where Bobby was see him coughing a bit as he was on the ground.

"Bobby you ok?!" Joey asked as he helped Bobby up.

"Yeah I'm fine." Bobby said as Joey helped him up.

"You know I think when people find out about this you'll get called Mad Bob." Joey joked as the joke went over Bobby's head.

"What?" Bobby asked as Joey then shook his head.

"Never mind." Joey said as he helped dust Bobby up. "But dude what did you use C4?" Joey asked as he looked at the damage in the area.

"What the heck happened here?!" Came another voice as everyone looked and saw Adam there as Adam ran in freaking out as the destruction Bobby caused. "Dude whoever did this is nuts." Adam laughed as he didn't seem to care no one got hurt.

"Who are you?" Joey asked as Adam looked.

"I'm Adam." Adam said as he saw this.

"Did you all start a party without inviting me?" Janna was heard as Joey saw him as did Adam and Bobby. "And you brought the new girl also." Janna said as Joey sighed to himself.

"Oh great now she's gonna black mail us all." Joey said as he saw the punk looking girl Janna there.

"Depends what you were all doing here to begin with." Janna said as it was Adam who spoke up.

"We should ask you crazy girl! I did see you up on the mountain doing Karate Kid movie moves!" Adam called as Janna smirked at Adam

"Well if you want to know we better bail before mine Security gets here." Janna said as Star heard this.

"Wait security are we in a fortress?!" Star called as she could already picture and adventure going on right now.

"She's right Mine Security is all over the place tonight!" Joey called as Bobby went to the wall and put his hand on the wall feeling it rumble as Star had to know who this girl was.

"Who's she by the way?" Star asked as she looked to Joey.

"That's Janna she normally terrorized the student body with pranks and stuff oh and her favorite subject is Marco for pranks." Joey said as Adam grinned.

"I like her already." Adam said as he grinned at the tales of Janna's antics just before Bobby then realized what was about to happen just as the wall cracked.

"Oh no." Bobby said as he freaked out there.

Janna from her spot fell as the wall began to crumble from Bobby's explosion most likely an after, shock as everyone ducked and cover and ran to avoid getting hurt as the wall crumbled. Janna screamed out in shock as Adam wasn't laughing this time as he ducked and cover to avoid getting buried in rocks.

"Land slide!" Star cried out as they ran for it as Star didn't have time to blast their way out with her wand.

Once the dust settled everyone began to get up as they were coughing nursing a sore head or just plain out getting up as Adam was the first to speak. "Are you ok?" He asked as he looked around to which Star answered.

"Yeah, yeah I'm ok." Star said as she was coughing before no doubt the dust got in her lungs which she was coughing back out while grabbing her wand.

Bobby got up as he looked at the wall and was shocked at what he saw there. "Wow." Bobby said as the cold night air showed their breaths but everyone was shocked at what was behind the Quarries destroyed stone wall.

Everyone turn to the area, and saw what appears to be a glass wall formation of some sort or maybe some sort of crystallization structure as everyone with a light of some sort in their hand from their phone or a flashlight, and started to walk up to it and put their hands on it.

As Bobby examining the wall, he said to everyone, "I've never seen glass like this before as the 5 teens could not believe what they are seeing as Star said, "My god."

Joey can say the Same thing, and then he saw something in the glass, seeing as clear as it can be 5 crystal like coins that were colored of red, pink, blue, yellow, and maybe a black as Janna pointed them out as she says, "There something in there."

Adam looked around for something and turn to Bobby's stuff and saw a pickaxe as he rush to it and pick it up, as he came back and started to hit and smash the glass wall and try to pull out the color crystal coins things they are seeing as Bobby said, "Wait no-no-no!"

Adam didn't stop as Joey step away as he didn't want to get glass in his eyes and Janna said as she look to Adam, "Seriously?!"

Adam keep hacking at the wall and pull out the first crystal coin as it fell down before Star grab it and look at the piece while Bobby said, "My dad always knew where to look."

Adam keep going as Bobby wanted to stop him but Joey held him back as he didn't want the guy to get hurt as more coins came out as Joey and Janna grab them and held them up, as Joey held the Red crystal coin, Janna held the Yellow coin.

Adam keep going as the last two coins fell as Adam pick the single piece of glass that held both coins as a light shine on them as Adam wanted to get that black coin as he throw it down and started to hit it as Bobby said, "Wait, don't break it!"

Adam didn't listen as he keep went at it breaking the glass piece and free the two coins as Bobby said, "He broke it."

Adam grab the coins while handing the blue one off to bobby as he held the black, as everyone was looking at the coins while wipe away the glass dust on them, as they give a slight glow, but no one pay attention to it and though it was just the light shining on them.

Adam smile as he held the black coin and said, "We found these. You think these are worth anything?"

"He found them, relax!" Joey said as Bobby almost blew himself up when he blew he wall that hid the coins behind it as Adam look to Joey and said, "You chill."

"Guys- guys! You hear that?" Star said as a sound is heard while everyone look and hear that alarm sound as the puddle of water near them shake to it as Adam said, "Mine's security."

"Come on lets bail!" Janna said as Joey looked to Star.

"Come on Star Bobby let move!" Joey called as they began to make a run for it as Star really wished she had dimensional scissors right now.

"Wait I can summon cloudy!" Star called but Joey stopped her. "No we can't be seen here!" Joey called as Bobby nodded as he rush to his stuff as he was about to pick it all up until Joey stop him and said, "Leave it!"

"Yeah Bobby let's go!" Star called as she ran knowing they had to run fast. Bobby is heartbroken but he understands as he left his stuff behind and ran with the duo.

Joey quickly jump into the driver seat as it was left open and he open the side door to let Star and Bobby jump in before Joey start it, put it in gear, and put the pedal to the metal and drive out, thank goodness he knew how to drive earning his license.

As Joey drive down the road Bobby said, "Hey what about the others are we going to leave the others?"

Joey look to him as did Star and they both knew he right about something, as he knows he need to help the other two before they get into trouble as he said, "Hold on!" When he got back on the normal road, he did a sliding U-turn at the gate and ran it as Bobby said, "Whoa-whoa Joey!"

Joey crash through the gate and keep going as he was going to save Janna and Adam. As Joey started to drift in the Van, Bobby was screaming, while Joey was having the time of his life a bit and then he straighten out the Van with Bobby looking worry as he said, "My mom is going to kill me."

Joey look behind him and saw the Security coming up from behind fast as he said to Bobby, "Shit, put your seat belt on both of you!"

"It is on!" Bobby said as Joey put the petal to the metal and try to out run the security team.

"Got it!" Star called as she had her seatbelt on.

"Joey! Star! Someone's going to die!" Bobby called as Joey was shocked to see two Mine Security carts in front of them to which Joey was able to avoid them both.

As they drove Joey soon took noticed to Janna who was up ahead as he looked to Star. "Bobby take the wheel and drive Star get ready to bring Janna in!" Joey called as Star nodded.

"No I... I really don't drive." Bobby said as Joey started wedging Bobby to the Driver seat while trying to avoid crashing.

"Okay, then really don't drive, so I can pull them in!" Joey said as he wasn't taking no for an answer here.

"I don't drive!" Bobby called as they caused the car to swerve a bit. "Get your foot!" Bobby called as he was now on the wheel.

"Ok all set!" Star called as she smiled to Joey and Bobby.

"I got it." Joey said with a nod as he opened the side door to let Janna in once it slid open.

"Wait, it says that the door's open!" Bobby called from his seat as he saw the alert on the dashboard of the card.

"That's because it is open, Bobby!" Joey called as Bobby drove torts Janna.

The trio began driving torts Janna as Joey was barking orders to Bobby as Star was enjoying herself to no end on this little excursion of theirs. Soon Joey got a clear view of Janna as he looked to Bobby. "There she is! Get closer to her!" Joey called as Bobby did so and Joey then started pulling Janna in.

"I gotcha!" Joey called pulling Janna in as she saw she was safe.

"I'm in!" Janna called as Joey then closed the door as they drove off.

Once everyone was in Bobby saw they were missing Adam as Bobby looked. "What about the other guy?" Bobby asked as everyone looked to each other shocked to hear Adam was missing still. They looked around the car windows for a bit seeing no sign of him before they decided the best course of actions.

"Just go/Go! Go!" Joey, Star, and Janna all called out as Star saw something they were about to nail.

"Bobby look out!" Star called but Bobby swerved to avoid it causing the van to hit the spot bringing down heavy equipment blocking the security cars path.

(A bit outside the mines)

The car began to drive away as they were near a set of train tracks as Joey saw a way for them to escape. "Let's go downhill! Go to the Lights Bellow!" Joey called as Bobby was scared and freaking out seeing as he didn't like driving which makes him nervous.

"You wanna drive now?" Bobby asked hoping someone would switch with him.

"Keep going, Bobby we're almost there!" Joey called as Janna soon saw something approaching.

"Guys! Guys, there's a train!" Janna called as they saw the train approaching.

"We got it!" Joey called as Bobby drove the car.

(With Adam)

Adam was running like crazy as he then saw the Van and with the van saw his escape path to which he took it.

(In the Van)

"Okay we should all be fine now." Joey said before the roof dented in and everyone freaked out.

"Oh my god/Cheese and crackers!" Janna and Star called as they were caught off guard. Soon Adam appeared from the roof at the window calling to them.

"HEY!" Adam called trying to get their attention as his breath fogged up the car.

"Hey, what do you want me to do?" Bobby called as Adam called to them again.

"Keep going! I'll pull him in!" Joey called as he then opened the door and in turn pulled Adam in. Once Adam was in Joey glared at Adam for that reckless and insane stunt he just did. "Are you crazy?!" Joey scolded as this wasn't an action movie.

"Hell yeah, I am!" Adam countered as he didn't even seem fazed as this was like some big joke to him with his demeanor.

As Janna look at the train and saw how fast it was going as she said, "Guy's the train is coming fast!"

Joey look ahead of the road and saw the train crossing as he pointed out as he said, "There's the train crossing, it the way out Bobby!"

Bobby nodded as he pushed full throttle to the van to run the tracks and in hope to beat the train as Joey patted Bobby's shoulder as he said, "You got it!"

"Yea, you got it!" Adam says as Janna said, "I hopes he got it."

"Same here," Star said as this was the first time she was ever nervous about something as Janna shared that sentiment.

Bobby keep his focus on the road a head as he said, "I got it! I got it!"

When the van reach the train cross, breaking the wood polls that block their way a bit, as it seem they were home free-

 _ **'CRASH!'**_

The train hit the van full on without sigh of slowing down first, as the 5 teens inside give out a silent yell as things seem to go in slow motion as glass flew and object within the van bounce up, and the power coin that were in their pockets started to glow.

Back to normal speed, the van went into the desert area, as the train knocks them off the tracks, it soon flip around and giving a loud metal bending, glass breaking sound before it came to a completely stop.

Soon a portal opened as a whole group of monsters lead by a little green monster wielding a scepter of some sort and wore a skull crown.

"Star Butterfly... I've found… you?" the green monster exclaimed with delight that quickly turned to confusion as a Crab based monster ripped the door of the crashed van open to reveal Star and the four teenagers were gone with the wand. "Buff Frog I thought you said she was in the car there!" The bird creature yelled to Buff Frog as he looked lost as well.

"She was!" Buff Frog confirmed as this didn't make sense. "But look it was hit and by looks of it Wand must have transported Star to safety at the last second." Buff Frog said as Ludo heard this and smiled at this.

"Oohh the wand could give me an easy escape in case of danger!" Ludo called out happy to hear this. "Ok everyone back into the portal false alarm!" Ludo called out cutting open another portal and took their leave.

(The next day, morning)

Within Joey's home as an alarm clock went off, Joey woke with a stir and gasp out as he panic it seem, when he jump up from his bed and took a fighting stands, as it seem the stand were of martial arts style.

Joey soon focus and saw where he is, as he looked around and saw he was back in his bedroom.

Remembering what happen to him last night as he remember the mines, security, and also… the train.

Looking over himself and saw something missing, the leg brace that was on his leg was gone, and his knee… it wasn't hurting anymore, as Joey walk over to the foot of his bed and saw his leg brace as it was trash.

Looking down at his legs once more and saw the rips and tears on his pants and shirt, and then he felt something in his pockets as he reach in and pull it out, as he saw the red crystal coin he and the other's found that night.

(With Star in her room)

is looking into the mirror as she look as surprise as Joey is when he woke up, but didn't really know what the others reactions are to this surprising phenomenon as she was alive… and well mostly as she saw some dirt spots on her face.

Looking down at the dresser was the pink coin right next to her spell book as she tried to make sense of all of this. "What just happened?" Star asked as she looked seeing somehow she survived as she saw the wand and sighed seeing it was ok.

(Bobby)

Bobby was patting himself down, even pinch himself to see if he was dreaming, but he sees he was not and he is okay as he give a relief sigh and said, "Oh thank god."

Bobby then ran to the metal container for tools but when he pulled the door he pulled harder then he thought as it was ripped off its hinges as he ended up hitting a few things by accident.

"Bobby what's happening down there?" Bobby's mother called as Bobby tried to fix it hitting even more things by accident.

(With Joey)

Joey was looking at the coin in the sun and saw it was a strange item. Joey then put the coin on his dresser near his wallet and made his way to the bathroom. But as he was in the hall he soon heard a rumbling like sound which freaked him out a bit but not too much.

Joey then entered the bathroom and saw his reflection before looking down and seeing the coin once more. "What?" Joey asked in shocked knowing fora fact he left the coin in his room yet there ideas laying on the sink. Joey then went to the sink and felt the coin seeing it was indeed real before he began to rinse his face. But soon Joey started feeling sick and began to vomit into the toilet but when he did this the coin began to shake about by the sink causing Joey out of reflex to try and shut it off like this phone but instead broke part of the sink which shocked him.

(With Star)

Star seeing the coin quickly ran to her book and opened it frantically hoping Glossaryck had an answer. "Come on Glossaryck wake up!" Star called as she soon found him as he yawned. "What is it Star do you have any idea what time it is?" Glossaryck asked as he yawned from began woken up. Then Star began a rerun of what had just transpired as Glossaryck heard this. "Stop just get to the point." Glossaryck said as he saw Star was very frantic about this.

"Ok… so Joey and I went with Bobby last night to the mines after helping Joey deal with this tracking thingy on him and when we got there Bobby caused an explosion where we met two other people named Adam and Janna and we found these weird coin things, we made an escape by van and got hit by a train and I thought we were going to die because I saw my whole life flash before my eyes." Star began only for Glossaryck to stop her.

"Wait you died?!" He called as Star looked to him.

"Well I thought I did, did the wand save me somehow?" Star asked as Glossaryck looked.

"Hmm the wand has never done that before you still have this coin?" the blue skinned six fingered and toed little guru mam asked with concern for his young charge.

"Oh here!" Star said showing the pink coin in question.

"Hmmm… I never seen it before." Glossaryck said as he looked it over. "But I can say it was this coin that saved your life." Glossaryck said as Star looked to it and smiled a bit.

"Oh thank you coin." Star said as she found it felt warm to the touch.

"Star!?" Joey was heard as Star then sighed in relief.

"Well at least Joey is ok." Star said as Glossaryck looked to her.

"Ok Star we need more information so if there are five of these coins what about the other three?" Glossaryck asked as they first had to figure out what they can do now.

(Scene Break School)

Bobby heard the bell ring as he passed a trophy case of science club awards from 1995 which showed the name and image of someone named Bobby as Bobby had glasses in it. As Bobby got to his locker he soon opened it being extra careful not to break it as he grabbed his binder and pencil before closing it to see the bully from before walking up to him. As Bobby tried moonwalk the bully knocked the binder out of his hand and grabbed Bobby's hand. "Where's your bodyguard?" The bully asked as Bobby was surprised.

"What are you doing?" Bobby asked as he saw the bully try to break his hand.

"I'm just going to quietly snap your wrist you little bitch." He said as he tried to do so, keyword 'tried,' as the wrist nor hand would budge for him one bit. Bobby was surprised by this as he was shocked to see his hand wasn't budging.

The bully then got angry and head-butt Bobby it to knock himself out as the Bully was dazed by this just as Bulk and Skull passed by. Soon said bully fell down passed out as Bobby tried to stop him from falling but it was too late.

"Did you see that Bulk?" Spike asked in shock of this.

"Yeah I did Skull." Bulk said as the two quickly looked at each other before bailing to avoid Bobby's wrath.

"Bobby Satire just knocked Colt Wallace out cold! Damn Bobby even Bulk and Skull are running!" A student called as Bobby walked away as people tried to figure out what happened.

"Hi Bobby." A girl said making Bobby smile at his moment of fame in school.

(Later with Joey and Star)

Joey was looking for Star and found her at the halls after class seeing her carrying a large something in her bag as he grab her attention and her arm and tell her to follow to an empty corner where student just passing by without a care as Joey started to say to Star, "Am I crazy or this is crazy, right?"

"It's crazy, and I'm not even from Earth." Star knew what he was talking about, somehow waking up in her own bed and didn't know how she got there, crush her portable mirror with super strength she didn't have before and the most important one is… still being alive as Joey said, "We got hit by a train, and we're standing here. How is that possible?"

"I don't remember getting home from the mine at all. I slept all day yesterday," Star said to Joey as it seem they were all in a mini coma as he doesn't remember how he got home ether and he was told he was sleeping all day Sunday and it bring the question of what happen but they can't do it by themselves as he said, "We got to find Bobby."

(Bobby at the Cafeteria)

Bobby was sitting down with many other student surrounding him as he began to say, "You know I wasn't trying to start any trouble or anything like that. And I say, "Hey man, Look, I'm not a violent person. But if you must come at me, come at me, bro.""

Bobby did a motion as the girl cheer a bit as guy sitting near Bobby as he put up a fist expecting a fist bump as he said, "Boom! Down goes douchebag."

Bobby nodded to that as he said, "Down goes… I... I can't say that word."

"Bobby." Star said as she sat down near Bobby as he turn to her and back at the other guys as he started to say, "Hey Star… Star Butterfly."

Bobby turn back to Star as she said to him, "We need to talk."

Star got up and walk away as Bobby looked at everyone for a moment with one guy saying, "How- how?" before the one guy ask how Bobby knew him, Bobby got up and walk away with a snap of his fingers.

A nerd looking look to his friend as he asked, "How does he know the new girl?" "Bobby is awesome," the same guy from before, giving that wanted a fist bump said to his friend.

Star walk over to where Joey is at said to meet at, and while she was heading there, one of her ex-friends came by and walk pass her while saying, "Nice hair."

The sound of someone laughing at that as Star stood there for a moment and let out a breath before going on to meet Joey by the food line as Bobby caught up to her while he looking at his fellow students who thought he is cool and he just basking in the glory until Star said to him, "Bobby! Look at me."

"Hu?" Bobby said as he turn to Star as she asked him, "Do you feel weird?"

Bobby looks at her and asked, "You mean like weirder than usual?"

Star nodded as she reach into her pocket as she said "Yeah. Different."

Placing down the pink coin as Bobby said, "Oh!"

Reaching into his own pockets and pull out the blue coin and lay it next to Star's coin and soon enough the 3rd member join them as Joey came up and place his coin down in the middle of the other two as he said, "Listen, we know something happened up there, okay? I'm not the same

"Me either. Oh! I'm strong," Bobby told them as Star look to him and asked, "How strong?"

"Like, insanely strong,' Bobby said as he never felt more power than ever but keeping his cool about it as well as Star took a breath and said, "I feel like we need to go back up there."

Joey nodded as he agrees as they not going to get their answers while standing around like idiots, and then suddenly their coin started to vibrate and levitate up in the air as they three reacted to this as one by one they reach for their coins and smack it back down, as Joey look to the other two and said, "The counter's boiling."

Without them relisting it, they started to release some of the coins power unto the counter as underneath them started to glow hot red as the metal seem to be getting super-heated, super quick as it effect everything and everyone's food down the line as things started to melt, boil, or explodes.

As some of the liquid stuff pop over onto one of Joey's ex-friends as Joey could not help but smile a bit but this was weird to see as they remove the coins off the counter and put them back in their pockets as Joey looks at the two of them and said, "We're going back today."

Star agrees as she said, "Yeah." Looking back at the mess and then walk away with Bobby grab his coin quick and put it back in his pocket and follow the two away from the scene.

(Later after school at the mines)

After school Star summoned up Cloudy and they all took a ride to the mines as Star saw her magic was stronger than before as she made cloudy bigger and faster unintentionally. Whatever that coin did to her it really juiced her up. And after explaining the whole magic deal to Bobby he knew it was Star who unintentionally set the school on fire with a rainbow.

"Guys look it's that guy again." Star said referring to Adam as she pointed him out seeing he was ok after the other night.

"Find anything interesting!" Joey called breaking their concentration as Adam looked to see Joey, Star, and Bobby here.

"If I do, I'm keeping it!" Adam called pointing to himself as he was trying to get rich.

"We know why you're really here!" Star called as Adam looked to them.

"Oh yea?" Adam called as he kicked up his tool to his hand. "You guys wake surprised to be alive and jump over a house?" Adam asked as they did not know they could do that now as Glossaryck overheard this and simply observed for now.

"Yeah! Kinda. Well... no." Bobby admitted as he was just surprised to be alive. "Look, we're different, All right? Everything is different!" Bobby called as that was a very true statement.

"Uh, you're Adam, right?" Joey asked as he looked to Adam.

"Yup." Adam called as he tried to find something here to pawn off.

"You still go to Echo Creek?" Joey asked as he looked to Bobby.

"Ha! Sometimes!" Adam called as he grinned to this. "You know Janna was here too about an hour ago." Adam said as he kept working.

"You mean her?" Star asked pointing out Janna who was watching the whole thing with a cool look on her face as Bobby had saw her about the same time as Star.

"Hey Janna! Come on down! We should figure this out together!" Joey called to Janna who smiled.

"Ok let's figure this out then!" Janna called out before she ran the other way out of site for a moment before appearing again as she clime the rock wall of the quarry as the gems are surprise to see this, even the 4 other teenagers, as Adam smile at this as he said, "Oh screw this." And with that Adam chased after Janna who in his mind was playing hard to get.

"Okay, let me handle this." Star said putting her wand away wanting to see if she can do the same thing while taking a few steps back.

"S-she got up there pretty fast," Bobby said and soon enough Star rout full speed as Joey said, "Wait no-no-no!"

Star didn't listen as she made the jump as the two boys saw Star was catching up to Adam and Janna. "Come on try and keep up!" Star called as she kept climbing as Adam laughed as he began to give chase after her as well as the two boys left behind were forced to play catch up as they were actually having fun with this as it seems they were all showing the same level of powers.

(Up from the Quarry)

As Janna got to the top and ran off as Star caught up to her and when they reach an edge of an open cavern and Star yells out, "Stop!"

Janna did stop and smiled at Star as she turned to look at her. "That was awesome!" Star called out as she never could do stuff like that before the wand no before even coming to Earth.

"Well of course I have coin you all have a coin let's see what these things can really do." Janna said thinking of all the fun she can have with this messing with people as the guys caught up already.

"Ok how?" Joey asked as he looked to Janna who didn't' stay in place for long as she turn and ran and jump up and over the Cavern as everyone is saying-

Bobby/Joey/Adam: "Whoa!"

"Ok that is amazing!" Star said as she saw Janna jump from one ledge to another one in the distance.

Janna landed on the other side safely and unhurt as Adam then smiled as he yell out to Janna, "Oh, you're crazy! But so am I!"

Star look at Adam as he step back quite a bit as she said, "Whoa hold up Adam." "No I got this," Adam said as he reach a certain distant and turn around and ran out and did the same thing as Janna did as Bobby said, "Whoa-whoa-whoa!" "Wait!" Joey yelled but can't stop the dare devil guy as he jump across.

As Adam was flying through the air he was cheering at this as he was clearly enjoying this. He soon landed on the other side and landed on Janna knocking her down as everyone was surprised Adam made it. As Janna was getting back up Adam grabbed her foot holding her in place as the teens were glad that Adam made it and was ok. "Hey! I got her!" Adam called as Janna tried to pry Adam off of her.

"Sick jump but get off me." She said trying to get Adam to let her go.

"Two for two!" Star called as Glossaryck peaked his head out and saw this as well.

"Just jump over!" Adam called as they three remaining teens saw this.

"Let's go! Jump with me. Yeah." Star said as she got ready at a running start.

"No-no-no! Don't, don't jump. Don't jump! Don't Jump!" Bobby tried to stop her as he was trying to make sense of this.

"Yeah." Joey said a more for then against. "I'm gonna jump across with her, and then you jump, okay? Joey said to Bobby as Bobby tried to stop them. "Piece of cake." Joey said as he got ready.

"Don't, don't! Joey! Hey!" Bobby called as Joey and Star got to a running start.

"Oh boy." Glossaryck said as he saw these kids were getting a bit cocky with their new abilities as Joey and Star were soon both airborne jumping to the other side of the canyon.

"That's not a piece o' cake!" Bobby called as he knew it wasn't cake or easy as his two friends got to the other side.

Star and Joey flew through the air as the wind rushed against them as once they landed Star's landing was a bit shaky but Joey he landed hard and bit the inside of his mouth just as hard. Janna was enjoying this all as she may not show it but she was smiling at all of this. Joey got up groaning in pain as he spit out some blood as Star helped him up there. "You, alright?" She asked as Joey felt around his mouth with his tongue but found no sign of the bite or injury.

"Yeah, no problem." He said as he found he was A Ok.

"You got this, Bobby!" Joey called trying to encourage Bobby to jump across the ledge.

"No, I don't!" Bobby called as he looked to his friends on the other side.

"It's fun!" Joey responded walking torts the ledge to get Bobby to jump over.

"It's such a far jump!" Bobby called back scared as he was nervous about it.

"Come on, let's go, dude!" Adam called waving for him to jump.

"Bobby, come on its amazing!" Star called trying to be calm about this.

"We all did it!" Joey called as he looked to Bobby as Star agreed with Joey and Adam.

"Yeah you'll be fine, I promise! Just Jump!" Star called as Bobby was pasting back and forth nervous about jumping as he weighed the pros and cons of what would happen if he couldn't make it to the other side with everyone trying to encourage him to do jump across.

"The drop is probably more than 100 feet, which means death is imminent. Okay so if you die, Bobby, what gonna happen? Okay, your mom's be alone. But it's okay 'cause she could find somebody else. But she couldn't, 'cause you love your mom, and you won't really..." Bobby went on saying as the other across were waiting for him to jump.

(With the group)

"He's scared." Star said as they may be asking a lot from Bobby right now as Joey said, "He'll come across, he's fine."

Bobby still going back and forth thinking of what to do as he said, "Okay…okay." "Just visualize jumping across and then do it!" Joey called to him as Janna watched from the back.

"Come on, you got this!" Star cheered as everyone believed he could do it so they kept encouraging him.

Bobby stood still as he look at the distant he stood at as everyone waited and then Bobby give a cry as he ran and slightly jump as he went far as everyone watch this happen as Glossaryck watch Bobby jump. "Bobby you got this!" Joey called out as Bobby came she came up short as he said, "Whoa, oh shit!"

As everyone was worry Bobby was going to miss the edge, Bobby made it to the other side and grab the ledge and hang on as Joey was about to lean down and help Bobby up as he asked, "Are you okay?"

Bobby stick out his hand telling him he need no help as he said, "I got this."

Bobby got up from the ledge as he said, "I did it I did it!" "See Bobby you got this," Joey said as Star was clapping her hands as it seem this was the most surprising and exciting week she's been having.

Bobby got up and shouted, "Whoo!"

"I feel great!" Bobby said as he started to dance weirdly until he still on the rocks and fell backwards ad everyone is worry as they reach out to him but it was too late as Bobby fell and Joey shouted, "Bobby?!" "Oh my god!" Star yelled in shock as she saw Bobby fall.

Joey keep looking down and shouted out Bobby's name as Adam said, "No-no-no-no-no!"

"We just killed that dude?" Adam asked as they all began to panic a bit.

"Are… we going to go to jail now?" Star asked as she knew murder was a very serious thing and even if it was accidental they may very well be held responsible for it. "What do we do?" Star asked as she began to panic a bit as she had an idea. Maybe if she can call her ex-boyfriend she can have him revive Bobby like nothing ever happened.

Joey started to feel shame as it seem he just killed the only person he might have called a friend after his injury and being kick off the football team, most his old friends pretty much left him alone.

When everyone seem down and Star was about to cry, a small but loud voice is heard as it came down from the Cavern below as it sounded like Bobby as he said, "Hey guys, you gotta come down here!"

"It's water. You gotta see this!" Bobby yell again as everyone began to calm down and laugh at how the scare nearly gave them heart attacks as even Janna was smiling.

"Yo, I'll see you guys down there. Coming Crazy girl?" Adam asked as Janna rolled her eyes.

"Not yet." Janna said as Adam then smirked.

"Ok then one of you bring crazy girl along." Adam said then jumped down cheering as if Bobby can survive a fall like this then they got pimped our with powers! "Come on, you guys, let's go!" Joey called before he ran forward and jumped off the ledge while cheering as these new powers were amazing.

Star then looked to Janna before she acted as she had the spell just for this as she then whipped out her wand and aimed. "Emerald snake strike!" Star invoked tangling Janna in the snakes. "Sorry about this." Star said before she took Janna and jumped down into the darkness below.

The two screamed and cheered for a bit before they ended up landing in a pool of some odd water. Soon the resurfaced as Adam saw them. "Welcome to the club." Adam cheered as everyone was now down here. "Sup, Crazy Girl?" Adam greeted as everyone was enjoying themselves. "We gotta do that again." Adam said as this was the best time of his life.

It was then Joey noticed something as he should let them know. "Hey guys. Guys!" Joey called as he saw the glow catching everyone's attention. "Check out how we glow." Joey pointed out as everyone saw this. Joey looked around as everyone was commenting on how they found this glow power cool here in the water. Joey was red, Bobby was Blue, Adam was Black, Janna was Yellow, and Star was Pink.

"I'm blue! That's not my favorite color, but it's cool." Bobby said as Glossaryck took offense to that as he was blue herself.

"I'm black." Adam called out as Bobby looked confused.

"What?" He asked not seeing it or knowing Adam was talking about the water.

"I am." Adam said giving that smiling look.

"No you're not!" Bobby called as everyone laughed at this.

Bobby then dived under and saw something weird in it as this was confusing before he rose back up. "Hey guys theirs' something down there." Bobby said as he looked to his classmates and two friends. "Follow me." Bobby said before everyone figured they might as well see where this rabbit hole takes them and dived in after Bobby as they followed close after him.

They swam for a bit until they came across to their shock their own reflection as this was very surprising for everyone as they saw it ripped which shouldn't be possible since the top of the water was behind them. They each reached to the rippling surface and put their hands through after a few tests and looked at their returned hands once they pulled back as they saw their hands hadn't changed at all.

Everyone look to him as Bobby looks at his hand before he look to everyone and nod to them saying it's okay. Everyone turn to the water wall as well and place their hand against it. Soon enough they push on through the wall and out on the other side, as it show they were in the water, upside down and gasp for air as they came through.

Joey looked around as he asked, "Where are we?"

"Joey I'm slipping!" Bobby called as soon Bobby fell out and everyone fell follow as it seem they came through too far and fell out of the floating waters.

They groaned as they recover from the fall, as Adan lift his head and felt weight on him he look down at his chest and saw Janna as he said, "Hey crazy girl."

"Again?" Janna said as she, smack him a bit as she got up as everyone got together again and look up as Joey said, "That is unusual."

as they all look up and saw the water as some water was just floating in the air like a weird magnet pull holing all the water together a the water that came out form together and enter back to the huge water pool.

Adam nod as he said, "This keep getting better and better."

A small shake happen as Star said, "Do you feel that?" going over to the nearest wall and place her hand again it and felt it shaking a bit as she said, "There's something down here."

"The walls are shaking." Star said as everyone looked at this.

"Well only one way to find out, come one." Joey said as everyone took out there phones and turned on the flashlight function on it as Star took her wand and pointed it out like a flashlight once more before they began to explore the cave.

As they walked they soon arrived at a large cavern and to their shock they saw inside the rock was an alien space ship as Joey was shocked at this.

"That's impossible." Bobby said as everyone saw it.

"What is that?" Star asked as she saw the ship.

"Umm a space ship." Janna said as she saw the ship there.

"This must've been here for millions of years. I mean, look at how the rock had grown around it." Bobby said as he looked at the ship in question while they all made their way to what looked like the front door.

"I don't like this place" Star said as she looked around see it like this.

Joey then went for his pocket and pulled out the red power coin which was glowing in response to the base. "Hey, guys." Joey said as everyone gathered around him to see the glowing coin. "Check it out." Joey said as he looked at the coin before to their shock the ship responded and in turn the door opened as they all looked to said ship with flashlight and all.

"Ok before we go in I think I have someone who could help." Star said as everyone saw her pull out from her bag the large book as Joey saw this.

"Oh nice what is it?" Janna asked as she saw it was old so probably arcane somehow.

"This is the book of spells every time someone create a new spell it's written in this very book." Star said as Joey saw this.

"Ok who is this helpful person?" Joey asked only for Glossaryck to pop out causing everyone to yelp.

"My, what rude children here." Glossaryck said as everyone saw him as Janna smiled.

"Nice." Janna said as Star looked.

"Ok Glossaryck give it to me straight do you know? What this is?" Star asked as she looked to the ship as Glossaryck looked and then looked back at the coins.

"For once I have no clue the only thing I can think of is this place is the coins home." Glossaryck said as he was at a lost when it involves aliens.

"Ok… um well can you help us figure this stuff out somehow?" Joey asked as Star looked.

"Please." Star said as Glossaryck looked.

"Well it would be best since we're in unknown territory." Glossaryck said as they all agreed and began looking around the ship as they all agreed and began to climb the steps to see what was inside.

"Holy sh..." Adam was about to say but was shushed by Joey.

"What you all think theirs aliens in here?" Adam asked as he looked around.

"Just be quiet Adam." Joey said as they looked around.

"It's so cold in here." Star said as Joey looked around.

"Joey is this real?" Bobby asked as Glossaryck looked. "Like, are we really in a spaceship right now?" Bobby asked as he was scared and freaking out from a possible anxiety attack.

"If we all see it then it's real." Glossaryck said as he looked around.

"Bobby, breath just breathe, okay?" Joey said being calm for Bobby as they looked around the ship.

"Okay." Bobby said calming down before they continued to look around.

"Hey! We've all seen enough. Right? Can we go now?" Janna asked as she saw enough and wanted out of here as she was honestly creeped out here.

"WHAT?! We're gonna be famous!" Adam called as Star looked at him.

"Yea!" Star called as Joey looked to the two of them.

"Quiet!" Joey called as he could hear it. "There's something here." He said as he looked around as he can hear the sound coming from inside the ship somewhere.

The sound shifted and move, and then from above as a tunnel way of some sort glow red and then things started to shift and turn, like a strangely made puzzle, as everyone freaking out. As Adam was about to make a break for it until he saw the stair into the ship were closing up as he shouted, "The stairs!"

The stairs close up fast as Kat said, "Oh my god." "There's no way out!" Janna said as this was too much to say and too freaking and now with the exit close they panic, and soon they started to run when they hear a loud pitch sound as they started to run as Joey point down a hallway as he said, "This way! Let's go, let's go!"

Glossaryck followed the five teens in question as the four teens and one teenage princess hid themselves as Star had her wand ready to go ape on whatever face hugger was waiting for them. Everyone came to a hall way with many pillar and places to try and hid behind as they did and sat in silent and in hope whatever is with them would leave.

As the group hear a strange sound that sounded like a voice trying to say something, with a dim glowing like lighting up the walls of the ship as it came near their area, and soon it was passing.

Everyone took a breath as they thought whatever that thing was is away now, as Janna relax a bit, something grab her foot as she look down in shock, and before she could yell, it drag her away as she started to scream. Everyone got out of their spot and try to follow as Janna got drag down the wall to an almost humanoid robot with a saucer like head with two light bolt looking thing as it appears to be his eyes as the robot look down at Janna and said, "You're real!"

The Robot soon heard shouting as Adam came running at the robot as he said, "Leave her alone!"

The robot may look small land weak, but it was stronger than that as it grab his arms and throw him over his shoulder and down the hall area.

The robot turn and soon saw everyone before it including the Glossaryck as he saw the situation was a misunderstanding based around fear and anxiety. "We will kill you." Joey said as he glared at the robot taking a fighting stance.

"Kill me, how?" the robot asked as Star said with her wand drawn and ready, "There's five of us… six counting Glossaryck if he wants to jump in."

"Wait all of you calm down I think he was only defending himself." Glossaryck said as he knew simply by when he greeted Janna.

"Ya and I know theirs five of you." The robot said happy to see them. As the robot saw the 4 teenagers seeing he soon noticed one was missing. "Wait, where's the other guy?" The robot asked before he started counting them as he reach 4 and turn to Adam laying on the floor still as he said, "Oh! There he is."

The robot extend his arm and grab Adam back collar and pull him with the group and sort of throw him a bit, as the teenagers kneel down and help Adam up to his feet. The robot nodded to this as he said, "There, that's all of you, I've been waiting."

"In a spaceship Buried underground? How long have you been waiting?" Bobby asked as he was nervous about that.

"What's today? Monday?" The robot asked as he looked to the group gathered here.

"Yeah." Everyone agreed as the Robot then continued.

"Then 65 million years." The Robot said as that was surprising as Glossaryck was impressed this robot lived for so long. "I've been very lonely!" The Robot said as Star lowered her wand seeing the robot was actually quiet cute. "You're all so young-looking!" The Robot said as he looked to the teenagers as Joey was lost.

"This has to do with the coins?" Joey asked as he looked to The Robot.

"Yes! Yes! The coins! Different Colors! Different Kids! Different colored kids!" The Robot said as Glossaryck saw this may be either a really good thing or a really bad thing. "I'm so excited you're all here." The Robot said shifting gears as he looked to the teens startling them as he stretched his arms. "Turn around." He said as he spin his hand servo a bit gesturing for the teens to turn around.

"Hmm best to do what he says we are guests here." Glossaryck said as Adam saw this.

"Are we taking orders from a smerf?" Adam asked as he saw Glossaryck did look like a guru merged with a smerf as everyone then turned around to see a giant room with five foot print spots and a glowing area in the center.

"No way." Joey said as Bobby looked.

"Proceed." The Robot said as the five began to enter.

"THIS PLACE IS HUGE!" Star said as her anxiety was vanishing as she looked around the place.

"Shouldn't hurt but let's see." The Robot said quietly as he got to the other side of the room. "Please, step into the footprints." The Robot said as everyone looked nervous about it.

"No, we are not going to do that." Janna said as everyone got a bit nervous.

"Uh, any questions?" The Robot asked as he looked to them.

"Hey, question." Bobby started as he looked to Alpha. "Um, what are you?" Bobby asked as he wanted answers.

"I'm Alpha 5, an Alphormic Lorcaid Persona Android." Alpha explained as when he said Android he said it in a robot voice.

"What?" Joey asked as Glossaryck then spoke.

"He said he's Alpha 5." Glossaryck said as Joey glared.

"Yeah I know." Joey said glaring at the Smerf.

"I'm a talking robot. You can trust me." Alpha said as Glossaryck saw this and remembered a time he said the same thing to another Queen of Mewni.

Everyone was nervous but it was Bobby ironically who took the first step as he made his way to his platform. "Bobby!" Star scolded but when Bobby put his foot on the platform it picked up dust but didn't harm him.

Adam went next as he walked to the stand with a color of his coins on it. Next Janna and Star step up onto the platforms on the sides, and lastly Jackie as he walk all the way to the back, but before he step on it, he took a breath before putting the first foot on it… and then the next.

Soon enough a blow force came forth, the power in the ship flux, as Glossaryck just watched while the 5 teens panic a bit. The wall behind the 5 teen started to flux as well, as a face appeared he was started to come back with alpha started to say with Zordon started to stable as he said, "Zordon are you there? Its works. Zordon do you hear me?"

"Alpha, where are we?" Zordon started to say in his alien language only Alpha fully understood, as he became a stable to speak as Alpha reply to him in the same language, "Zordon, nice to hear your voice."

The teens got off the platforms right away and rush over to Glossaryck for some cover somehow. "I can see you, Alpha… but I cannot see myself. Where am I?" Zordon said as Alpha told him, "You're inside the ship."

As the two of them keep speaking to each other, the 5 teen started to runaway to the exit. "Sir I seal your essence into the ship's matrix," Alpha told him what he did as Zordon was confused of how the ship is on as he says, "But the ship is on?"

"The power coins have finally returned to the ship," Alpha said as the 5 teens try to make a break for it but the doors closed in front of them, as Bobby knock on it being the simple guy he is as he would think that would open it back up.

"Where are the coins? Where are the rangers?" Zordon still speaking his native tongue, asking Alpha about the coins and the rangers.

Alpha turn to the teenagers as he yells out in English, "Come forward, please."

"Do we have a choice?" Star asked as they knew they were stuck here now.

"No it does not appear you do." Glossaryck said as he saw Star was only on Earth for a Weekend and already she's getting real life training.

"They speak a primitive dialect called English. You'll find it in the ships matrix." Alpha said as the five teens and one smerf looking Queen Trainer walked over to Zordon. "Look its Zordon!" Alpha called as they all had no idea who he was. "Zordon... they don't know who you are." Alpha said as Zordon saw them but something wasn't right for him as if he was expecting more somehow.

"These are them? Their so small." Zordon said as he was surprised by this turn of events.

"Funny I said the same thing actually." Alpha said as Glossaryck saw Zordon was possible expecting more somehow.

"You mean to tell me the fate of the universe is placed in the hand of these, these children?" Zordon said as he was skeptical on the whole thing.

"The fate of the universe?" Glossaryck asked as he heard what Zordon said.

"The universe that's a big place" Bobby said as it may be big but the multiverse is even bigger.

"Their Teenager somewhere between infancy and full maturity." Alpha explained as he looked to Zordon.

"It's easy to explain good sir, a teenager is a moody, angst ridden, young adult who is reaching adulthood." Glossaryck as Zordon at least knew there was one person here he could have a conversation with.

"Show me the coins." Zordon said as in turn the Teenagers each pulled out the coins and showed them to Zordon who saw said gems and knew they were real. "The morphing Grid is never wrong if the power coins have returned to the ship with these..." Zordon began as Alpha then cut in.

"Teenagers!" Alpha called as Zordon understood.

"With these Teenagers then these Teenagers are the Power Rangers." Zordon said as Alpha was happy.

"Power Rangers!" Alpha cheered as he was very happy about this as they all saw this.

"Um what's a Power Ranger?" Star whispered to Glossaryck and Joey who both shrugged to this.

"Ok quick question did I just hear you say we're, Power Rangers." Adam called as he looked to Zordon.

"Yes, yes you are the Power Rangers." Zordon answered as Sam got it. "Any other questions?" Zordon asked as Adam was ok.

"No I think I'm good." Adam said as Zordon saw.

"Good." Zordon said as Bobby then raised his hand.

"Hey uh yeah I got a question!" Bobby called as Zordon's head moved closer to Bobby as Bobby was surprised by this. "Yeah uh that energy cloud thing, it looks like it's telling the story of galactic warriors or heroes sworn to defend the universe." Bobby said as Zordon nodded.

"Yes those are the Power Rangers and they have protected the universe for thousands of years." Zordon said as Bobby raised both his hands that showed he got his answer.

It was Glossaryck who spoke next fearing Star may have been dragged into something beyond Mewni alone beyond even magic. "That energy cloud this force you refer to as the Morphing Grid I assume it's also showing another warrior a green one but it looks like she isn't exactly one of these heroes." Glossaryck said pointing to the viewing orb as he had decided to dub it for now.

"That is Rita Repulsa she was once one of us but she betrayed us all." Zordon said as everyone looked shocked as did Glossaryck. "She is pure evil whatever good she once had has long since been eclipsed." Zordon said as he looked to them. "The coins have chosen you five. Now you must protect the Zeo Crystal and life on earth." Zordon said as he looked to the teenagers.

"Cool!" Star gushed at this as Joey then spoke up.

"Uh because we're the… Power Rangers?" Joey asked as he looked to Zordon.

"He's smart." Alpha said as Glossaryck saw this sarcasm but also saw that something wasn't being shared either.

"Ok… um I'm going to go home now and sleep this day off because I've probably had something I shouldn't have and now am all delusional because I'm wearing wet sock which in some countries is a form of torture adding the wedgie I have I thing I'd rather go home and." Joey began only for Zordon to cut them all off.

"SILENCE!" He yelled as everyone was flung into the air by Zordon's voice and force of wind.

(Joeys' vision)

Joey found himself in his house again but something wasn't right. It was empty of any human life save for himself. As Joey got up he looked around and noticed the door was open as he began to walk to it wondering what was going on.

(Star's vision)

Star found herself back on Mewni as she saw she was on the throne but still the age she was when she first arrived. Star saw the great doors were open and began walking to it as she saw Mewni was empty of any Mewmans or monsters.

(Joey's vision)

Joey began to walk down the street of Echo Creek seeing it was completely empty only to see a giant in the distance slam its arm into the earth causing a great explosion as when it did Joey saw a shadow figure which immediately came to him.

(Shared Vision)

Joey, Star, Adam, Janna, and Bobby all began to share a vision as they saw it through each other's eyes for a moment. Joey saw Echo Creek now filled with people again but they were now all ash statues as Star was the same with Mewni but they had monsters added in as they soon saw the face of their enemy.

For Star she saw this monstrous woman who would make even Eclipse Queen of Darkness look tame in comparison as she even held a destroyed Family wand in her hand as the five were then knocked back hitting the ash statues crushing them as they all felt like they were falling while having the life drained out of them.

(End Vision)

"Oh dear." Glossaryck said as Alpha saw it as well.

"Sir I detect elevated heart rate from them all their very scared." Alpha said as Glossaryck saw this.

"What was that? Why would you show us that nightmare?" Joey demanded as he looked to Zordon.

"That wasn't a nightmare that was the futures of your worlds." Zordon said as Star went wide eyed at this.

"Who was that woman?" Star asked as she was in shock at what she saw.

"That is Rita Repulsa she will create Goldar a huge monster who will rip the crystal from the Earth and all life on your planet will die." Zordon said as he looked to them. "With the Crystal, Rita will have the power to create and destroy worlds." Zordon said as he looked to them all.

"So let me get this straight you want us to kill this woman Rita?" Janna asked as she was honestly scared at what she had saw there.

"She must be stopped." Zordon said as he looked to them all.

"When is she coming?" Star asked as Alpha looked to them.

"She's already here. By best guess is that we have 11 months, sorry days." Alpha said as Star saw this.

"If we're the power Rangers and I walk through that door right now will it open for me?" Janna asked as she wanted out of this.

"Yes of course." Zordon said as in turn Adam, Bobby, Janna, and surprisingly Star made a break for it and if possible get out of dodge before it was too late. She's rather take on St. O's then Rita at her level of magical power.

Joey was about to leave next but Zordon stopped him. "Joey wait!" Zordon said as Joey looked. "My Ranger team died trying to defend the crystal from Rita that's why I'm in this wall." Zordon said as Joey was shocked Zordon knew him.

"How did you know my name?" Joey asked as he looked to Zordon.

"Because it's you Joey Harker you are the leader you are the Red Ranger." Zordon said as Joey saw a red glow from behind him and saw the Red Ranger Zordon spoke of fighting. "Rita was a ranger too and my friend. But she betrayed us she wanted more power and she lost her way. Now she's just pure evil." Zordon said as he remembered the tale as he had lived it against Rita.

"You must bring them back all of the rangers, you must train your team to stop Rita before she has the strength to find the crystal." Zordon said as Joey looked to him.

"No… I'm leaving and I'm only speaking for myself." Joey began raising his hands up with index fingers pointed out only to be cut off by Zordon.

"No you speak for all of them. You know the deep down what I'm saying is true you were born for this." Zordon said as he looked to Joey who then sighed.

"Ok… I'll see what I can do." Joey said as he knew he had to try something.

Later at the Cave Entrance)

Joey arrived at where they had landed and saw Glossaryck Star, Bobby, Janna, and Adam sitting there sitting on some rocks or ledges as they looked to him. "Why are you guys still here?" Joey asked as that was a dumb question to ask.

"We forgot to ask if there was another exists and are now we're stuck here." Bobby said as Joey looked as Adam then spoke.

"But this shit is pretty big yo if I mean I tried throwing the coin and it appeared in my pocket again." Adam said as Joey then sighed.

'Time to be a leader.' He thought before speaking. "Ok well I know their asking a lot of us but... I want to give them a chance." Joey said as everyone was surprised. "Look I get it it's not our war we have nothing to do with this but if we don't fight who will?" Joey asked as he looked to his team. "If we don't take a stand who will?" Joey continue as he looked to them. "I won't force you guys to come back here but tomorrow I'm coming back whether you are all with me or not." Joey said as he wasn't going to let his world die because he was too scared to fight against Rita.

Joey then walked to the water and jumped upward torts the water as everyone was shocked.

"Why didn't we think of that?" Star asked completely out of character as she followed with the others close behind but in the end they all had a lot to think about tonight involving this whole situation they're in.

(TBC)

ESKK: Well here you go first chapter. Anyway as you leave be sure to put a review in and like I always say ja-ne.


	2. Chapter 2 Bonding through Training

Power Rangers vs the Forces of Evil

ESKK: Ok new chapter let's start this folks.

(Start Echo Creek High the next day)

Janna was messing with Marco again as she had snagged his wallet again as she flipped her new yellow coin and caught it. "Hey Marco got any new crushes!" Janna called as Marco saw she was holding his Love Sentence Music CD.

"Janna get out of town!" Marco yelled taking the CD back as Janna smirked.

"I also got your house keys and stuff." Janna called as Marco saw her holding his house keys as the Safe Kid saw this.

"Ok Janna I think you should lighten up on him a bit." Jackie said as she walked up to him as Jackie Lin Tomas saw Janna was being a bit more brutal to Marco then normal. "Something on your mind?" Jackie asked as she looked to Janna.

"Ummm yeah…" Janna said as that nightmare of Rita still bothered her.

"Wanna talk about it?" Jackie asked as she looked to Janna.

"Eh sure long story short me and a couple of kids found these coins, then found an alien ship and met an alien who says we need to take on some crazy alien chick in green. I'm pretty sure I'm a super hero now." Janna said as Jackie looked to Janna with a confused look on her face.

"Janna…. Did you start doing drugs?" Jackie asked as that was kind of hard to believe even for a mellow girl like her.

"Heh you wish." Janna said knowing if she did do drugs she's probably hook up other people with said drugs.

(At the Echo Creek Trailer Park with Adam)

Adam was at a trailer park with his mother as he was half Chinese as he began to bring her food and medicine to her. "Here you go mom." Adam said using his native tongue as he was lucky Mrs. Diaz was helpful when it came to helping out from time to time. "Hope you happy." Adam said as he looked to his mother.

"I was happy just to know you'd come home." She greeted as Adam helped set the food up for her with her medicine. "You're, going to school right?" She asked as she looked to Adam who kept it up.

"Yeah um just make sure you eat up ok." Adam said as his mother glared at him on this.

"Adam, you didn't answer me." Adam's mother said in a scolding tone as she saw Adam dodge her question.

"Make sure you take these." Adam said giving her the medicine as he then took his leave holding back his own sadness in the sorry state his mother was in.

(Back with Star)

Star was in her room as she was pasting back and forth as Glossaryck saw this and saw Star was on edge. "Star you know you can always call your mother if you need advice." Glossaryck said as he then ate some pudding. "Or not it's always 50/50 with her on stuff like this." Glossaryck said as he once more spoke in riddles.

"Not helping Glossaryck." Star scolded as she looked to her mentor.

"Well you do need to talk to someone about this." Glossaryck said as if this Rita actually scared Star then she must be really powerful.

"Ok Glossaryck I need you to be straight forward with me here, if my mom was in my position right now what would she do in this event?" Star asked as she looked to Glossaryck.

"Ok no riddles more advice. Well at least it's not dating advice." Glossaryck was still remembering the advice he gave Eclipsa. "If Moon were in your position and that coin had chosen her, to be this Power Ranger then after she had a chance to clear her head she'd charge in wand bared with her new powers to fight this Rita person and stop her from getting those Zeo Crystals." Glossaryck said as he looked to Star hoping his advice would help her. "She may be scared but if she doesn't fight then hope is lost." Glossaryck said as he had caught a small glimpse of Star's vision so he knew they had to stop Rita.

"Heh…" Star began as she then looked to Glossaryck. "Ok Glossaryck I'm ready to start learning some magic think you can train me with magic?" Star asked as she smiled at Glossaryck.

"Heh maybe you should have your teammates help out first." Glossaryck said as Star nodded knowing that if she was going to be this Power Ranger then she was going to do it her style charge head first in and kick butt.

"Got it!" Star said as she was ready to move out.

She then charged to the door and opened it to reveal Joey was about to knock as he looked to her. "Come on let's go!" Star called out as Joey yelped in response to this.

(Outside)

"Wow Star I didn't think you'd bounce back so easily." Joey said as he saw how Star moved while they made their way to the cave again.

"I didn't get a choice about coming here to earth and you didn't get choice about having to deal with me." She said making Joey's expression soften as she gained a sad look. "But neither of us asked for these coins but they're just going to be something we have to live with." Star said with while making a quick stop at the convenience store a smile as Joey returned the smile as well.

But Joey then suddenly grew nervous as he saw something behind Star. "Uh...S...Star." The teen stuttered and pointed behind her making the blonde turn around to face a whole group of monsters lead by a little green monster wielding a scepter of some sort and wore a skull crown.

"Star Butterfly... I've found you! For sure this time!" the green monster exclaimed with delight after losing Star with the minivan.

"Ludo..." Star growled recognizing the foe before her. "How'd you know I was here?" She demanded as they kept the coins on them safe for now.

"Hehe, wouldn't you like to know?" the monster now identified as Ludo asked with Star shaking her head.

"Yes...that's why I asked." Star countered as Joey saw this.

"Well, Buffrog... Hey! I don't have to tell you anything! Get her!" Ludo commanded with all of his monsters giving off battle cries just as Joey looked to Star.

"Friends of yours?" Joey asked as he looked to her as they then took battle stance as Joey then punched a monster in the stomach and then kicked him away sending him flying shocking the monsters. Joey then began punching and kicking the monsters away showing with the power coin his strength got a huge power boost as he then sent an attack torts another foe.

"I didn't know you could fight!" Star gushed as she saw Joey moved.

"It's called karate with power." Joey said as he then knocked away a weird bear monster with a unicorn horn.

"Cool…" Star said before she tangled with a monster that resembled a man with deer antlers who swung its hammer but was soon hit by its own weapon.

"You said she was unguarded!" Ludo said remembering what he had heard from the frog monster Buffrog who gave him the, I don't know look. Joey then kicked on in the face knocking its teeth out as Joey was pulling his punches a bit as Star helped him out.

"Rangers together!" Star called out in a cheer as Joey looked at her and then shrugged in response to this.

Joey then backed away only to used his new speed to grab a two headed monster by both heads and smashing them against one another giving it a double head ache.

Nearby Star went, "woo hoo," as she jumped into the air and got right into the face of a giraffe monster. "Rainbow Fist Bump!" from her wand a rainbow fist fired hitting it in the face making it crash through a car door with Joey then ripped the door off its hinges making the giraffe's long head hit its own comrade while at same time the blonde blasted Buffrog into a light pole narrowly missing Ludo.

"You're embarrassing me! Get up!" The little green monster Ludo said making the frog break the light pole and charged at Star who had a spell ready for him.

" Jelly Bean Hallucination Mist! " she then fired a green cloud at Buffrog making the frog monster trip out as he saw his hands bearing his face wondering what was happening.

The two teens smirked at another before two monsters tried to knock them down one was round and had three eyes while the other was a big chicken. But there attacks were stopped much like how Bobby stopped a head butt as the monsters only ended up hurting themselves in the process as they then were in turn knocked back by Joey.

As for Star she decided she was gonna wrap it up with what will become her new favorite spell. "Mega Narwhal Blast!" She called out pointed her wand out and then an army of narwhals appeared landing on all of Ludo's minions knocking them down for the count as Star saw the Narwhals did more damage than intended as they were bigger and stronger by the looks of it.

Their little ruler was surprised at their defeat. "You want some of this Ludo?" Star asked confidently and smugly with a smirk and hand against her hip making Ludo gain a face of displeasure.

"No..." The little green ruler replied as he then brought out his dimensional scissors and began lecturing the monsters. "You see you morons?! This is what happens when you don't work out! Your muscles are like pudding!" Ludo scolded his minions before he then opened a portal leading his monsters inside. "Come on, back in the portal, back in the portal" He ordered as they all did as they were told while groaning in pain.

"You even, retreat like losers..." Ludo said in disappointment while Buffrog was still under the hallucination spell. "I'm freaking out!" Buffrog called out as then Ludo was the last one to enter looking back on his foe.

"I'll get you, Star Butterf-" Ludo was then cut off because portal could closed in on his throat chocking him and pulled his head on the last second leaving his skull crown dropping onto the ground.

"That was awesome! I was awesome and so were you!" Joey called out like a little kid becoming a super hero on TV.

"Yeah. I guess we were..." Star said admiringly before they realized why they had left to begin with.

"Come on we need to get to the cave." Joey said as Star nodded.

"Got it!" Star said as they began running once more to where the cave was located.

"So are there gonna be more fights monsters like that all the time?" Joey asked as they should be made aware of this also.

"Yeah, probably." Star replied as they headed to the cave.

"Well, if that's the case, I say let them come! Because we'll take them down!" Joey said determination raising his fist into the air and making Star laugh at his outburst.

"Ok wild man." Star said as they ran for the cave to meet with the others.

(Scene Break Entrance to the Cave)

Joey and Star arrived to see the others their as he saw that all five of them had now gathered as Joey looked shocked that he was able to convince them. "You guys came." Joey said as they all gathered about here as they all nodded ready for this.

"Alright let's go then!" Star called as they then all jumped down the ledge to the water spot down below.

(In the Command Center Power Chamber)

The five had passed through the water and entered the power chamber they looked to Zordon as he began the entry speech here. "You need to follow the three rules to being a Power Ranger." Zordon began as the five were gathered as Star looked overly bubbly and excited about this. "You must never use your powers for personal gain, you must never escalate a fight unless your foe forces you too, and you must never reveal your identity ever." Zordon said as they all listened to the face in the wall.

"I'm guessing if they do break those rules they risk losing the power forever?" Glossaryck asked as he was here to help train them as well as train Star.

"Exactly." Zordon confirmed as Janna did not want to risk that anytime soon. "Now to assume your Ranger identities, you need to morph." Zordon began as the pads showed the five different colored Rangers. "Have any of you morphed before?" Zordon asked as he looked to the five gathered here.

"Yes." Adam began as everyone hadn't done it before as Star knew she was the closest to that event happening. "But only when I'm in the shower." Adam said as the incited a laugh from Joey and Janna at Adam's innuendo which was lost to both Star and Bobby.

"Okay, okay, let's step into the footprints please. Let's try this." Alpha cut in as the five teenagers began to move to their color coded footprints.

"Standing in this circle, as a team, you can easily connect to the morphing Grid." Zordon began explaining as he looked to the gathered five. "Do you feel it?" Zordon asked as he looked to the five gathered here.

"Yeah, they do." Alpha said as honestly they weren't feeling it.

"No, not feeling it." Adam confessed as he didn't feel it.

"You need to morph to get your armor." Zordon said as Star smiled as Bobby clapped.

"Cool we get armor!" Star gushed at the prospect of getting these Power Ranger Armor on them.

"Joey we get armor!" Bobby called as he gestured to everyone in the power circle.

"Cool so when do you give us the armor?" Adam asked as he looked to Zordon wondering where the armor they were getting currently was.

"You already have it, inside you." Zordon said as that was surprising as Bobby and Star looked at their bodies wondering where this armor was. "You bring it out by connecting to each other, and connecting to the Morphing Grid." Zordon explained as they all got ready. "Clear your minds and focus." Zordon said as everyone began to focus on whatever Zordon was talking about as the light in the center of their circle began to move and glow. "Power Rangers were a legion of warriors, sworn to protect life." Zordon said as Alpha cheered at this. "You must become those Warriors!" Zordon said as the energy was building up between them all.

"Become the warrior!" Alpha cheered as they began to attempt their first morph. But as the energy was about to peak it stopped suddenly as everyone saw this and looked at themselves and saw they were not in any sort of armor.

"Did it work?" Star asked as she saw she wasn't in any armor yet.

"Alpha 5, why didn't they morph?" Zordon asked as he looked to Alpha.

"I don't I don't know sir, it's disturbing. Very disturbing." Alpha said as he looked to the Rangers while Glossaryck saw the problem easily but chose not to voice it as these teens wouldn't learn anything if they didn't figure out the answer on their own. "This might take some time." Alpha said as he looked to the rangers.

"We don't have time." Zordon confirmed as he looked to the robot.

"If they can't morph, what are we supposed to do?" Alpha asked as they all looked to Zordon for an answer.

"They'll have to train without armor. They need to prepare." Zordon urged as he looked to Alpha 5.

"Without armor? Sir that will be very painful." Alpha said as he looked to Zordon worried for the gathered teens.

"Take them down to the pit." Zordon ordered as Alpha then sighed in response to this.

"Alright, follow me. We're going to the pit." Alpha said as they began to head to the pit with Alpha leading the way.

"J-Joey I don't wanna find out what the pit is." Bobby said as he looked to Joey and Star.

"We may not have much of a choice young man." Glossaryck said as he went to Zordon. "Zordon a quick word if I may I also need to explain some key details that I feel will aid in the training." Glossaryck said as Zordon listened to him.

(Later at the Pit)

Once Star had retrieved Glossaryck as so long as the book was in range Glossaryck can go about freely. "So this is the pit. It's nice, right?" Alpha said as he looked to the five teens.

"Alpha 5 begin the exercise." Zordon ordered as he was heard all around them.

"Uh sorry guys." Alpha said as Star looked around as Joey then spoke.

"What Exercise?" Bobby asked as he looked to his friends.

"Chill out dude." Adam said as soon a burst of energy came in as soon glowing rocks began to form up and in turn become a creature made of stone.

"These creatures before you are a simulation of Rita's army. They're called Putties." Zordon said as the Putties finished forming and towered over them. "You must get through them to get through her." Zordon explained as Glossaryck then looked to Star.

"And Star you must do this without magic." Glossaryck said as he summoned the Wand to the book to hold onto it.

"What?!" Star cried out as Janna smiled at this as Adam walked over to it.

"Cool. Look relax guys. It's a hologram. Like a video game. Look." Adam said as he walked to the fake Puttie only for it to knock him back hard and painfully as Janna took a picture with her phone.

"Nice." Janna said as Bobby saw this.

"That's a strong ass hologram." Bobby said as he saw what happened to Adam.

"Not a video game." Adam said catching his breath as he was in pain showing Alpha wasn't kidding.

"This is why you must morph into your armor. If Rita becomes strong enough to build her army, it'll be the beginning of the end." Zordon warned as they knew the dangers to come now.

"Rangers… welcome to training." Zordon said as they all saw this.

(Start Training Montage)

The training started simple enough hand to hand combat was a must as Joey was first up as he knew about the center mass and went for it. Luckily with his Karate training he had some combat training prior. But this was different and thus Joey had to adjust fast. Star actually adjusted quiet easily as she showed she still remembered her hand to hand battles from Mewni.

We also see Janna and Star studying up on Glossaryck as Janna saw she could use a few of these spells for later while nearby Joey and Bobby practiced hand to hand. WE also see Janna and Adam going at each other in a spar as Janna beat Adam like nothing knocking him down hard.

Bobby was able to apply what he learned from Joey with Alpha as at first he didn't get it but made improvements as Joey got star to burn a mark on the wall with her wand to signal day one of training. Bobby was able to knock Alpha's head about and in turn clapped his hands as he got it.

In their day to day lives Star and Joey saw Janna had the same class as them as Adam began to join in on Saturday School to catch up a bit. Star and Joey also introduced the others to the fiascos with Ludo which allowed them to apply what they learned in a real life setting.

On day three of their training they all started to see the signs of their improvements as Star and Janna had a bit of a fork/food fight at a coffee shop. But as the days continued they still had yet to morph as Alpha showed them how to do a Duplex move as Glossaryck was impressed how Star was able to juggle all of this but with friends like these she had help. In fact Star was advancing quiet well even if she hasn't hit Mewberty yet but it was only a matter of time on that one.

In Saturday School Janna had written something down to which folded up and flung to Star who caught it as she opened it and smiled at what it said before folding it back up and flinging it torts Joey who caught it and saw easily what it was so in turn Joey passed it to Bobby who caught it and when he opened it he smiled what was inside.

'Let's form a band.'

With that Bobby smiled and tossed the paper but it ended up hitting Bobby's bully in the head knocking him down hard. But as the days progressed Billy was also doing a side project as he was told that the information they needed to triangulate the crystal was lost in battle but Bobby despite Alpha trying to get his attention was actually doing it by paper and pen. Even as the team grew frustrated that they couldn't morph Bobby wasn't giving up on his many friends.

(End Montage)

Bobby was mumbling to himself about where the Crystal was as he was hanging on the ceiling as his entire basement had become a sort of paper and pen triangulation method as he looked and smiled at what he saw. "There." Bobby said putting a red pin on the spot on his map now knowing where the Zeo Crystal were currently located now.

(Later at Echo Creek)

Bobby was walking around Echo Creek with a map as he had pinpointed the rough estimate of the Zeo Crystals as he looked around while people were on the road honking at him to move or calling him an idiot. As Billy looked he then smiled as he walked to the Doughnut store known as Krispy Cream as he saw they unknowingly had the Zeo Crystals.

(Scene Break Day 11 Power Cave)

Joey and his family had visited a funeral as another fisherman had died while many murders had been occurring lately. All of which involved Gold as they all knew it could only be Rita Repulsa gathering Gold to form Goldar to retrieve the powerful Zeo Crystals. They had all watched the news of the recent murders and they knew Rita was gathering Gold lots of it to form Goldar.

Right now the teens were following Alpha through the cave as behind them was Glossaryck while they followed Alpha to some surprised before training today. "If Rita manages to…" Alpha began only to look to the teens who followed him. "Are you listening to me?" He asked as they kept following and saw they were listening to him before continuing. "And rips the Crystal from the ground, it'll be like 10,000 nuclear bombs washing over the Earth might even tear a hole in reality if it's bad enough and affect other dimensions as well." Alpha said as he and Zordon were told by Glossaryck about the other dimensions.

"Suppose to freak us out?" Adam asked as he looked to them.

"You keep making this harder." Joey began but it was Star who spoke up.

"Yeah we're all busting our rear ends here so try throwing us a bone or something." Star said as she looked to Alpha.

"Yes, I see you busting your 'rear ends,' so I've decided to give you all some inspiration." Alpha said as he looked to the team before guiding them back to the cave path. "What you will find beyond this wall will forever change your lives." Alpha said as he look to the team.

"Come along children." Glossaryck said following after Alpha once they climbed a wall they were all wide eyed and gasping at what they saw there.

"I present to you The Zords!" Alpha called out as everyone saw a robotic T-Rex, Mastodon, Pterodactyl, Triceratops, and a Sabretooth Tiger. "Pretty cool, right?" Alpha asked as everyone saw the Zords gathered in the cave around them as they all agreed the Zords were beyond 'pretty cool,' in their eyes. "They take on the form of the most powerful organism on the planet." Alpha began explaining as the Zords stood up to show off a bit. "When these Zords formed, Dinosaurs reigned supreme." Alpha said as Star saw them particularly the flyer. "They will be an extension of you. And their power is all but limitless." Alpha said as soon Star and Bobby cheered as they saw the robot dinosaurs here. "But… you're not ready for this power when you morph your armor will make you one with the Zords." Alpha said as this was also a bit of incentive for them to get morphing and this was one hell of an incentive. "Now come on, let's go train. Today is the day you become Rangers! I can feel it!" Alpha called out as he was ready to see some Morphing action as everyone began to leave.

"Ok let's go." Joey said to Adam who kept looking at the Zords and had a grin on his face.

"Yea… let's go." Adam said as he had a brilliant idea for some fun.

(Later outside)

The mountain was normal as all was normal here since the occupants have been pulling some major work on a launch system which was very close to completion... but they forgot to factor in teenagers taking joy rides as soon the mountains was force open as the Mammoth ran out of control since someone activated it with no suit on.

(Mastodon Cockpit)

Adam was yelling in fright as Mastodon ran across the area as he was trying have some fun in and hoping to get a Morph going. "Ok this bad idea!" Adam called out as he then tried getting control. "Ok, ok where are, the signals, Breaks I need breaks!" Adam called as Mastodon tore through the random path. "Manual, manual!" Adam called hoping for a manual or manual control. "Where are the breaks?!" Adam called as he was freaking out.

(Outside)

"WHERE ARE THE BREAKS ALPHA-5?!" Adam called as Mastodon ran up a hill and flew before falling back down. Soon as Mastodon landed it began going torts a car as Adam inside was wide eyed at this.

(Cockpit)

"Move! Come on MOVE!" Adam called as he tried to warn the van of what was coming. Mastodon didn't hit the car but was running behind it as Adam swore inside were nuns who didn't even realize the giant robot mammoth behind them.

(Back at the Cave)

Alpha was leading the 4 through the cave to the Pit as he began a rundown for today's training. "Ok with today's training you have to remember to wait, where's, Adam?" Alpha asked as Adam had gone missing.

"Seriously?" Joey asked as he saw Adam was missing now but as soon as he asked that Mastodon burst into the cave as everyone saw this and panicked before running away.

"Run, run-run-run!" Alpha called as the four teens ran with adrenaline fueling them before Mastodon slid on the ground. "Run! Run!" Alpha called out as Star saw this and acted fast.

"Crash Web Stop Halter (Made up this one)!" Star called out creating a huge web to caught Mastodon hoping to stop it and it did succeed in slowing it down as everyone ran for their lives from it.

Once the dust began to settle everyone began to cough as Janna was the first to look as she saw the event happen. "You alright?" Janna asked to Star who was rubbing her head from a headache.

Alpha got off and shook the sand and dust off of him as he saw the damage. "Ai yi, yi." Alpha sighed as someone should have child locked the Zords.

"Oh my." Glossaryck said as he saw the damage Adam had done here.

Adam soon cheered as he Mastodon's Cockpit opened revealing Adam as he was a bit shaken bit ok. "Ok my bad, my bad everyone that's on me right there." Adam said pointing to the crashed the Mastodon Zord wrecking things.

"What's your problem!?" Janna yelled as she never got angry but nearly dying by Adam's stunt broke her normal calm.

"You could have killed yourself! Or us!" Joey scolded walking over to Adam.

"Back off boss man." Adam said as he pushed Joey aside as Joey had enough.

"Hey!" Joey yelled pulling in Adam and then punching him in the face.

"Oh, come on, guys. Wow." Bobby said as Star went to stop the fight.

"Guys, guys; guys come on!" Janna called trying to break them up but Adam wasn't going to take getting punched lying down.

"Watch it!" Adam called as he pushed Janna back before trying to punch Joey who ducked and avoided the attack.

"Hey, what are you doing?!" Alpha called as Bobby saw this and began to panic a bit as did Star as they saw this.

"Come on guys knock it off." Star said as they wouldn't stop. Bobby and Star had similar thoughts as even though Bobby was in the spectrum he didn't like seeing his friends fight like this.

"Stop fighting please!" Bobby and Star both cried out separating the two as in turn Joey, Janna, Adam, and even Glossaryck were shocked at what they saw as they looked at the two in shock as Janna began to smile at this even taking a picture with her cellphone.

Star and Bobby had their eyes closed as they then began to open their eyes and saw the shocked look everyone was giving them. "What?" Bobby asked as he saw this.

"That is dope." Janna said as Star was confused.

"What do we got something on our?" Star began only for her and Bobby to notice themselves as Star saw she was in pink armor as Bobby himself was in what seemed to be blue armor.

"Whoa… Ok now that's cool!" Bobby called from within the blue armor as Star agreed.

"Check it out!" Star cheered as she liked her pink suit as she looked and saw the coin at what may be a belt buckle.

"Don't touch it! Adam do not touch it!" Bobby called out as he and Star looked at their suits only for everyone to gasp as the suits began to recede and vanish.

"Where did it go?" Joey asked as he saw it. "Bring it back." Joey said as they saw Star and Bobby's suits were gone.

"Bring it back, you two." Adam said as he looked to Star and Joey.

"Get out." Zordon was heard as everyone looked to where the voice was coming from. "Training is over for today. Go home." Zordon said as he sounded disappointed.

"I'm sorry, we just morphed." Star argued as Glossaryck saw otherwise. "We did it. You saw it, right?" Star asked as she looked to where Zordon was watching them.

"Then do it again." Glossaryck said as he looked to the two.

"Yes all of you. Any of you." Zordon joined in as Joey, Adam, and Janna all looked to Star and Bobby.

"Bobby Star. How'd you two do it?" Joey said as he looked to the two.

"Come on you two do it lets do it." Adam urged them as the two looked to be trying as even Star's heart shaped cheek marks were glowing.

"Show us what you two did." Joey said as Adam had more to add.

"Come on. Do it again." Adam urged the two as they had to prove to Zordon they can do it. "Do it again." Adam repeated as Star was the first to retort.

"We're trying but we can't focus!" Star called out as they tried but the two couldn't repeat what they did to Morph when they did.

"Ok, we don't know how!" Joey called to Zordon as he looked up.

"That's what I thought." Zordon said as he looked to them all. "If you can't morph, you are not rangers." Zordon said as this brought everyone's spirits down. "Go home. All of you." Zordon repeated his earlier statement as everyone all began to leave as Star grabbed Glossaryck with the book and went with the others save for Joey himself who stayed.

(In Zordon's Chamber)

"Time is of the essence, and we are running out of it," Zordon said as around at the chamber doors Joey walk up to see what has going on and then he hear talking, so he hid himself to listen in on what they were saying.

"But Zordon you know that the only way you can get out of there is for them to connect to the Morphing Grid there's no other way." Alpha said as it was clear Zordon needed the team to connect as one.

"There has to be another way this team is doomed without me!" Zordon yelled as it was clear the original Red Ranger had hidden plans. "I'm the only one who can fight against Rita but the only way I can do so is if I can get out of here! Find another way!" Zordon yelled as Joey realized what Zordon had been doing this whole week.

'He was... he was using us.' Joey thought as he felt very much betrayed as he had trusted Zordon and he was only using them to come back to life. But as Joey saw it he saw Zordon had a reason with good intentions, he knew what Rita was like he knew what she could do and no doubt didn't want this team to die like his own did. But Joey also got angry as he then gritted his teeth and turned his hands into fists. "So that was it this whole time!" Joey called as Zordon and Alpha looked as they were shocked to see Joey here. "We were all just means to an end to get you out of that wall!" Joey called as he glared at Zordon.

"You don't understand Joey you don't know Rita like I do." Zordon said as he looked to the teenager.

"No I get it, Zordon you think we're ready and you never thought we would be ready in time." Joey accused as he glared at Zordon. "And you know what, your right." Joey said as that surprised everyone. "You're completely right because you're treating us no you're treating MY TEAM like we're YOU'RE TEAM way back when! Well Zordon news flash WE ARENT YOU'RE OLD TEAM!" Joey yelled as he released years of pent up emotions at Zordon similar to an emotional teenager yelling at his parents.

"You said we were the Power Rangers right? Well did you actually mean it or did you just say it to keep us here!" Joey yelled as he looked. "Well you know what I'll put my faith in my friends and I will say we will Morph! One way or another and if we can't we'll still fight Rita with or without powers!" Joey yelled as he then stormed off as Zordon was left speechless as he still had memories of the day he died trying to stop Rita.

(Meanwhile with the Four)

The Four arrived at the cliff side as they looked at each other as they had been dealt the biggest disappointment of their lives. They had tried God knows they tried but in the end it wasn't enough. It wasn't only Earth that may suffer for it but Mewni also and Star felt like she was the worse princess ever.

Adam then picked up some wood as he saw it was fire wood before he smiled. "Hey guys there's some campfire here, we can dig a fire pit and have a cook out, brought some food and pudding also if you want some." Adam offered as everyone agreed to that even Glossaryck with the mention of pudding.

"Well better than nothing right." Star said as they began to get the Fire Pit Ready as they might as well.

(Later after the Fire Pit was built)

As they had the pit set up they soon saw Joey appeared as Adam feeling guilty from before saw him. "What happened back there?" Adam asked as the fire was burning while Glossaryck was enjoying a cup of pudding.

"Nothing. Don't worry about it." Joey said as he joined the team and took a seat. "Bobby Star, how did you two do it? How'd you morph?" Joey asked once he took a seat.

"I don't know." Bobby said as Star did an 'I don't know,' gesture on this.

"What were you guys thinking about when we're trying to Morph?" Joey asked as he looked to his team as Star then stood up pointing her Wand out like a sword of sorts levitating a piece of wood for the fire pit.

"You must shed your masks to wear this armor." Star said trying to imitate Zordon's voice before letting the wood piece drop into the fire. This of course brought a laugh from the group as even Glossaryck laughed a bit.

"Sounded like Zordon and Glossaryck would really hit it off." Janna joked as she looked to the team as Glossaryck looked to them.

"I heard that but it's not wrong." Glossaryck said as he ate another cup of pudding.

"Think only of each other and the Morphing Grid will open to you." Bobby said as this made everyone laugh more.

"Yeah that's better than my Zordon voice." Star joked as this actually got Adam thinking.

"Well, maybe it's because we don't know each other. Maybe that's why we can't morph." Adam said as Glossaryck heard this as he got into his guru mode.

"Hmm to connect to each other secrets must be shared… and if secrets are shared masks are shed but you all don't know each other beyond strangers." Glossaryck said as he looked to the five rangers gathered here.

"Ok what did he say?" Janna asked as Adam then stood up.

"Wait I think I may be on to something here. Let's do this for real." Adam said as they might as well start sharing a bit about themselves. "I'm Adam and I am a Power Ranger." Adam said revealing himself to be joking right now which got everyone to start laughing again.

"Hi Adam." Everyone greeted to help with the joke but Adam was being serious here. "Truth. I live in the Melody Mobile Home Park. It's just me and my mom. And my mom? My mom is the best!" Adam yelled the last sentence as he began to tear up with his voice cracking a bit. "But my mom, she's sick." Adam began as everyone got silent to this as they began to realize Adam was being serious here. "I do what I can, but…" Adam began as he sat down knowing he needed to sit for this. "But I'm scared. Sometimes I get too scared to stay there at night, 'cause… Because I'm afraid she can't make it." Adam confessed as he looked to the team no to his friends. "And if she goes…" Adam stopped as he began to calm himself down getting this off his chest. "When she goes, I got nobody else." Adam said as it was clear his entire persona of a fun loving reckless joker was to hide his own emotional pains and harsh insecurities.

This of course caused everyone to grow silent as he looked to them all. "Look, I think being with you guys is good for me." Adam said as it was then Bobby who spoke up.

"Let's do that let's tell our secrets it'll help us." Bobby said as he then stood up to speak next. "Okay I got a secret. I like country music." Bobby said as he smiled to everyone as this got a smile from everyone at Bobby's randomness. "No, a matter of fact, I love country music I think it's better than Love Sentence." Bobby said as this got everyone to laugh a bit harder as even Star was laughing at this. "And I don't… I don't miss my dad as much. I mean coming to the mine with him was all I had. But coming to the mind with you guys is just as good." Bobby confessed as he looked to his team.

"Bigger secret why were you in detention?" Joey asked as he looked to Bobby as that had been bugging him and Star for a while now.

"Because I blew up my lunchbox." Bobby confessed as Janna heard this.

"What?!" Janna cried out as everyone began to laugh but considering what Bobby did when they found the coins it sounded believable.

"What, it was an accident, okay." Bobby defended as everyone began to laugh as Janna looked.

"Of course." Janna said as she looked to her friends gathered here.

"My Lunchbox was in my locker. Boom goes the Lunchbox, in detention goes Bobby." Bobby said as he sat down as he then looked to Star. "Ok Star your turn on secrets." Bobby said as she smiled as this was like Truth or Punishment minus the punishment part it involved.

"Well… I'm a magical princess from another dimension!" Star began while standing up skipping the rainbow part of her famous introduction. "I'm next in line to inherit the Throne that kind of a Matriarch system from what Bobby told me about it." Star said as her voice began to trail off. "For me my future when it comes to that is kind of set in stone you know. I know it's going to happen but sometimes… it's hard you know having all these expectations on me and I honestly like fighting monsters, going on wild adventures it's what I love to do." Star said as she looked to everyone here. "And being an only child can be tough also but… I know that when I need to take the throne and the crown… I know I need and will be ready when the time comes." Star said as she smiled to her friends. "After all I'm unique and I like being unique." Star confessed as she looked to everyone as they heard her.

"But I still have a long ways to go and sometimes… I feel like I won't make it or do a good job at it." Star confessed as she looked to her friends around the campfire here.

"Wait you're a princess!?" Bobby called out in shock as Joey smiled.

"Yeah she is just don't let her create a rainbow with that wand any time soon." Joey said as he wanted to avoid the camp being burned down by an out of control fire.

"Nice." Janna said as their 11 days of training did include fighting off Ludo's monsters when not at the cave after school.

"So what about you Joey, why don't you tell us who you really are?" Star asked as Joey was enjoying a bottle of soda which he lowered to speak to them.

"What's there to know, everyone knows who I am, I'm the guy who crashed and burn ruining what could have been our school first successful season." Joey said as he looked to his friends around the fire.

"What about you Crazy Girl? What's your story?" Adam asked as he looked to Janna while taking a sip of his drink.

"I can tell you anything and you'd have to believe me." Janna said with a smirk as she looked to Adam and the gathered potential Power Rangers. Everyone in turn gave her a knowing look as they all shared save for Joey so Janna now had to do it also to be fair for everyone gathered here.

Janna then sighed as she might as well get this off her chest now. "You wouldn't guess it by looking at me but my parents are pretty well off with me. I ask it… and I get it." Janna said as she drank her soda as this was sounding dip.

"Wait back up you're a rich girl crazy girl?!" Adam asked as he was surprised to hear this.

"Yeah but it's not like the cliché drug attic rich kid or spoiled rich kid stuff like that." Janna said as she then continued her story. "But there is one thing about the cliché money can't buy love." Janna admitted as her calm and laid back tone began to crack a bit. "My parents… their workaholics we're pretty well off but their more focused on their careers and making sure we have a stable income then… then me." Janna confessed as everyone heard this as Star actually understood how Janna felt sometimes. "One day when I entered grade school I… I just started acting out deciding if they weren't going to pay much attention if I get into trouble they will pay attention." Janna said as she held back her own sadness as she knew her parents cared but they sure as hell don't show it much. "It didn't work at first and middle school came in got detention every other day Saturday school to boot, and when I got into high school I'm pretty much bad girl troublemaker." Janna said as she looked to Star and smiled a bit.

"Believe it or not… I stopped caring if my parents really noticed me and just wanted someone to hang out with and that was only really in detention." Janna said as she then sighed torts Star. "It actually got me a bit jealous of you Star and those like you always so confident and sure about things unlike me who just fakes it." Janna confessed as to think cool and confident troublemaker Janna was actually really insecure. "I just honestly don't know how to break it to my parents at this point you know." Janna said as she then put her drink down with everyone looking to her and sighed a bit. "And most of all I never said any of this out loud." Janna said as she looked to them all.

"Well, it's cool. You're with us now." Bobby said giving a fist for Janna to fist bump him trying to comfort her.

"Am I?" Janna asked as she looked to Bobby. "What does that mean when all of this is over?" Janna asked as everyone looked to her with Glossaryck floating nearby eating his pudding. "Are we Power Rangers or… are we friends?" Janna asked as then Star stood up.

"That easy we're both!" Star called out as everyone looked to her. "Look I don't know how I morphed back there but I do know we're friends regardless if we're Power Rangers or not and if Rita shows up I'll blast her with my wand!" Star asked showing off the magic wand in her hands. "And I say we'll Morph one way or another." Star said trying to keep their team together as she looked to them all here.

(Meanwhile with Rita Repulsa Jewelry Store Echo Creek)

Rita walk down the dark road of Echo Creek looking for more gold, as the mining area give her much, but still need a lot more to get for her to complete Goldar.

Ever sense she awaken from her slumber she been learning many things, even understand English to understand the locals and to torture them to figure out where gold may lay as she got a location of a jewelry store as she walks in.

Very few people inside as a loving couple trying to find that perfect wedding ring, the jeweler seller was behind the counter as she was talking to the couple until she hears the bell of the door ringing as she turn her eyes and saw the messy looking Rita looking around with her staff in hand as the lady step to the side away from the couple for the moment as the lady said, "Can I help you with something miss?"

Rita turn her head to her in a twitch like movement with the added cracking of the neck is heard as it could startle anymore who heard it as Rita came over to the counter where the lady stood and put a hand on it as she gave a weird look as she said, "Gold… lots of gold."

The lady nodded as she bend down to a tray of gold rings after she hit an silent alarm, and lay the rings before Rita as she said, "We have a wide selection of things to ahh…"

The lady trail off as she saw Rita taking a hand full of rings as they melt in the palm of her hand before swallowing it as Rita seem to taste it and happy to know it was real and needed more… lots more as she quickly shot out her hand to the lady behind the counter and said, "I need more gold… where is all of it!"

The couple who watch the whole seen back away slowly as they figure something was going down, even by the look of it, with the lady freak out by the lady and what she did with the gold rings, and soon enough the lady was pulling out more and more gold jewelry before Rita as she smile to the amount, maybe not a lot but a good chunk.

The lady rush around getting all the gold together and lay it before Rita and hope the police will rush in soon as she just empty all the jewelry on display and in the back as Rita took it all the gold as it melted before her and adding some to the staff and into her being to save what she can as then Rita said, "I need more… Tell me where are all the, gold is!"

Rita point the staff at the lady as she worry as she said, "That all of it, including everything in the back, I swear!"

"Tell me where I can find more then… or else," Rita said as the gold staff spark green energy as the lady said as she started to cry a bit, "Please, I just work here."

Soon enough a police man came bushing through the door with a 6 shot revolver as he said, "Freeze! Drop the weapon, and hands in the air!"

Rita seem annoyed at this as she slowly turn around as the police man said, "I said freeze lady!"

"Or what?" She asked as she could see this enforcer of the law as she walked torts him seeing him as a minor threat. She soon saw his gold badge as she smirked at him but as she got closer the police man fired as the bullet hit Rita but she simply looked at where the Bullet hit and saw it fall to the floor not even leaving any blood as it had hit her exposed skin as. When the man saw this he freaked out and began firing wildly as the bullets were now being deflected by an invisible force causing them to hit the glass cases destroying them as the lady was freaking out.

"That's impossible." He said as he was about to call in back up but soon Rita vanished and appeared behind him before she used her staff to stab him from behind causing him to cry out in pain as she then threw him behind her with said staff of Gold. Rita smirked as she then raised her staff and followed it up by slamming the bottom to the ground as the ground began to shake and from the ground her Putties began to appear as they were just like the ones of the Rangers Training exercise.

"Kill him, and destroy this place." Rita ordered as the Putties happily obliged to their leader as they acted and began destroying as the man didn't even stand a chance.

(Later Outside)

Rita was walking away as her Putties roared as the building was burning down before it exploded as Rita smiled wickedly as she knew there was more gold in the city. She then felt it as she looked at her Green Power Coin on her staff as it was now formed into her rebuilt staff as she saw the Green Power Coin was resonating with that of another Coin. "Zordon you sly dog Power Rangers already?" Rita chuckled as she knew where to go since the Coins were linked to each other. So of course Rita will go after them while they are weak and she knew exactly which Ranger to go after first.

(TBC)

ESKK: Well sorry to stop it all at a cliffhanger but well it's all I got for the time being. But don't worry next chapter we will have the Rangers Morph for the first time and kick ass as well. Now then review this chapter and until next time as I always say ja-ne.


	3. Chapter 3 Its Morphing Time

Power Rangers vs the Forces of Evil

ESKK: Ok let's start this awesome story folks.

(Start that evening Janna's bedroom)

Janna was in her bed asleep as she tossed and turned. So many things had changed as her mind was riddled with thoughts on what to do now. Was she a Power Ranger, was she a trouble maker, or was she something else? Her mind still bothered her even as she slept as she turned upward trying to sleep. But as she did this she began to stir as something wet was falling on her face before she opened her eyes and looked upwards only to be wide eyed at what she saw.

Soon Rita Repulsa herself lowered towards Janna and she was shocked at this as Rita began to rub up Janna's face. "Do you know who I am?" Rita asked as she looked to Janna.

Janna then steeled her resolve and glared at Rita waiting for an opening to use to get her off. "Yes." Janna said as she looked to Rita.

"I was once just like you." Rita said wiping off the liquid from Janna's face. "So pretty. Innocent. Are all the Rangers on Zordon's new team as young as you?" Rita asked as Jana then roared out and knocked Rita upward only for Rita to take advantage and knock Janna to the ceiling instead. "Delightful." Rita said before Janna acted again and knocked Rita back as they both fell back to the bed. "Have you morphed yet?" Rita asked as she then knocked Janna to the brick wall where she slammed into, busting it up a bit.

"Trick question. If you could morph, we'd be having a very different conversation." Rita said as she already knew these children couldn't morph. Rita then took a breath in as she smirked at Janna knowing who she was. "The Yellow Ranger." Rita began as she already knew Janna's color. "Should I kill you? I killed the Yellow Ranger… before." Rita said as Janna struggled to get free but Rita wasn't giving Janna room to respond. "And I loved it!" Rita taunted as she saw Janna wanted to morph if it could save her life. "Oh, you want your armor." Rita taunted as she smirked at Janna. "I'll show you mine if you show me yours." Rita said as she began to summon her own armor as Janna then smirked and acted fast.

Janna then pushed Rita to the wall and she smirked at Rita as she looked scared but Janna saw through it. "No, please, you're hurting me! You're so strong!" Rita said as her scared voice devolved into taunting laughter.

"I'm just kidding." Rita said before grabbing Janna and slamming her to the wall. "You've got s***, little yellow!" Rita said as Janna just waited. "I see myself in you." Rita said as Janna looked to her.

"What? A coward who attacks me while I'm weak." Janna taunted as Rita was shocked at this. "What? Bet you even attacked your team when they weren't looking or under prepared. Like a little coward." Janna said and Rita didn't like how Janna was taunting her like that.

Rita then pulled Janna back and slammed her back to the same wall as she glared at her. "I was an outsider on Zordon's team just like you." Rita said as she glared at Janna, seeing less of herself in her now. "All I need to know is, where is the Zeo Crystal?" Rita asked as she had a strangle hold on Janna now.

"I don't know." Janna confessed as even if she did she wouldn't tell Rita.

"Sadly, I believe you." Rita said, realizing Janna didn't know it's location at the moment. "Tomorrow, I am going to destroy Echo Creek." Rita began as she decided to give a small offer and incentive to get Janna to bring her the Zeo Crystals' location. "But, in exchange for your life, you will find out where that crystal is, and you will come to me. We can have a little deal, Jenny my friend." Rita said before she tossed Janna across the room and offered her incentive to Janna as she glared at the corrupt Power Ranger.

(In the Harker house, inside Joey room)

Joey didn't get much sleep that night. He was still shaken from Zordon's words. One day he and his friends felt like heroes, the masters of the universe, and the next one, in just a matter of seconds all that felt stripped away from them. Did Zordon really have such little faith in them that he just used them as pawns, means to an end?

The thought of all that just made Joey uneasy so he shook his head and rolled, trying to get some rest. He looked at his watch and saw that it was almost 1:00 am. As he did, he felt his personal space somewhat invaded. A hand crept upon him and touched his hair. With his instincts shot up after all the training, Joey moved quickly and grabbed the hand out of reflexes, visibly worried.

He expected a real threat, someone like Rita and it made him uneasy. Were they really out of time and still unprepared for what was about to come? The safety of the whole world depended on them being ready and doing what they were taught to. But Joey was having none of that. Instead, his eyes were met with the sight of Star, she looked worried too as he grabbed her hand that was cupping his hair.

"Easy there, karate kid, I wasn't trying to scare you." She said, raising her hands with a soft chuckle and with a soft voice, careful not to wake up Joey's parents or her laser puppies. "I'm not the boogeyman."

"Dang it. Sorry, Star, go on. What is it?" Joey said as he let go of her hand, furrowing his eyebrows and letting out a deep sigh of relief. Maybe talking to a friend was all he needed to get some peace and quiet with himself. So Star went on.

"You looked like you were having a nightmare." Star said with a bit of concern. Joey shook his head.

"Not even that. Couldn't sleep at all." He explained. "What about you?"

"Us Mewman's don't have to sleep that much. Do say, are you still thinking about what Zordon said?" Star asked, and Joey couldn't deny it. He nodded as Star expected.

"Aren't you feeling the same? Like our whole purpose was a lie? I mean, had Rita arrived already we'd be dead were we stand, you know." Joey stated more than said. "And I can't help it but feel like it's all on me. I was supposed to be the leader, I should be leading us somewhere and yet here we are, waiting. We haven't even morphed yet."

Joey was lost in thought, still wondering what to do, his confidence and cool lost. That was until he felt Star's hands patting on his shoulder, bringing his gaze back to her eyes. She felt his pressure but still managed to make out a smile that was so typical of her and that optimism made Joey feel a little better.

"Come along, insomniac, there's a little something I wanted to show you." She said while grabbing his hands and getting him up. He was a bit confused but it wasn't like he had much of a choice, Star was pretty much dragging him along.

"At this hour?" He questioned out of confusion as to what Star's mind was set on.

"Yup. It's not like you were going sleepy weepy any time soon, is it?" Star told him, making a point as she led Joey towards her tower of a room nearby being careful to stay quiet as to not wake the laser puppies up or Joey's parents. Joey was still confused and curious as to what Star planned for him until his eyes shot wide open in surprise as their gaze fell upon a lot of stuff added to the room by Star, such as a large punching bag that Star was now grabbing. She eyed his surprised reaction with a grin.

"When did you...?"

"Its fine, it's fine." Star assured him with a shrug. "I used my wand for that, only took me a couple hundred tries. And you want to know what? It was definitely worth it. Now come on, vent it out, all that stress you're packing. It's not your fault. Just like what are you mad about?"

Joey took his friend's words deep in, letting them sink in. He had been building up some tension and maybe it was time to let go of it.

"Alright then. I'm mad about this whole thing. How it turned out." With this said, Joey punched the bag, his fists hitting almost in unison with his words.

"Go on!" Star encouraged him as he kept striking, glad that her friend was speaking up.

"I hate that the whole world we know is coming to an end and we may not be able to stop it from happening!" Joey shouted as he landed a kick on the bag, shaking it and Star as she smiled.

"Keep it up!" Star shouted back, feeling as Joey's heart beats rapidly increased with all the blows.

"And I hate that I flushed my whole future!" He said, and Star could feel it, all of it, simply because she had been there too, kind of. A few more hits in and the bag was broken and sent flying, much to Star's expectations.

At this hour, they were lucky that Star's magic made the place big and separate enough from the rest of the house because else all the ruckus would have been heard.

A few minutes later, Star and Joey sat next to each other, keeping up the talk. It had been good for Joey. It had saved him a lot of emotional struggles and on the other hand, he learned more about Star, continuing what they began earlier with the group.

"Your boyfriend Tom sounds like a total sweetheart." Joey joked as he heard more about Star's ex. Tom had some serious anger issues that was certain.

"Ex-boyfriend, that is. And yeah, he could be a nutty at times." She told Joey, laughing with him. "Maybe he didn't deserve me but then again, who does?"

Needless to say, the talk that seemed to be downright sad or depressing had taken a happy turn as they found themselves opening upon to each other. Their night wasn't half bad. Glossaryck actually felt proud of Star deep inside the magic book as he heard his designated princess do and say stuff that was worthy of a good princess but mostly a good friend. And that was good, because there was more to all the newly formed rangers than they actually gave themselves credit for.

But he still wondered if they were ready to take on the dreadful lady of evil that was coming to ravage the place and then the world, with a power that made even him worry deeply. They were still just teens with lives, even Star, but hell if he didn't try his darnest to do his work and mentor the princess and her newly found company, even if Zordon wasn't going to. That much he knew, so he got up and joined the small talk.

"Alright, sunshine's, if you're going to keep this chit chat up and train too then you might as well let me join. Some pudding would be appreciated too, if you would be as kind as to." He then cracked his neck and stretched out a little to get wide awake as the two friends looked at him amused. "Well, come on, while we're still young and pretty. I ain't giving you the whole night and neither is this Rita, right?"

Soon Joey's phone went off and saw the number on it and quickly saw it was blocked. "Five bucks say it's Janna." Joey said as he looked to the phone in question and answered and saw it was an emergency.

"Well." Glossaryck said as Joey saw this.

"We need to move." Joey said as he got up and they looked to him. "It's Janna." Joey said as he grabbed his coat for this.

"Where to?" Star asked as Joey looked at her.

"The track field." Joey said as they had to move and hope Janna was ok.

(Later Echo Creek High School Track Field)

Joey and Star reached the track area where they see Adam and Bobby there. They were also dressed as Star had brought Glossaryck once more hoping he could help them if it's Rita related. "You guys are here too, great." Adam said as he was glad their friends were here.

"We got Janna's message, but we don't know what's going on." Bobby said as he looked to his friends here.

"We don't know. We all got the same message it's seem to meet here, right?" Joey asked as everyone nodded to this and Star then looked around.

"Then where is Janna anyway?" Star asked as everyone shrugged just before Janna stepped out of from the shadows as she said, "Good you're all here."

"Yeah, so what happened Janna, what's the emergency?" Star asked as she looked to Janna.

Janna then stepped out more as they all looked to her and saw the cuts and scratch marks on her, even some site of blood as Star came up to her and asked, "What happened to you?"

"Rita happened, she found me somehow and gave me a good hurt but I nailed her in her pride with a good blow." Janna said as Adam snickered a bit at that.

"Crazy girl is what she is." Adam said as he looked to Janna and Star led her to the stands while Bobby pulled out a first aid kit, luckily the damage wasn't bad enough for an ER visit or magic.

"Ok what happened exactly?" Star asked as she looked to Janna.

"Ok so she showed up in my room from the ceiling like that thing from that one Horror movie, I tried to fight her off but she kind of over powered me." Janna said acting like she wasn't beat down like she was as that was what basically happened to her. "She wants to know where the Zeo Crystals is but it looks like she doesn't know that none of us know where it is." Janna explained as she began to tell them the end. "She said if I brought the Zeo Crystal's location she'll let me live." Janna said as she smirked a bit since she was unpredictable at time.

"Ok so you're telling us this because?" Star asked as she looked around wondering if Janna got turned.

"Because she made a huge mistake... she told me where she was." Janna said with a smirk as they now knew where to find Rita.

"Ok let's go then." Joey said as he got up ready to go kick Rita's rear end to the next century and climbed the stairs. Joey stopped when he saw his team wasn't moving from their spots as even Adam scoffed a bit at this and to his shock even Star was nervous about it as Rita was basically expecting them now.

"Are you serious? No one?" Joey asked as he expected them to have his back on this.

"Joey I know I said I know where she is but we're not even Power Rangers yet." Janna said as she looked to Joey.

"I say we go back to Zordon." Bobby said as he looked to Joey as Joey knew they should know why Zordon REALLY brought them together.

"Ok, the only reason Zordon wanted us to become Power Rangers is so that he can come back to life." Joey said as he began to climb down the steps again while looking to them all.

"What makes you say that?" Bobby asked as he looked to Joey.

"Because he told me." Joey said as he looked to them as sure he eavesdropped by accident but he basically told him when he called him out on it.

"Wait, so all this is a lie?" Bobby asked as he looked to his friend Joey.

"Of course it was a lie, Bobby. We Failed!" Joey said as everyone looked down as Joey wasn't done. "Let's stop being delusional about being a team of superheroes." Joey said as he looked to everyone. "I'll just say it as it is, we're all screw ups, a reckless princess from another dimension, a trouble making punk girl, a crazy reckless truant, an Autistic guy and me, an ex- football star who washed out because of one of many bad decisions." Joey said as he looked to them all as his pep talk wasn't really starting off well. "But as much as I hate Echo Creek sometimes, I don't want to just sit around and watch it die, okay?" Joey said as he looked to everyone as his pep talk began to take a turn.

"So let's go and do the one thing that's been asked of us and kill Rita." Joey said as everyone heard this as even if Joey was still a bit angry he wasn't going to let an entire town of innocent people get killed by Rita and Goldar.

Janna then scoffed a bit as she looked to Joey. "I do hope you know this is a really bad idea, right?" Janna asked as she looked to Joey and he just gave her a neutral look on this.

"The worst." Joey said admitting his plan was a really terrible idea. "Let's vote, show of hands." Joey said as Star was instantly the one to raise her hand first but with her index finger out.

Janna then smiled a bit as she then sighed. "Oh what heck I'm not going to live forever anyway." Janna said as she raised her hand next with all five fingers out.

Adam smiled as well and followed up with a fist pump to show he was in. Joey then raised his hand as Bobby saw them all and followed up by raising his hand. Here they were united as Glossaryck saw these kids were really something. He saw they were bringing out the best in Star and the same vice versa as he wondered how Mewni would be if they had their own Power Rangers but in a way through Star, Mewni did have their own Ranger team.

"Let's do it." Joey said as they then headed out and went to find Rita and kick her a** back to the Dinosaur age.

(Later at an alley near the docks)

"We're going to need weapons." Joey said as they walked into the alley to the docks as Star looked to them.

"I got it!" Star said as she raised her wand up ready to use it. "SPARKING FIGHT DONNING!" Star called out as she blasted everyone. Joey ended up with a sword, Adam an Axe, Bobby a three pronged spear, Janna daggers, and Star herself a magical bow and arrow all of which they had some Mewman armor on them as well.

"Thanks, Star." Joey said as Adam tweeted at his new Axe.

"Be careful children, there is no telling what she will do." Glossaryck said as he knew this was a bad idea but he also knew they were a lot alike, once they got their head onto something almost nothing would stop them at all.

They soon arrived at a warehouse area as they entered and saw who they assumed was Rita sitting in a chair. "Take the left, I'll take the right." Joey said as he began leading the team. Star understood.

"Ok got it." Star said as she was lucky she also brought a mace with her for good measure.

They then all roared as they charged forward ready to take down Rita but when they got to the light they saw it wasn't Rita but a man tied up and gagged. "We'll untie him. Hold this." Bobby said passing his weapon to Star who then stopped him.

"No, no, no!" Star began as she looked to Bobby. "Let's just think about this." Star said as Janna and Glossaryck then both looked up as Star chose a bad time to bring the book with her.

"Oh shit!" Janna said seeing a familiar dripping from above before Rita jumped down and created a shockwave as she looked around to see the five teenagers here.

"Right on time." Rita began as they tried to get back up. "I was beginning to think you were all too dumb to know where the dead ships live." Rita said only for Janna to throw the dagger at Rita who dodged it and saw it stab into the wood nearby as they surrounded her. "Let's play." Rita said as Glossaryck from his spot where he was dropped from the shockwave with the book saw a fight was about to break out and it was on.

The group all charged at Rita as they swung the weapons Star got for them at her but Rita showed she was the better fighter as she dodged and avoided each attach with ease. She ducked under a staff strike and even avoided one of Star's Narwhal Blasts. They all attacked and fought her but Rita kept knocking them down hard as soon Rita decided to end this quickly and responded by sending a shockwave blast in turn knocking them all down and turning off the lights in response.

"Uh ok." Glossaryck said as he saw the five were beaten quiet easily as he saw may need to call for help fast.

(Later)

The five were soon all tied up with ropes around their next as they were all tied up to a fishing boat as Rita looked to them. "Five little rangers tied up like fish." Rita said as she then stopped in front of Joey. "The Leader? Oh, Hello, Red." Rita greeted in a taunting manner only for Joey to head butt her for it as she was knocked back barely as she didn't even seem effected as she began to laugh a bit. "You're not entirely disappointing." She taunted as Joey was really angry right now. "Oh, look at you. Trying to figure out my plan." Rita taunted as she knew they could not defeat them. "I'll just tell you." Rita said as Star heard her as she knew if she could only reach her wand she could bust them all out of here.

"Yellow has led you to your deaths!" Rita yelled as she looked at them. "Because I'm going to kill you, one by one, until you tell me, where is my crystal." Rita said as she looked straight at Joey after walking around the five.

"We don't know!" Joey argued as he didn't know and he was damn well sure none of them knew.

"No, Red. You don't know!" Rita yelled holing Joey's face. "But guess what? One of you does!" Rita yelled as she then let go of Joey's face. "Who could it be?" Rita said as she began walking around to pick a Ranger to interrogate. "Eenie, meanie, miney... Blue." Rita said as she knew Blue or Bobby was the one who knew where it was as everyone looked shocked to hear this as they looked to Bobby. "Blue, so loyal. Pure of heart. Tell the class what you know!" Rita yelled as she wants to know where the Zeo Crystal was located. "Where's my crystal?" She asked as she wanted to know as the green power energy flowed through her from her staff but Bobby wasn't going to share. "You can tell me now, Blue, or you can tell me after I kill all of your friends." Rita said as Bobby was getting scared but he refused to tell her not knowing that Rita wasn't bluffing.

"Lets' start with, Black." Rita said as she moved her staff and held it to Adam's neck as the energy from her crystal hurt Adam big time as Bobby saw this.

"No stop!" Bobby begged as Star began to panic.

"Adam!" Star called as she saw Adam was in great pain.

"He dies in three, two..." Rita began the countdown using her fingers to signify it as when she got to one Bobby cracked.

"Okay! Okay!" Bobby called out as Rita pulled the staff back and thus Adam was able to breathe again as he caught his breath from it and his near death experience. "Don't hurt my friends, all right." Bobby said as he sounded like he was crying from an anxiety attack. "It's at a dining establishment." Bobby said as Rita looked to him.

"Where? What does that mean? What's it called?" Rita asked as Bobby looked to her on this noting how she demanded it more then asked.

"It's a Krispy Kreme." Bobby said as Adam heard this and was shocked as the favorite doughnut place for many was right on top of the Zeo Crystals.

"Krispy Kreme." Rita said as everyone saw this. "This is a special place?" Rita asked as she looked to Bobby making sure to get every bit of information she could get on it.

"Very special." Bobby confirmed as he looked to Rita.

"It must be. The source of life itself is buried there." Rita said as she began to smile sinisterly knowing she now had the location of the Crystals she desired. "Thank you, Blue, for being so weak." Rita said as Janna looked to Bobby as she wanted to make a comment but knew Bobby was trying to save his friends so chose not to as it was uncalled for. "Zordon would lose all respect for me if I don't kill you." Rita said as she walked passed them sounding like she was going to show the Rangers mercy. "At least one of you." Rita said as everyone heard this.

"What?!" Star asked as Rita then pointed her staff at Bobby sending a shock wave out which then dropped him into the water as everyone was shocked at this.

"NO BOBBY!" Joey called out as Bobby made a splash in the water as Rita left as everyone began to panic as Bobby was in major danger right now as the rope went down faster life the gravity of water didn't effect it added the fact Bobby had weights on him weighing him down the green energy in the rope flowed as it went down fast.

"Joey we gotta help him!" Janna panicked as Star tried to get loose and go for her wand. Soon to their shock the rope stopped like a noose on a man's neck when they were hanged on the gallows.

"You're not ready to kill me!" Rita called as she walked away from them. "You're not worthy!" She taunted with a laugh before releasing another burst from her staff which freed them all as she walked away.

"Quick get the rope!" Joey called as they all went for the rope as Star went for her wand.

"I got it!" Star called out panicked as they all pulled Bobby out of the water together as Glossaryck had a bad signal thanks to the power coins and Rita but when he saw this he was also shocked to see this. They all began to pull him up and lay him down as Star began to check him trying to shake him awake do anything to show he was ok.

"He's gonna be ok right?" Janna asked as she looked to Star as she worked.

"Hey, Hey! Come you got this big guy!" Joey said as Star began to tear up at this she went for a pulse and found... nothing.

"He's dead." Star began with a crack as she was now tearing up as they heard this. "He's dead." Star said as this was the first time she or any of them had seen death like this as Joey heard this.

"No." Joey said as Adam saw this as their group of five just went to four.

*Insert Stand by Me Prince Royce version

Star then found something in his pocket with his phone as she pulled it out as they all looked at it and saw it was the note she had made during Saturday Detention as they all saw it as Bobby had actually kept it. This of course brought Star to tears as she saw this as everyone tried to think of what to do next. "Pick him up." Star said as they all heard this. "Help me pick him up!" Star called as everyone acted as Joey was frozen as it was like the entire world had gone silent around him.

"Come on!" Adam called as Joey and Janna then helped as they each grabbed an arm or a leg to help pick up Bobby as Star used her wand to grab the book of spells and in turn carried them all off hoping Glossaryck or Zordon could undo what just happened somehow.

It was a long way to make it back to the cave and the weight of Bobby's death only made it feel longer. They were all still shocked from what happened but at least they shared a light of hope that Zordon would know a way of fixing this up. The town was luckily quiet and silent at that time of the night, just enough for them to carry Bobby all the way. So quiet in fact that the only sound that they could hear was Star's increased mourning. When they thought of becoming superheroes they weren't expecting things of this magnitude to happen, they weren't used to it and now it hit them like a truck. The thought of losing a friend was devastating and it was made way worse by their thought of it being their fault. After a while of walking, they made it to the place as Joey moved Bobby's body.

"It's ok, it's ok. C'mon, Bobby. We've got you, buddy." Joey said as he held his friend in his arms and turned to Star as she watched him with a worried expression. "Hold him there. Take him to the cave." He asked of her, to which she nodded yes.

Joey then passed Bobby's body to Star and Adam and he then signaled for the others to jump into the water down below with him on the way to the cave.

All four of them went through the water like before while carrying Bobby and then headed into the ship again to see Zordon and have a word with him but sadly, they weren't going to get the answer they wanted. The grief and the pain were still present and with all the friends he had lost long time ago Zordon could actually relate to them and their predicament.

"Master Bobby?" Alpha sadly asked in disbelief at the sight of the four teens carrying Bobby's lifeless body. Joey just shook his head. "What happened?"

"Zordon, man, you've got to fix this." Joey begged, still visibly shaken from the recent events as he and his friends behind him still clung onto the little vestige of hope they all still shared.

"Please." Star added in a sad tone, which prompted Zordon to speak up.

"Do something, okay? There must be something you can do." Joey tried to reason. Zordon shook his head.

"I told you, you were not ready." Zordon reminded him with disappointment heard in his voice. The team insisted.

"Zordon, please help us, okay? Please." Joey asked.

"There is nothing I can do for him." Zordon stated, knowing his limits. This broke the hearts of the team when they heard it. He then looked deep into Joey's soul, very sorry as he did. "We were both reckless with our teams."

The team dropped and sat down in defeat. Even Star was looking down, breathing heavily and shaking her head. Adam got up but he didn't say anything. Everyone seemed so distraught at the time.

"No." Alpha mused, shaking his head and voicing his deep concern.

The whole team just stayed there for a while not moving or leaving their place.

"I'm sorry." Joey muttered with a distant voice as he walked over to the others. "I'm sorry, guys. He's dead because of me."

"No, Joey, it was all of us." Star said as she got back on her feet, trying to take the pain away from her friend.

"No! I pushed him into this. And as usual I made the wrong decision. Out of fear, out of anger. I don't know, I'm just angry." Joey kept arguing. "He was a great kid, you know. And he loved us. He loved being a ranger. I'm sorry, Bobby. I'd trade my life for yours."

Joey turned and looked back at Bobby's body again. But then Star kept going.

"Maybe he traded his life for us." She spoke up to the others, trying to be the voice of reason they needed. All eyes in the room went to Star as she made her point. "It must have been a fair trade to him. If we can't bring him back then let's not make matters worse, let's not make his sacrifice be in vain. We're still alive, are we not?"

Everyone nodded slowly to Star's words. Maybe she was actually getting at something there. There was something in the air, a thing that bonded all of them and it was friendship. Star then shook her head as she continued.

"I spent so much time worrying about being a queen and doing anything I wanted, that I almost missed the most obvious thing: I'm not alone. And neither are you. We are all together and we have each other's backs. The truth is, everything we said to each other, it doesn't matter." Star paused and drifted off in silence for a moment before she spoke up again with her focus back.

"This." She said pointing around and referring to everything the team had worked for. "This is the only thing that matters. It mattered to Bobby and it matters to me. We are what we choose to be and I choose to be a fighter like my ancestors, not a hider."

Glossaryck felt like saying a word but he chose against it simply due to how amazed he was at Star's progress. He didn't even have to teach her that but she was already doing and saying what a true friend would. She fell but she got back up again.

"She's right." Janna said out of the bottom of her heart in agreement. She smirked and got up to join the speech. "If I had seen any of this as a kid I would have fainted. This is the kind of adventure I always wanted to chase with my friends and just because it looks distant or far away doesn't mean I'll stop chasing it. This might hurt, and it might be risky but hell if I don't try. I say we go for it, I'm done being a screw-up." Janna then nodded. "Plus, I have nothing better to do, do I?"

"Yeah. You're right." Adam added with clarity now reached. "I'm down if you are, guys."

Their talk was cut short however, when in an unexpected turn of events the Morphing Grid was turned on. It all made sense, their emotions flowing, their hearts opening, them realizing the higher call and reality of the situation, it was all that was needed for the Grid to finally work. Everyone turned and looked at the awaited event, knowing full well that this was Zordon's call.

"Zordon! Zordon! Look at the grid!" Alpha called as they saw the energy of the Grid began to move and spin and turned blue. "This is your time! Do... do you see it! The Grid is open! Step through!" Alpha called as he looked to Zordon.

"Yes, I see it." Zordon replied in understanding.

"Step through, Zordon!" Alpha told his master again as he watched and the four teens walked over.

They knew what was meant to happen. Zordon would tap into the grid and soon he would regain his body and humanoid shape. That's what was meant to happen and that's what made the next thing to happen even more surprising.

Something didn't go quite like they pictured. The lights faded and so did Zordon. Everyone looked around in confusion.

"Master?" Alpha called out now that his master was nowhere to be seen.

"Where is he?" Star asked, concerned about Zordon's well-being.

"He must have walked through the grid." Alpha assumed in the middle of the scenario.

"Alpha, where'd he go?" Janna asked the little robot, now worried about Zordon too.

"I don't know where he is." Alpha stated, throwing his arms in the air but all of a sudden the walls shot up with light and shaky movement that made Alpha jump back in surprise. That was Zordon there, he was back, showing that he didn't go away like they thought he did.

"Zordon, why didn't you step through? That was your only chance." Alpha wondered as he regained composure and fixed his gaze on his master in disbelief.

"I know." Zordon said, knowing the meaning of his actions. "But only one can come back."

And as if on cue, Bobby's body began shaking, convulsing and coughing the water out of his lungs, much to everyone's shock. He was brought back to life and now Zordon's words made a whole lot more sense. His chance, his only hope of getting his old body back and being a ranger once again had been sacrificed by himself for a greater good, to bring Bobby back to life and to his friends.

As a true leader, Zordon had made priorities and put others before himself. He was now at peace with himself.

"Bobby." Adam mused at the sight of their fallen friend rising.

"Oh my god." Janna said and then she, Star and Adam ran over to Bobby to help him up and check up on him. Star had seen some pretty strange magic but even resurrection was relatively new to her and therefore a total shocker, even to Glossaryck, who came off the book at the thought of the miraculous event.

"By the gods." He heard himself muse alongside the words of care from Star and the others.

"Are you okay?" Star asked Bobby while she and the others held him closer.

From them only Joey stood in place, staring at Zordon and walking at him. He looked back at his team with watery eyes, almost crying at that, then back at Zordon, who knew what he was thinking.

"I went out?" Bobby asked, still pretty dizzy from what went down.

"What? No, well, maybe a little." Adam said to him as he tried to reassure him.

"I told you we were superheroes." Bobby said with his happiest face and almost laughing.

"Indeed you are." Glossaryck said, sharing their relief.

"There can be only one red ranger." Zordon told Joey in a compassionate tone and he nodded, getting the message. "Joey, this is your time. This is your team."

"Thank you." Joey mused at Zordon, accepting his role as mentor. He then went back to his friends as they laughed and talked. They were happy. They all turned to look at him and the first thing Bobby did was hug him out of joy. It felt good.

"Welcome back, my friend." Said Joey to his returned friend. The five were all complete now and they felt that way. Star came and joined the hug, soon turning it into a group hug that made them all feel way better with each other.

"We've gotta go to Krispy Kreme, Joey." Bobby said as he pulled back, now remembering their mission and the task at hand. They had to stop Rita and they were running out of time.

"What?" Asked Adam, a bit taken back by the idea.

"What, like for food or something? Is this really the time for that?" Glossaryck wondered, even he knew when to get real and focus on the task at hand.

"Not for donuts." Bobby cleared out. That was the site of the Zeo crystal and as such it was Rita's next and hopefully last destination. They couldn't have her go around after that.

"Okay." Joey said and then Star brushed his and Bobby's hair wildly in excitement.

"We're all back on track!" She cheerfully exclaimed with her confidence regained.

"I recon this might be the right time for trying to, well, you know, suit up, morphing time and all that yadda." Glossaryck pointed out, to which Alpha and Zordon agreed, knowing that the rangers would need all and each leverage they could afford having. They got it.

"Later we won't have time." Adam agreed.

"Right. Let's do this." Joey agreed. Star then cracked her neck.

"Here we go, team" She mused.

Next thing they knew they were all forming a circle around the Morphing Grid, making the bond right there and strengthening their connection. All this to tap into their inner power and unleash their true potential.

"Thank you, Zordon." Alpha told Zordon, knowing this was the right time to thank him for being a good master and an equally good teacher.

"Yeah, thanks. You did well, my friend." Glossaryck told him to, recognizing the great opportunities that came off their whole ordeal. His job had just improved a great deal.

The five got in position and then let their emotions do the rest.

"It's morphing time." Joey spoke with great confidence, only to get a funny look from Star.

"Really?" She said with a smirk. Joey just shrugged.

"Couldn't help it."

And there the energy came flowing through the teens, hitting them like a hard gust of wind and lighting up the place. They could feel how they tapped into their colors, the suits coming off their core, shaping and molding around them in a cool manner. And it felt good, like no magic Star had ever experienced in the flesh. Lights went off for a bit and then they came back, revealing the sight of the new team of rangers, fully morphed and transformed.

They came walking through the front gate towards the stairs at a slow rate, enjoying the moment.

"Seriously, what's with the slow walk, guys? Aren't we in a rush?" Star asked as they moved.

"She's got a point, let's roll." Adam said as they switched to running and Alpha, Glossaryck and Zordon watched them go from afar in delight.

"Do you think they'll make it?" Alpha asked a bit concerned for their safety.

"They better do. That's my hide that depends on the princess being unscathed." Glossaryck commented.

"Let us pray." Zordon added.

Along the way, Star stopped for a moment to get adding some extra stuff to her suit. More colors, hearts, glitter, only the necessary.

"For the record, these things are quite comfortable." Star mentioned.

"Amen to that, sister." Janna supplied.

(Meanwhile with Rita Repulsa)

Far away, Rita continued walking down her evil path down a construction site and rocky mine area. She may have had a hurry to get the crystal in other circumstances but not these, she liked her odds. The rangers she met were barely amateurs and they were dealt with accordingly, their grit broken and dreams crushed. How silly was it of Zordon to send children to fight for him.

Still, in the end it did not matter, she had intimidated them and even killed the blue one, they had to get the message. She felt like she had gotten a little sloppy for her standards, leaving them there instead of killing them and even breaking them free but what was the harm? They would have gotten out themselves and even if they had any power left in them they were too weak and frail to pose a threat to her.

Puny humans.

Though that got Rita thinking that the one carrying the magical wand felt awfully different from the earthlings and more like some other race. Something that struck her as alien and familiar but it didn't matter now. Soon the whole measly population would be nothing but the dust that her new empire was going to be built over.

She kept walking, causing a worker in the site to turn around and see her from his booth. He had no clue of what was happening and before he could resume his work, the ground below his feet trembled wildly so he exited the booth. Out there was Rita, now using the power of her staff to call upon an ancient power to gather an army like, no other.

From the stone and granite came newly formed humanoids, monsters pumping with life due to Rita, stretching in wretched forms and lining up one by one as they rose in front of their queen. A dark smile formed in Rita's face as her troops began moving. She would get the crystal alright, but she would have her fun all the way up to that. After all, what was her power worth if she didn't use it?

She then ordered for her minions to follow and destroy everything as they passed. Soon her dear Goldar would rise like new and show the Earth what real power looked like. And it would be glorious.

(TBC)

ESKK: Finally done with this chapter. Now folks after the big battle of Echo Creek we'll be getting to the good stuff, that's right main star story with some changes and a few Ranger adventures and shenanigans. Now then until then please leave a review and as I always say here ja-ne.


	4. Chapter 4 GO! GO! POWER RANGERS!

Power Rangers vs the Forces of Evil

ESKK: Well this was a long time coming but glad I finally finished the chapter. Anyway let's start the action read and review! Also great thanks to Celestial Glowhead who has both co-written and helped to edit this story to be more basic grammar acceptable. Now then let's all say IT'S MORPHING TIME!

(Start Chapter 4)

The group began running through the cave. They had to hurry before Rita could form Goldar. But when the team arrived Janna stopped and so did her friends. "Wait hold up! Look." Janna called out as everyone looked up through the cave water and saw Rita's putties.

Star smiled. "Alright... let's do this!" Star called as everyone then jumped up and then threw each other upwards to fight. The first to go up were Joey and Bobby who then began to fight off the Putties in the water to get them out of their cave.

Star was then tossed up by Janna and Adam as the five soon began fighting and tearing through the putties. This was clearly easier for them now as Ludo and his cronies had been excellent practice. Once they cleared the water of the putties they began to swim up as Star grinned under her pink ranger mask. "Come on! Super hero entrance!" Star cheered as they swam up to the surface.

(Surface)

The group jumped up and out of the water as they landed on the ledge crouching. They all got up then. When they stood up they saw the putties began to come at them.

"Come on!" Joey called as they all then charged in.

Joey and the crew began fighting their way through the putties.

Joey then jumped over one of them and then summoned a sword weapon and slashed through a putty.

"Eat this! Dino Arrow!" Star called out as soon as her wand became a bow and arrow which shot Pterodactyl shaped arrows. She smiled at this.

"YEE-HAW!" Adam yelled out as he fought his way through the putties and then he gave Bobby a lift. Bobby then jumped up and began kicking the putties while jumping across them.

"Yeah, this is so much better with armor on!" Bobby called out as he then jumped up and did a back flip before he began to kick the Putties and Janna then ran in.

"Come on! Bring it!" Janna said out loud as she beat down the Putties. Adam tore one's head off and knocked it down. Joey ran in with his power sword out as Star fired magic blasts from her wand left and right while beating down all Putties that got to close.

"Guys, they just keep coming!" Joey called out as they were starting to be swarmed by them and Bobby saw this.

"There's too many of them!" Bobby yelled as they kept fighting. Star was worried about her wand losing power.

Adam then had an idea as he decided to act on it. "You guys hold them off!" Adam called as he then ran off.

"Adam, where are you going!?" Star called as Adam then cheered and then jumped off the ledge back to the cave possibly to pick up something.

(Rita)

Rita was already forming Goldar as she grinned at it, using her powers to make it so as the Gold she had gathered formed to make Goldar's body. She grinned evilly at it." Make, my monster grow!" Rita called out as Goldar was soon done forming as Rita laughed for her victory. "I've missed you, my friend." Rita said as she had truly missed Goldar.

Goldar then roared out while spreading his wings out, ready to serve Rita Repulsa once more.

(Back with the Rangers)

The group were still fighting as Janna saw what was about to happen. "They're gonna push us off the edge!" Janna called as Bobby then saw something coming.

"In coming!" Bobby called as everyone then ducked and soon the Mastodon Zord appeared and with it Adam who cheered as the Zord spun around the ground shooting all the putties that got in its line of fire.

(Back with Rita)

Once Goldar was formed Rita began making her way to Echo Creek as she smirked at her victory being at hand. "Let's kill everyone." Rita said as she began to walk away since she had a Crystal to claim.

(Back With the Rangers)

Adam jumped out of his Zord and he smiled at everyone as they all cheered at their first victory. "Did you guys see that?!" Adam called out as everyone hugged or knuckle bumped him since he clearly got them this win. "All right, who wants me to pimp their ride, too?" Adam asked as Bobby then turned around and he saw something was wrong, really wrong.

"Uh, guys!" Bobby called as his face mask came off and everyone looked at him. "We're too late." Bobby said as the Rangers began to gather at the edge and saw Goldar walking about.

"Oh man..." Adam began as Star saw the same. "That's, uh, that's a lot of gold." Adam said as they saw Goldar was now on the loose and their masks came off.

"We're gonna protect the crystal, right?" Janna asked as Star nodded.

"Yeah we're going to Echo Creek." Star said as she eyed the beast.

"Let's get the Zords." Janna said. Star was going to be piloting a robot now.

(Later at the cave)

The Rangers were getting in the Zords and Star boarded hers while the protective field appeared for the cockpit. Bobby was cheering a bit now that he was in the Triceratops Dinozord. "This is a lot different than the van!" Bobby called just before he yelped as he felt something latch to his back and pull him in place. The Rangers all felt this as they looked around and saw a cord of sorts attach to their suits and then the Zords literally became an extension of themselves. Soon the control sticks flew into their hands and Bobby was cheering since he was enjoying this big time as he was ready to go wild.

"Woo! Yippee ki-yay, mother..." Bobby began before he stopped himself from continuing. "Mother's good, mother's good." Bobby said as he stopped himself from dropping the F Bomb.

(Alpha)

"Go! Go! Power Rangers!" Alpha called out guiding the dino mechs to the exit much like how the crew would do a plane.

(Later outside Echo Creek)

The Zords began to run in formation side by side as the Pterodactyl Zord flew in first followed by the Mastodon, then Tyrannosaurus, followed up by Sabretooth Tiger, and then the Triceratops ran in but the problem there was that it was running in backwards and Bobby was freaking out a bit.

(Bobby)

"I'm not going the right way, Joey, I'm going backwards!" Bobby called out trying to regain control of his Zord to run the right way.

(Echo Creek)

The Zords ran into the street. They all arrived and saw the damage Rita was doing to it in order to find Krispy Kreme.

(Star)

"Guys! The Town!" Star called as a huge panic was being caused by Goldar and Rita. "She's destroying it!" Star called as they had to act fast before Rita could find the Crystal and that if she hadn't already found it.

(Rita)

"Krispy Kreme!" Rita called out walking by as Goldar punched his arm into another building, with people panicking around her. An explosion was caused by what Goldar did to the building and Rita rolled her eyes as that wasn't it. "Not there." She said as she swore at this, she needed to give Goldar a brain eventually.

(Star)

"Rita and her Golden boy haven't found Krispy Kreme yet." Star said as she could see it from her airborne vantage point.

(Joey)

"Ok, Star, you hold them there. Bobby, Adam, you two circle the Krispy Kreme and make sure it's safe. I'm heading straight for Goldar." Joey said as their Zords ran through the streets to where Goldar was causing damage.

(Star)

"Got it! I'll hold her off!" Star called out ready to kick butt as she flew her Zord through the sky and thanks to their Morphing Grid she almost instinctively knew how to operate it.

(Janna)

"Star, I'll go with you!" Janna called next, following after Star to help her out.

(Battle)

Mastodon ran behind Sabertooth as Triceratops was right behind the black mammoth. "Let's go boys! Bobby, it's just the two of us!" Adam was heard as they ran to circle around the Doughnut shop.

(Bobby)

"I'm right behind you!" Bobby called out as he followed after Adam.

(Battle)

Mastodon took a turn which was sharp enough to hit something, knocking down a traffic sign as Triceratops followed closely after it.

(Adam)

"Oops." Adam said as he saw he hit something he didn't want to hit.

(Star)

Star pulled on her controls, changing to attack position and when she did, she saw guns appear on her Zord all charged up and ready to fire. "Surprise!" Star called out as she was ready to rumble.

(Battle)

Pterodactyl began firing at Rita but her shots missed. Rita saw this and also how the Zord flew around, no doubt to circle around again. Rita scoffed as she began walking again since she wasn't scared in the slightest. "How cute. The Rangers found their costumes and their dino cars." Rita said, she didn't intend for this to happen but as long as they were still beginners she was sure they hadn't discovered the Zords' greatest power. "Well let's give them something else to play with." Rita said before she tapped her staff to the ground and in turn caused a ripple of energy as from it the ground began to crack and the Putties began to rise up at their mistress summoning them.

One even got to a window as it roared out and now the Rangers and Zords had to take on an army of Putties. "Crush them!" Rita roared out her order as the Putty army charged in to take on the Rangers long enough for their mistress to find the Zeo Crystals.

The putties on the run soon called the attention of the Rangers as they did their formations in their rides.

"Guys, Rita is trying to keep us busy while she gets the crystals, we have to block her." Joey called out to the team's attention as his Zord stomped several putties into dust, careful to avoid the civilians that ran around in fear as their battle shook all Echo Creek down to its core.

"We can't leave the people helpless either, Joey." Star argued, catching sight of the folks trying to hide in their homes and whatever buildings were close. She made short work of the putties trying to raid them with her Zord's weapons.

But as the rangers battled the horde of evil, a few other creatures showed up in the wrong place and at the wrong time.

(With Ludo and his monsters)

"That's it, you buffoons, I don't want any excuses today, that wand is ours to take and if you blow it then you'll pay for it." Ludo spoke as he stepped through the portal with his group of henchmen. They heard the ranger team was at a bad moment, their town being ravaged by some Rita Repulsa.

Ludo didn't know a whole lot about her but he had to admit that saying she was scary was putting it lightly. She was a powerful tyrant with more power at her disposal than he could hope to get off the moronic minions that he still relied upon. A figure that inspired respect and fear from most people who remotely knew about interdimensional affairs.

But that was of little consequence, he thought. In the midst of the ensuing chaos that was her raid on Echo Creek, she sure wouldn't notice a small wand being taken off the clutch of the magic princess she was fighting.

Holding that thought, Ludo felt a bit jealous that the attack on the town hadn't been his, it was sad that after the evil mistress was done with her plans on earth there wouldn't be nearly as much as an earth for him to stand in but it didn't matter, with the immaculate power of the wand he would take over Mewni once and for all. Granted that with a bit of practice first though.

"Now, where are Star Butterfly and her pesky fan club?!" Ludo asked out as he and his crew walked through the ruins in search for the princess, only to get a major shocker at the sight of what was going up all around them.

"Master Ludo, look!" Buff Frog yelled and then signaled for his boss and crew to look at the massive Zords that were now doing battle against the putties and heading towards the Goldar.

What made it even crazier and set their mouths wide open was the sight of the Pterodactyl Zord that soared through the air and when it came close to them as it gunned the putties down, they got an idea of how out of their depth they were.

"What do we do now, sir?" Came from one of Ludo's minions as they realized just how outclassed they were. Ludo thought for a moment before answering.

"We are monsters, there's only one thing we can do: Back off into the portal slowly like we've got any dignity left and maybe we will believe it."

Everyone agreed and they opened a portal, scrambling and running away in fear.

The rangers took notice of that with glee.

"Was that Ludo?" Joey asked.

"Ludo crapping his pants, that is." Star said between chuckles.

The rest is coming along but I'm a bit stressed out, have to think a bit.

(With Bobby and Adam)

"How many does she need?" Bobby asked in surprise having seen how the newly formed putties were making things even harder.

(With Star and Janna)

"This is just insane. On the bright side, more for the fire." Said Star, pulling herself together, gaining a steely resolve and blasting the putties surrounding Janna'a Triceratops.

"Take that, you blockheads!" Janna cheered as she joined the fight and pushed back, her Triceratops stomping and chewing down all putties that Star hadn't blasted already.

(With Joey)

"Okay, let's try this!" Joey exclaimed as he drew a plan of attack and had his T-Rex stomp down a car to weaponized, it. It was a yellow Chevrolet Camaro, which he luckily picked before its driver could get in. Joey would have to minimize the property damage later but now was not the time. He had bad guys to take down now.

With some handy footwork of his T-Rex, Joey launched the car as a projectile against the horde, smashing many of them apart.

"Sorry, Bumblebee!" He called out in reference to Transformers due to the car being the same model that Bumblebee was. Some childhood memories went there.

"Woohoo!" He cheered before an incoming swarm of putties jumped from the rooftops around him and tried to gang up on the T-Rex. Joey reacted to this and his T-Rex began shaking them off, even catching some with its mouth and chewing them to pieces with the force of its jaw.

But more were coming and it soon turned too pesky for Joey.

"I can't get them off!" He exclaimed as he fought back. But he wasn't alone in this.

"Turn around!" Came a yell from Star as she piloted the Pterodactyl towards the T-Rex's position. "Trust me!"

Joey did as told and as soon as he did, Star reduced the putties to dust, careful to not hit the T-Rex too. She had enough practice in accuracy with her wand to be a good gunner for the team. More reasons as to why the training truly paid off.

"Thanks, Star." Said Joey in relief once his Zord was freed.

"Anytime!" Star replied with a wink and a click of her tongue. She then took evasive action and spun her ride to shake off the putties on her Pterodactyl, splattering them all over the streets. "You mess with the best and that's what you get!"

But as efficient as it was, the combined fighting of the rangers wasn't getting them too far. Goldar got closer and closer to its destination, so mindless that he even crushed some of Rita's putties. As it did, Rita turned to her left and fixed her gaze on the site she was looking for.

"The crystal." She grimly mused to herself now that Krispy Kreme was found.

(With the rangers)

"She just found the crystal, didn't she?" Star pointed out more than asked as she circled Goldar and tried to shoot it down to no avail.

The others noticed this, prompting Joey to give them the order to roll and head there to stop Rita.

"Let's move!" Joey called out and they all followed, moving up to where Rita was.

(With Rita)

Rita got inside and sat quietly, patiently waiting and eating a donut while Goldar moved in to finish the job.

Then came Goldar's fist, slamming hard through the walls and windows to reach for and seize the crystal, which was hidden inside a plastic cup. Once it had it, it pulled its; fist back, the crystal now under Rita's power and secured under Goldar's iron grip.

The rangers came along and watched, all of them getting in combat formations and ready to stop Goldar now that the crystal had fallen into Rita's possession.

"I'll take Goldar from the right." Joey said. He then charged against the golden giant in his T-Rex. Then the others came to help him.

"Got your back, Joey!" Star told him as she joined.

"C'mon!" Adam shouted as he charged in too.

Joey led the strike and took a high leap with his T-Rex, landing right on Goldar's back to throw him off balance. The T-Rex climbed further, chasing an advantage.

Janna's Sabretooth tiger went up next, she shot high and jumped against Goldar, slamming against its torso and knocking it off balance. Between the T-Rex and the Triger attacking it, Goldar came down, crashing against several power lines.

Unknown to Joey however, his parents were among the crossfire, part of the collateral damage of the whole conflict and he was looking for his son.

(With Joey's parents)

Joey's parents were in their car, his dad driving through the rampage going all around while using his phone.

"Joey, it's your dad." Joey's dad said on the phone, leaving his message after he and Joey's mom had called him up many times with no results. They were worried sick about him and Star since the morning as neither of them was in bed or in the house and now they were trying to find the two in the midst of the chaos that was unleashed upon Echo Creek.

"Your mom's with me, we've been looking for you and Star all morning, at school, downtown, in the park."

Joey's mom then took the phone and began speaking too.

"Joey and Star, you two have to go somewhere safe until this settles but take care. Call us when this is over and we will pick you up but answer the phone, alright? Please be fine, you two."

Soon they both yelped as they looked to the side and saw the T-Rex Zord and the Sabertooth Tiger Zord going at the gold monster nearby.

(Battle)

"How's that feel?!" Joey called out taunting as the T-Rex got a grip with its fangs on Goldar.

"Come on, we got this!" Janna called as she held her own grip with the Sabretooth Tiger. Soon Goldar grabbed both of them and tore them both off before throwing the T-Rex aside. Joey was heard screaming followed by Janna as they went flying.

"NO!" They both yelled from their cockpits as they landed nearby causing a bit of damage but nothing major.

"Here comes Star to save the day!" Star yelled as she and Pterodactyl flew in firing at Goldar but Goldar saw her and hit her Zord's wing causing her to spin a bit but it hit Goldar back while she was at it. Once Star regained control she laughed and got Goldar.

(With Joey's parents)

Unaware to any of them, as Goldar stepped back the gold in his body melted and fell off him. Joey's parents in the car were driving by as the gold landed on their car. They both yelled out as Joey's dad lost control of the car and in turn it flew off and flipped. They both yelled in shock at this and once the car stopped they began trying to hit their way out but to no avail while the car began to fill with smoke.

(Joey)

Joey saw this when he looked and saw his parents were in trouble. He had to do something fast knowing that if he didn't move they could end up hurt or worse. Joey then quickly acted and as his face plate once more came up, knowing it was time to be a hero.

(Outside)

Joey was running to the downed car. He wasn't going to let his parents get hurt. As he ran though, two putties got in his way, to which Joey then roared and kicked both of them. He proceeded to beat them down but he did not have the time to deal with them. The Putties were soon downed and Joey then heard his dad cry for help. He ran as fast as he could to help his parents. Once Joey got to the car he tore the door off its hinges and looked frantically to his parents, seeing they were both ok.

"Give me your hand!" He called, holding out his hand to help them both out.

"Help!" Joey's dad called when he saw a red suited being tear off a door like it was nothing and then he tried to edge away to protect his wife.

"Hector! Sandra! Look at me." Joey called as he knew his parents' names already and they both heard this in shock, which caused them to stop their struggling. "It's okay. Give me your hand." Joey said as he remembered how his parents used to say the same thing when he was younger and afraid to move.

Once his two parents took their son's hand, even if they didn't know it was him, Joey pulled them both out and carried them to safety over his shoulders, refusing to leave them behind. Once Joey got them to safety he placed them down and nodded to them. "Are you two going to be okay?" Joey asked, to which they nodded, then Joey nodded back and he headed out to rejoin the fight, not even giving them a name since he had to go help his friends.

"Wait! Who are you?" Joey's mom Sandra asked as she wanted to know.

"I'm... the Red Power Ranger." Joey said before he headed off to rejoin the fight and help his friends.

(With Rita)

Rita, once she was out of the building, smiled as she saw Goldar was doing what he was meant to. "Yes, dig, Goldar!" Rita said with a grin and Goldar dug to find her crystal.

(With Bobby)

"Me, and Adam are going to try and push Goldar into the wall." Bobby said now that they had to keep Goldar away from the Crystal.

(Battle)

Both Triceratops and Mastodon ran at Goldar but Goldar just bashed the two away as Mastodon landed on top of a building while Triceratops landed in some rubble nearby.

(Bobby)

"I'm down!" Bobby yelled when he saw he was stuck. "We keep hitting him and he keeps forming back up!" Bobby called out. They needed a plan.

(Star)

"Wait, that's it!" Star called out as she realized something. "Bobby, hold tight, I've got an idea!" Star called out with a grin as she had a reckless Star Butterfly plan in the works. "Ready?" Star asked as she had the Triceratops in sights.

(Bobby)

"Uh... yeah but for what exactly?" Bobby asked as he didn't know what to be ready for.

(Battle)

Pterodactyl then flew in and grabbed Triceratops, then flew off carrying it in its claws and talons while Bobby was shocked to see that he was flying now.

"I don't know what to press, okay?!" Bobby said as his Triceratops Zord was taken high into the air by the Pterodactyl and aimed towards the incoming Goldar. He was getting really shaken up there, but he held the urge to throw up and focused on the task at hand. He ran his hands through the buttons and through instinct he managed to press the right ones.

"Open wide, Rita!" Star yelled full of energy as she took aim.

"Let me try... Ohh, oooohhh!" Bobby screamed as the weight of the Triceratops was released from up high, going through Goldar's molten gold mass and then coming down on Rita by surprise. When the time was right, Bobby pressed the button and he was happy to see that the super weapon he had in mind went fully operational and fired a blue destruction wave on Rita, knocking her far away as she screamed and staggering Goldar, making it step back unbalanced.

Star laughed in reaction to the huge success.

Rita crashed through concrete and rolled on the street for a while until she came to a stop, gasping from the injuries she just took. Goldar, on the other hand, fell back and crashed down on a building from its wounds, causing an explosion.

The putties all over the area fell to bits in quick succession, losing their essence and life now that Rita was down. It was like a chain reaction or a domino effect, and the team was just glad it was over. They all took deep breaths.

"Hey, Bobby, are you okay?" Adam asked, seeing that Bobby's Triceratops was still down from the crash it had when it hit Rita.

"Yeah, I'm okay." Bobby replied, his head resting to the left side. He still felt a bit dizzy from the crash but it was worth it. Now he just wanted a break.

"That was crazy brave, dude." Adam told him amazed, complimenting his bravery and drive in the fight.

"Did we do it? It feels like we did, but did we really, though?" Star asked her friends, not knowing if the time was right to go back to her cheerful self or if there was something amiss there.

"We... Did we win?" Joey wondered, not knowing what else to say.

"Ha, ha; ha, yeah!" Adam said in joy as Goldar just kept melting away, drenching the streets in gold. But not just the streets.

(With Rita and Goldar)

Unknown to the team, Goldar's liquid essence moved across the street, getting to its unconscious mistress now that she needed it. The gold slipped beneath Rita, it lifted her up and went inside her cuts and scars, closing them as it went inside her. The golden mass then morphed into a giant palm that brought Rita to her feet as she regained consciousness and healed from her wounds. She got back up again, and so did Goldar.

"I feel the crystal." Rita mused as she drew a breath, regaining her composure and balance. She raised her right hand and reached out for her staff, bringing it to her with the power of her mind. She then seized it.

Nothing ended. The battle was back on.

(With the Rangers)

Joey was the first one to catch sight of the dreadful event going on.

"She's back." He mused.

Desperate and angrily, Goldar raised both arms over its head and brought them down like an axe, shaking the ground and making a crater, followed by a loud blast.

The blast shoved the rangers back. They covered their eyes when a huge bright flash came from the explosion, and once they opened their eyes, they saw just what Goldar was getting at.

"It's incredible." Bobby remarked now that he saw the crater was full with green crystals, flashing their lights over the place in an ominous manner.

"Oh my God." Janna said, surprised by the advantage that Goldar and Rita had just taken over them.

"C'mon, let's go!" Joey commanded, hoping to stop Rita before things got off hand. The Zords rolled in to fight Goldar all at once. Lots of smoke and fire surrounded them as they got in position.

"Okay, everyone," Joey called out to his friends as they formed a barricade to thwart Goldar's advance. "Hold the line."

Rita looked at the Zords with a smirk, walking right ahead with confidence.

Joey looked around to check if everyone in the team was ready for the scuffle. He confirmed it.

"Okay." Star mused before breathing in slowly, trying to stay cool and focus on what was about to go down.

"Let's go kick her butt, guys." Janna spoke up.

"C'mon!" Bobby added, full of determination.

Rita then gave Goldar the order.

"Crush them!" She exclaimed, and so the fight began.

"Okay, fire!" Joey told the team. They all complied and unloaded the full force of their cannons against Goldar's tough hide. The shots didn't penetrate, but they bothered it just enough to make it raise a hand in front of it to protect its shell.

The Pterodactyl's wings flapped and so Star took off once again, flying past Goldar's head and raining down a barrage of shots to make it turn and get its attention away from the other Zords.

"C'mon, guys! Keep it up!" Star exclaimed, trying to give the team some air to breathe. But it didn't work so well, next thing they knew, Goldar brought a giant fist down on Janna's Sabretooth, immobilizing her.

Next it punched Adam's Mastodon head on, shoving him back. This caused him to scream in pain.

Bobby was making some progress by blasting the shoulder but Goldar responded with a hard backhand that sent the Triceratops way back.

"Would you boys come at me?" Bobby asked out. He then got ready to strike back as all eyes went on him. He raised his Triceratops again and charged against Goldar, pushing at his fullest. "Come at me, bro!"

"Watch out, Bobby!" Adam called out to him.

But remarkable as his efforts were, they were proven futile by Goldar. Joey tried to boost his T-Rex forwards only for Goldar to keep up the barrage of punches and swats he was giving the rangers in an attempt to push them into the abyss.

"Yes!" Rita cheered in the middle of a fit of laughter, ecstatic as her Goldar gained the upper hand on the team. Things weren't looking good and the rangers knew it, but it didn't stop them from trying to fend off Goldar.

Another massive fist came down on Joey's T-Rex and this time it knocked it down hard, pinning it down on the street and heavily damaging it. Joey groaned from the impact. But Star wasn't letting him down.

She looked down to see that her friend was in peril, so she lowered her Pterodactyl and zoomed in to pick the T-Rex up.

"Joey! I'm coming in, hang in there, okay?" She assured him.

"I've got your back, Star!" Janna said as she moved in to protect both Zords from Goldar.

The Pterodactyl's talons seized the T-Rex as they began to hover safely off the ground. Together they set their aims on Goldar and both Star and Joey fired up to repel the attacks.

Goldar responded with an attack of its own, cocking it's right hand and forming a ball of destruction and fire that he then slammed against the two Zords in the air, causing some damage and lighting them up.

The heat was going up, Star realized. That wasn't going well, the flames engulfed her Zord's wings and they began to lose stability.

"It's getting a little hot here or is it just me?" Star said, looking worried and wiping the sweat off her face. "Can't breathe here."

Her Pterodactyl's talons soon gave in, releasing the T-Rex and Joey, much to Star's dismay.

"Joey!" Star screamed as Joey came down, still shooting at Goldar. It was a nasty fall, and Star soon joined him when Goldar raised both hands and then brought them down in a hammer strike on her Zord, flooring it next to the T-Rex.

It then wrapped its hands around the Pterodactyl, bending its wings in an attempt to crush Star inside.

"Dang it, that hurts." Star claimed as her space was reduced.

"Push them into the pit!" Rita demanded from her monster, who then switched to the other Zords and crouched to start shoving them further and further into the fiery pit behind them.

"Guys, we're getting flushed here!" Bobby cried out as his Zord was stopped on its tracks.

"C'mon! Everybody hold the line!" Joey exclaimed, strained as he was from his continuous efforts to stand his ground but to no avail.

There were explosions all around them, the fire rose and it covered them all, making their ordeal even harder.

"It's getting too hot in here, guys, don't know for how long we're gonna last." Janna said, a little disheartened. The others weren't feeling better. Joey then spoke up.

"No one dies alone, okay?" Joey told the others, their expressions changing.

Bobby was on the verge of tears, but full of determination, ready to go with the others. He felt fulfilled.

"I'm okay with that." He stated. The others nodded. He gave a battle cry as he kept going against Goldar's push.

"Hold the line." Joey repeated, lower this time, knowing just how much was at a stake at the time. His town, his family, his friends, who also counted as his family actually.

"You guys..." Adam mused before the intense heat and lack of air slowly made him pass out, deeply worrying the others.

"Adam, c'mon, get up! Snap out of it, buddy! We need you!" Janna asked of him before her own Zord began malfunctioning too, its lights flickering.

Even Star herself recognized how bad the situation was but it didn't make her lose her mind just like that. She remembered something among the lines of an ancient mewmian proverb that was told to her as a child. It went on about how when the world was ending, with a massive meteor about to come down on everybody, the danger was imminent, very real and all, but the fear, the fear was an option.

The world could be ending all around but looking at it wouldn't make a difference, it didn't matter. But if there was something that was worth looking at, something to behold at the moment, family or loved ones, that was what mattered.

And it mattered right now. Star looked around as she went into pit, looking at all the good friends she had made and she realized it wasn't a bad way to go. Earth really was a place she could call home and her friends she could call a family.

Her gaze went to Joey, the first friend she made on the planet and she smiled. They shared a house, shared a room and they also shared a purpose. He looked back at her, feeling a lot like her. They waved their hands at each other, no words needed there.

"It was the bomb hanging out with you, guys!" Star said out loud, grateful to have come to earth and become one of them. Bobby had something to say too.

"Thank you all for being my friends!" He shouted, thankful for everything the team did for him.

Star had a hard time thinking of what to do next, but she got a bit of an idea and decided to roll with it, holding back any tears she may have had. King River and Queen Moon didn't raise no quitter after all.

"Guys, hold onto each other!" She shouted, hoping for the best. They all did what they could.

And so Goldar threw them into the pit, watching as they dropped deep down into the blaze. What it didn't know, however, was what the rangers were getting at inside.

(With Alpha, Zordon and Glossaryck)

The three mentor figures were in their places, each one respectively thinking of the Rangers and hoping the best for them. They thought about their training, about their spirit and what they all had to offer, and while they felt worried, they also started to have faith on the young ones. They had seen what they were like and what they were made of, and despite some doubts they had before, the idea of trusting the fate of Earth to them didn't seem so bad.

"What are you two thinking about?" Glossaryck inquired pointing at Alpha with his hairy feet as the robot paced back and forth. Alpha turned to look at him, while Zordon was already in front.

"The team. I know we trained them hard and all, but was it enough? What if they're not ready for Rita and she's crushing them as we speak? I don't want to think of it." Alpha said, sounding pretty worried and concerned about the team. He formed what he considered a strong bond with them and so, he didn't feel ready to let go but they had no time to argue that, the whole town was counting on them.

"Uh-huh. I think I can feel you." Glossaryck said as his mind went to all the moments he had gone through with Star and even her mother, Moon. "One day they're small and you can tell them what to do, or what to not do, and then time passes, they grow and they're out there making their own lives."

Zordon raised an eyebrow as he and Alpha listened to what Glossaryck had to say.

"We are pretty old, the three of us, though we still look quite young for it, we have seen some things through the millennia we've been around. And from all of that, I'm just saying, that those guys are special." And he was right, the three had learned and taught a lot about life through that time, had seen people come and go, Rangers, queens, princesses, royalty, powerful wizards and monsters, yet the ones they were living with today, the ones under their charge and that were their responsibility, those took priority. Why?

Because they believed in them.

"I had friends too once." Zordon spoke up now that they were opening up. "A family even. That's what these Rangers have. And there's hardly any force that I ever encountered that can come close to competing with the power in that. I believe in them."

Alpha and Glossaryck nodded in agreement.

"I've seen kingdoms rise and fall, in a matter of one day, just that. I've seen fire in the eyes of monarchs and I've seen rulers fade away and burn out. I have tasted delights like the nectar of the gods that is pudding." And he said so taking in a spoonful of it from a cup of pudding that he had taken from Joey's house specifically for the special occasion. He tasted heaven, he could swear.

"A gallery full of those, we have in our souls." Zordon stated, sharing Glossaryck's thoughts on the subject as Alpha silently agreed, being the life partner he was to Zordon. "And all those memories are like the infinites among infinites, like the numbers between 0 and 1. And I can say in all honesty, that what we have been doing these last days, is to be remembered fondly."

"You got that right." Alpha supplied.

"For quite some time, I knew Star was different from her mom, and all the other princesses who came before. I thought she'd never fill the shoes, that she wouldn't be the same size as them. And the truth is, I was right... She's growing even greater." Glossaryck said with a smile. He raised one hand while pressing the other on his chest, giving his word. "I'm with the Rangers"

Alpha soon followed, speaking up with faith.

"I believe in the Rangers."

Zordon nodded slowly, with a compassionate smile forming on his face.

"To the Rangers." He said, full of hope like he never had since his times as the Red Ranger. Glossaryck was right, the young men and women they were upbringing weren't going to be under their shadows. They would make their own shadows, starting off by ending what he started so long ago when he went up against Rita.

The three of them prayed silently for the wellbeing of the team, hoping for the best and sending their best vibes at them.

(With Rita and Goldar)

The end was nigh. Rita could grasp her victory already. All hope for the Rangers seemed lost as they fell into the abyss, while her plans and goals were just about fulfilled. Without Zordon's kids getting in the way, she and her Goldar were one step closer to world domination. And to think that Zordon turned down an opportunity like that just to play babysitter and get some kids to fight for his lost cause. So mediocre.

The whole world would go down next. She would reshape it as she saw fit and do with it whatever she wanted. Now that would be a paradise. Her putties everywhere, wreaking havoc and taking chaos to those who didn't bow while she and Goldar ruled over every measly species like a boot full of the weaklings on its sole.

Perhaps she would even cross the barriers and go further, taking over any other worlds that she hadn't found yet, entire dimensions. At some she could start opening portals to the places she didn't know and then expand her dominion.

But as Rita rejoiced in her recent triumph, something big went down in the pit. Something strange that would turn the tides.

(With the Rangers)

It was crazy, they all knew. Having listened to Star, the team held each other as well as they could and braced themselves for the inferno that the pit turned into. But more than just that, they unconsciously did something about it.

The Morphing Grid, it just came to life like crazy. Star and Joey had heard that when faced with near death scenarios or close call experiences, people could show what they were made of, what they had inside, their true colors, but this? This was insane.

It all made sense when the team thought about it. They connected so hard with each other at that point, that the Morphing Grid took it all in and did the rest for them. Their souls bonded hard, and by extension, their Zords too. They watched the transformation process unfold, excited and full of hope.

Bobby watched that full of glee. This was like watching an episode of Voltron or Evangelion, or more like starring in it, actually.

Janna smiled at it. It was like pulling the ultimate magic trick, fooling death and getting away with it.

Adam regained consciousness after having drifted away for a while, now that the Zords regained stability and the heat was countered. He eyed the way the Zords connected with one another and thought of it the most badass stunt he had seen in his life.

Star and Joey saw each other again, locking eyes, truly relieved by having made it through a call that close.

Star wiped the sweat and tears off her face as she got back in character, revitalized like never. She muttered something to the team, cracking her neck as she and Joey nodded and put their game faces on.

"Let's go kick her butt."

(With Alpha, Zordon and Glossaryck)

"Oh snap! It's happening!" Alpha said out in excitement as he monitored the Morphing Grid and witnessed the signals intensify like they never had before.

"What do you mean? What's going on?" Glossaryck asked, feeling the strange magic flow far away in the battlefield where the Rangers stood. It was as if Star's essence, and that of the others, became one and the same. And then it went up.

"I can feel it from here. They are now forming the Megazord." Zordon acknowledged, feeling the tremors and the disturbance, recalling the times when he would do the same with his team. The Rangers were truly mastering the power entrusted to them now.

"Activated Inter-locks. Dino parts connected." Alpha counted, running through the multiple functions in the Zords that were powered up and sparked. "Inter-cells up. Mega thrusters initiated!"

Glossaryck grinned, even if he was a little lost in the science part, he knew just what to think and what was going on with the team. It was like Star's inner magic pumped through her and her friends and then brought them all together into a single magical warrior. It was like a hundred sessions of group therapy giving good results.

"But Zordon, they're doing this in their very first battle." Alpha pointed out, mind going back to all the training and bonding that the old team went through in order to pull off a performance of that magnitude. That was some serious progress.

"It took my team, and I over twenty battles to make it to that point." Zordon voiced his thoughts, happy and on the verge of tears from how proud of the new team he was.

"It's all been revealed now, my friends." Glossaryck said in understanding, taking another taste of his pudding. "The future is right now."

(With the Rangers)

"Get my crystal." Rita commanded as Goldar trashed the earth beneath its feet. Its arm reached down into the pit, when a force made it stop and caused the area to shake in a quake.

Now Goldar backed off and watched as the fire and blazes erupting from below stopped to reveal the form of the Megazord. It rose from the depths and hovered slowly, revealing its intricate build and causing Rita to react with her eyes and mouth wide open. She couldn't grasp the idea of a team of beginners and amateurs pulling off something that took her and her old team continuous tries and efforts to succeed at.

A massive dust cloud was engulfing the mighty and colossal mech. It slowly dispersed, revealing its hands, now clenched into strong fists, and its head, looking down upon Rita.

"Would you look at that? We're still alive and kicking." Joey said to himself and to the rest of the team, full of joy and drive. The process worked, they were all in one piece, quite literally, all parts of the Megazord. They were ready, set and about to go.

"We're like one bigger, badder, and meaner Zord now! As if it was Voltron. This is like a momma zord; no, wait, that sounds lame." Bobby said in excitement having formed one of the coolest mechs ever, now all they were missing was a cool name for it. "It needs a cool name, ASAP. Let's think."

"A name you say?" Star asked as she thought of one. "C'mon, think about it, team."

"Megazord." Janna said with determination, remembering some shows about mechs she watched too, though most were sadly cancelled and it hit her in the childhood.

"Megazord it is. That cuts it." Joey said in praise.

While they talked up there, Rita's blood boiled from the surprise mixed with anger. She felt a lot smaller now.

"How?!" Rita asked out loud in disbelief. She eyed each one of the Rangers in their combat positions, ready for the attack, so she decided it was her turn to step up her game.

Goldar's hand opened into a palm right next to her, ready for her command. She stepped up and stood on it, letting her servant take her up high into the air, bringing her closer to itself and pressing her to its hide. Goldar's skin softened and melted, slowly pulling her inside as she smiled. A strange green energy soon began to flow through Goldar, powering it up.

The Rangers caught sight of that, and they knew it meant bad news.

"Sheesh." Joey muttered.

"Bring it on." Janna said, focused and getting in character for the battle. "It's gonna be like a wrestling match and you know it."

"Here's a shot at the big guy." Adam said, ready to strike.

"Let's roll!" Star called out.

They got the Megazord marching and it went up ahead with a big and slow step. The Rangers were still getting used to the controls and trying to get a good grip on them. This was shown when their first step turned to be a bad one. Due to a miscalculation on their behalf, their mech stumbled and came down hard on the shattered street below.

All of them screamed real loud in panic and confusion as they fell, but they pulled it together and managed to shot the Megazord's hand in front to break their fall.

"Okay, that one's on me, sorry y'all." Bobby apologized but it wasn't just him.

"No, no, there's an issue here too." Janna pointed out.

"I think Star needs to move our feet." Adam added.

"I feel like a puppeteer now, there's too many options here." Star said as she struggled with the commands.

"We're all doing something wrong, alright? We need more coordination." Said Joey in light of their new predicament, trying to think of solution. He sighed. "Let's just get this done, but well done, everybody think of this like a videogame's controls. Each one has a job and function."

"Wait, I've got the arm. Gotta keep it strong for the punches." Star said, moving the arm lightly.

"I'm the other arm." Janna said.

"Guys, I got the leg." Adam said as they slowly tried to get on their feet.

"Cool, me too!" Bobby called out while they tried to stand still.

"Good, now listen, we've got to move together." Joey told the team as he adjusted his place in the head.

"I'll lift us." Star said as she used her Zord parts to get the Megazord to stand tall and firm, which caught Goldar's attention and made it get in position and walk to the Megazord. "Oh yeah, the Goldie is coming."

"Guys, all pull together on three." Joey commanded in advance now that Goldar came rushing like a bull. "One, two... three!"

This said, the Megazord ran wild at Goldar with the Rangers ready to perform each of their functions.

"C'mon, we've got this, he's toast!" Star yelled in a battle cry as the two colossal beings clashed with one another. The impact was tough, leveling nearby structures with its shockwave.

"Adam, catch us!" Joey ordered. Adam did as told and was able to move the Megazord's leg to stop their fall. The two titans were separated from the clash as the Megazord then punched Goldar in the face.

"Let's go again!" Joey called out now that they were quickly getting the hang of this.

Goldar of course then punched the Megazord. The Rangers cried out in shock to that.

"Star, throw a hook, now!" Joey told Star as she then cried out, throwing a left hook at Goldar. She cheered at the blow they managed to lay down on Goldar.

As this occurred, Goldar responded by sending more punches at the Megazord.

Bobby saw where he was and he knew it was clear that the battle was far from over.

"Oh, I wish I could punch!" Bobby called out, wanting to get into the action. With the Megazord he responded with another attack, which was sending a kick straight at Goldar, sending him flying back from it.

"Nice one, Bobby!" Joey cheered. Now they were winning this fight.

But far from over, Goldar pulled it together and soon began to form a sword of gold. The blade pierced and destroyed part of another building in a swing but Joey and the Rangers all saw it coming.

(Adam)

"Joey, we got anything for that?" Adam asked as Goldar took a battle stance against them.

(Joey)

"Remember the pit?" Joey asked, having the perfect idea for the situation.

(Adam)

Adam of course laughed a bit as he remembered the Pit.

"Yeah." He said. It was hard to forget all of that training they had.

(Bobby)

"Hey, I hate the pit!" Bobby said with bad memories of the training and also the Pit where they almost died.

(Battle)

Goldar began his charge at them but they all got ready with Joey leading.

"Ready?" Joey asked. They only had one shot at it.

(Adam)

"Ready." Adam replied with his leg ready to move.

(Janna)

"Ready." She said ready at the right arm.

(Bobby)

"Ready." Bobby said, having braced himself like everyone else.

(Star)

"Ready." Star said from her spot, ready to go buck wild, save the day and more than likely the world.

(Joey)

When Goldar was upon them the time to act had come and they all knew it.

"NOW!" Joey called out, ready as it was time to take Goldar down for good.

(Battle)

"SLIP!" They all called as Bobby began to laugh like a madman during their run. They were working as one true team while the Megazord slipped behind Goldar.

"GRAB!" They all roared out, mostly Janna due to her love for wrestling, she felt like Brock Lesner doing a move.

With the Megazord now grabbing Goldar from behind, it was time for a suplex move.

"LIFT!" They all roared again as the Megazord then finished the move by flipping Goldar over.

Goldar was now dazed and disoriented from that. The Megazord began to get back on its feet.

(Joey)

"Star, Janna, pull back on the arms. We've got swords." Joey said and Star smiled a huge smile at the fact they had swords. Heaven knew she loved them with her whole heart, even if more often than not she got some people hurt in her little practice sessions but hey, all for the sport, blood and glory.

(Battle)

Goldar began to get back up, hoping to finish the fight while the Megazord's wings unfolded into swords that the Megazord in turn took into its hands, ready for more. The Megazord then stabbed down on Goldar as it tried to attack but the attack was met with failure as Goldar was defeated, dead on its feet, so the Megazord pulled back one sword, showing it had won the battle.

(Goldar)

"Wait!" Rita cried out as she came out of Goldar's insides and she fell to her knees in defeat.

(Joey)

"Guys, wait!" Joey called out, seeing as Rita was now vulnerable.

(Rita)

"Look at me." Rita said as the Megazord pulled out its other sword and kneeled down towards Rita.

"You think you've won?" Rita asked and everyone heard it. From the way it sounded it showed this was far from over. "I came for the crystal. Others will come!" She warned them as the Megazord put its swords away while standing back up. "What you have... it can't last." Rita warned them.

Everyone glared at her, no doubt either paying attention or just wanting to hear the excuses she'd try to give to explain her reasons.

"You know I'm right!" Rita yelled. She knew others would come for the Crystal. Because out there in the greater universe there were foes far more frightening than herself. Ones that didn't want a land to reign over nor a throne, they just wanted to see the world burn and to snuff out the light.

Of course everyone disagreed with her in some aspects as they all knew life existed out there and they knew said life would bring with it many enemies from different races, not just from other planets but even from other dimensions. Star knew some of that.

"I don't know. But for now, I need you to give your staff and your coin to us. We'll take you to Zordon and let him be the judge." Joey was heard on the speakers as Rita glared at the Rangers who dared to stand in her way.

"Zordon? Judge me?" Rita asked in disbelief. It was clear she was not on board with this idea. "Never!" She roared not planning to surrender her power without a fight. "No matter what Zordon says, I know I AM WORTHY!" Rita roared out and then she charged at the Rangers with her staff ready. Now it was clear to the team that she was not going down without a fight.

"Janna, now!" Joey ordered and in turn, Rita was slapped by the Megazord into the upper stratosphere. The slap was strong enough to create a shock wave from it, and Rita flew into space. She was clearly not going to like what came next in the infinite void of space.

(Bobby)

"Joey... did you slap her?" Bobby asked as he saw the event play out.

(Joey)

"I did, weird, huh?" Joey joked, which made Star laugh a bit.

(Star)

"Hey, just like when we first met!" Star called out after getting the joke, it being a callback to the first time he stood for Bobby against his bully. It was clear they had won today.

(Janna)

"Hello, earth to you guys, it was I who slapped her if we get technical." Janna pointed out, earning chuckles from the others. "Felt good too."

(Bobby)

"That was scary though." Bobby said once everyone stopped laughing at the joke there since everybody was at it.

(Star)

"Yeah, but we did it though." Star said full of glee with their victory. They had actually won this fight, their very first big battle, and it was so memorable. "And you guys ain't half bad as sidekicks, you know?"

Everyone joined in to laugh at Star's little remark.

(With Rita)

Rita was flying into space. As she floated there for a moment as her body began to freeze over from the lack of any heat what so ever in space.

After a while, Rita cease to think.

(Adam)

"Hey, guys." Adam began as they all took notice of the crowd gathering around the Megazord, which caught their attention. "I told you we'd be famous." Adam said as they reacted.

(Bobby)

"Hey, is that the Principal?" Bobby asked. He thought he saw him in the crowd below as he then tried to wave at him. "Hey. No, I... I don't think he can see me." Bobby said while the people all saw it.

(In the shadows)

"Interesting." Came a lizard like monster in a suit as he watched the event go on, as well as the people around who began to take out their phones and take pictures of the Megazord.

"This may prove to be either very useful, or very troubling." The monster said. He was clearly from Mewni. He cut open a portal with Ludo's Scissors that he took from him when he fled the battle in fear. He then went through said portal, no doubt to return the scissors to avoid any suspicions and then continue his plans with some modifications here and there.

(Bobby)

"Alright, guys, let's move it!" Bobby cheered and Star saw what he meant by that.

(Star)

"Yeah!" Star cheered as she helped out so the Megazord would be doing tricks and poses. Because a giant dancing robot? Heck yeah! Her life was complete now.

(Outside)

"I call this one the Algebra." Bobby said with a cheer as Star joined in. The crowd went wild with that.

"Alright, we need to take this bad boy to the bounce lounge!" Star cheered up. A dancing giant robot would be the life of the party.

(Crowd)

"Mommy, mommy! Look at it!" Came from a little girl in a Sailor Moon costume, no more than six years old, as she watched the spectacle in excitement, joyously dancing among the lines of the cool big mech.

"Daron! Oh, Daron, slow it down, would ya? You shouldn't be getting away like that, you know? Here, let me help you." Said the little girl's mom as she followed her and grabbed her in her arms, lifting her up so she would get a better view of the mech, to which the girl clapped in delight.

And to think that a day that seemed full of dread and stressful minutes ago had taken such a lighter turn for the better. Daron's mom didn't know what those things out there protecting them were, but she knew they had saved the town, put a load of hope in her and her daughter's hearts and overall, she just felt safer with them around, couldn't explain. And Daron certainly was loving them.

"Mom, I want to be like that when I'm big, you hear me? I want my job to be being a superhero, and saving people." Daron said, waving her precious unicorn plush in the air. This all brought a lot of warmth to her mom's heart, and she felt proud to hear her baby utter those words. And to think the day before that she had gotten in trouble at school for standing up for her friends against some bullies, it all made her proud of her child.

"Listen up, Daron Nefcy." She said, bringing her daughter closer. "You're a hero already, okay?"

Daron nodded excitedly and hugged her mom, still watching the Megazord in the distance.

(Star)

Star eyed that little moment between the girl and her mom as if drawn to the little Daron in an unexplainable way, her hearts in each cheek glowing a little from all the good things she was feeling with the image alone. It reminded her of her mom, of how much she loved her, and how rarely she said it. Would have to work on that later.

(Scene Break, the Ship)

Joey and the Rangers arrived. Joey still had the sword out, looking ready to sheath it but Star stopped him.

"Hey, I think a sword looks good on you." Star said as she showed her wand while they began to call off their armor.

"She's right, you should keep it." Zordon said as Joey saw him. He had claimed his right to it and to leadership just like Zordon had centuries ago. "You've earned it."

"Oh... alright, if you can figure out how to hide it." Joey said as he didn't think his parents would like a huge sword in the house, much less in his hands.

"Don't worry, I've got you covered!" Star smiled as she grabbed the book of spells, ready to improvise something from it later but as she did, Glossaryck popped out from it, ready to have a word with them so he stopped them from leaving so they would listen.

"What you've been doing can't go overlooked, my little grasshoppers." He spoke up, earning looks from everyone around. "Awesome job back there, Star, all of you, really. You've exceeded my expectations. I mean, I always set my expectations low so I'm never disappointed but this was way too outstanding for me, Zordon and Robot boy. You know why?"

"Because we saved the town by forming an awesome?" Bobby tried to guess.

"Cause, we suplexed a giant monster?" Janna guessed too.

"For having defeated the mistress of evil and pimp slapped her into space?" Adam mentioned.

"Or is it because we make real mean dancers and we made a giant mech break it down with the town as a dance floor?" Star asked too.

But Joey stood with his arms crossed because he knew what they were getting at. Glossaryck and Zordon exchanged looks.

"Close, all impressive things, but what really impressed us, is what you have with one another." Glossaryck stated.

"That bond of yours is uncanny. You helped each other adapt and overcome, found the best in yourselves and became the people you will be for the rest of your lives." Zordon told them, praising their work through all their trials. "And... You also renewed the light of hope in an old man's heart."

The team saw this, emotionally touched by the words of their mentor. They had passed with honors.

"And for that, you have my eternal gratitude and respect." Zordon finished, having found some solace at last after his toughest efforts.

"How could we ever repay you for all this, Zordon?" Joey asked, thinking of how much their lives had changed. Glossaryck replied for him.

"The best way to repay your teachers, is to surpass them," He spoke, with a hint of philosophy, to which Zordon agreed. They achieved something that great. "...though, some food wouldn't go wrong, you know? You know how delicate my metabolism is."

Star and the others laughed a bit at that remark.

"Now listen, we will be watching you very close." Alpha stated, knowing that they had to remain alert for future battles and foes. "Even with Rita out of the mix, there's gonna be some serious big trouble later on."

"Really, how big?" Bobby asked.

"Like prime real estate." Glossaryck answered, opening his arms in a wide arc to prove his point.

"Dark forces from this and other dimensions. Ones that will stop at nothing, bent on taking earth and reducing it to cinder." Zordon revealed.

"Or worse, taking your wand and perverting its magic for their own gain, dooming the universe in the process." Glossaryck added.

"This victory today sent a huge beacon in Earth, it must have shown others that we are ready for big scale conflicts and they might take that as a challenge." Zordon said, to which the team exchanged looks in silence.

"Let them come." Came from Star. The others in turn looked at her eyes, shining full with determination. She looked back at them and put her hand up front. "We'll be more than ready to kick their butts back to where they came from."

The other Rangers nodded and they all joined hands with Star.

"Sounds like the perfect idea." Joey said as he took Star's hand with a smile.

"I'm in." Bobby said with glee.

"I'm down for that." Adam assured them.

"Have nothing better to do, and there's nothing I'd like more." Janna added, looking straight into Star's eyes with a grin.

Alpha, Zordon and Glossaryck eyed this, full of pride.

"Now that was some scary talk, Zordon. Well, later, buddies!" Alpha said as Star hoisted the book on her back to carry it home.

(Joey's house a day later)

Joey's dad began to pin a picture on a wall as he smiled. He wouldn't say it out loud but he had a hunch as to who one of the Rangers was.

Joey came down from the stairs with Star right behind him and both came to a stop suddenly as they saw Joey's dad.

"Need help with that, dad?" Joey asked but his dad just shrugged.

"You two ready for school?" He asked getting his keys. Star smiled as she grabbed Joey's hand.

"Desperately." The two of them said, looking forwards meeting with their friends at detention.

(With Janna)

Janna was putting together a bit of a scrap book as she gathered photos' she had taken with the others as this would be a joint project for her and Star. No doubt to chronicle their journey as Power Rangers as she smirked a bit at the first which was the when they bonded at the campfire. Janna then looked at her reflection and smiled as she looked nearby to her prank gear as some habits die hard and Janna and Adam had a new reign of terror ready for their school.

But for now she had to head to Saturday Detention where she's going to meet with her new partner in crime.

(With Adam)

"There were five of them like warriors. They saved Echo Creek." Adam's mom said in Mandarin as she and Adam played chess before Adam had to head out for Detention.

"Five Warriors?" Adam asked in Mandarin as he smiled at his mom while playing chess with her. "Were they good looking?" Adam joked as his mom then made her move.

"Checkmate." She said in English as Adam smiled happy to see she was doing better as he gave her a high five which she then ruffled up his hair.

(With Star and Joey)

Star was in the school with Joey as they were going to meet up with Bobby and the others in there little breakfast club as Star saw her pocket Magic Mirror that acted as a phone go off as she saw her mom and began weaving the lie to tell her about the incident and knew Glossaryck would cover for her. After all she must never tell anyone she is a Ranger that is a rule Zordon set out and she wasn't going to break it anytime soon.

"Yeah mom it was a huge earthquake nothing much apparently it came at random so we're all cool here." Star said as she made sure the area behind her was as peaceful as possible.

"You didn't do it did you?" Moon asked as Star gasped in shock.

"No I'd never." Star said as she saw the look Moon gave her. "Ok I burned down the school with a rainbow on day one but it got fixed." Star said as Moon then nodded as Joey rolled his eyes a bit.

'Nice save.' Joey thought as Mewni should be off limits for now.

(With Bobby)

Bobby was putting away the board he set up for tracking down the Zeo Crystals as he smiled as he soon heard his mom calling him. "Bobby! Janna Ordonia and Adam Leonard are here!" His mom called as Bobby heard her and quickly finished up with what he was doing.

"I'll be right up!" Bobby called as he finished up and made his way upstairs.

(At Saturday Detention)

Joey walked into the room as with him was Star he saw Bobby working on something as Adam took a chair and sat down with Janna sitting down at her own spot. What they did for Echo Creek would forever be chronicles within the Morphing Grid as their names were etched among the names of the Ranger teams before them. They now walk among their peers in this and many dimensions but heroes they were hiding in plain sight. Joey then caught in his hand a paper threw by Star as he then opened it and smirked as he opened it seeing what was inside it. Once he was done Joey folded it up and threw it back which Star caught easily as she had one thing in mind.

"Well we have a new detention student..." The teacher said as he began to read the name before going wide eyed at this. "Marco Diaz!?" He yelped in shock as it was almost like the entire universe imploded on itself right then and there as Adam was wide eyed falling out of his chair, Janna's bubblegum popped in her face with her eyes widened in shock, Joey did a spit take of his drink, as the entire class erupted into chaos.

"Are pigs flying?!" Joey asked in shock and panic as Star was completely lost on this.

"Um why?" Star asked as soon everyone ducked when they heard an explosion outside in the hall as the teacher began to calm down a bit when nothing else happened as Marco Diaz was a bit panicking in his seat being in Saturday Detention.

"Sorry that may have been my fault there." Bobby said as Joey, Adam, and Janna all looked to see that Marco was in fact in Saturday detention looking panicked even though Bobby had blew up his locker... again.

"Well guess it's getting a little weird up on Echo Creek." Joey said as the weirdness seems to continue for them all.

(TBC)

ESKK: Well here we are folks the last of this arc as we now enter a combo of the Star vs the Forces of Evil and Power Rangers arc as we see the team develop as heroes across the dimensions. Now then until next time leave a review before leaving and as I always say on these ja-ne.


	5. Chapter 5 Princess Pony Head

Power Rangers vs the Forces of Evil

ESKK: Finally I got a new chapter up and running and it's all thanks to Celestiaglowhead so give him a shout out folks. Now then let's begin.

(Start Gym Class, Echo Creek High)

A week had passed since the appearance of the Power Rangers and it seems some of Goldar's left over material caused a few of the Putties to get back into action even without Rita powering them. So far they had been dealt with by the Rangers with ease and the nearby refugee camps were as of late getting smaller as the houses were being rebuilt.

All in, all things had been uneventful as the Rangers trained day to day in case the second wave Rita foretold of ever does arrive. Of course, Bulk and Skull were trying to get a bit of the credit when they did nothing but run and hide as Gym class went on.

"So, anyone buys them being the heroes who saved Echo Creek?" Joey asked as he finished climbing up a rope and then went back down.

"Nope!" The Rangers all agreed as they actually saw Bulk and Skull hide in a random girl's car for safety.

"Hey, guys, watch as Bulk tries to climb a rope!" Janna said. Adam saw this as well.

"Um, what did you guys do now?" Bobby asked as Janna smiled to them.

"Nothing, because we didn't have to do anything." Janna said as they watched Bulk get real.

"Stand back, losers, the hero of Echo Creek is going to climb!" Bulk called out as Skull laughed with him.

"You go, Bulk!" Skull called out as they all watched him.

Bulk tried to get on the rope but his weight betrayed him. He fell right off, which got a laugh from everyone.

"Hey, everyone stand back, Bulk might bring the roof down!" Janna called out as Adam had a sign for a designated 'cave in shelter' for when Bulk brings down the house.

"Shut up!" Bulk yelled as he then spat into his hands and got ready to try again. When he did though, the rope could no longer support his weight as he and the rope fell and in turn, the movement of the roof above was heard as some of it then fell atop of Bulk as everyone laughed at him, since he had just caused property damage by weight alone.

"Called it!" Adam cheered as they saw Bulk fail epically with that.

"So, Bobby, Star, I heard you guys were working on something new." Joey said as they sat down while drinking some water.

"Oh, uh, yeah. See I remembered how when this all started we got teleported home with the car being hit by the train and when Ludo came in with that scissor thing I figured we could try tapping into our own teleporter thing and communication device, but I'm still working out the bugs since I heard phone calls are always monitored so I was hoping to apply it to a watch." Bobby said as Star heard this.

"Freaking government and their espionage tactics." Janna muttered, taking a sip of her water.

"Well, I don't have any of those at home and if we want to get a pair we need to earn it from Hekapoo, who forges the Dimensional scissors." Star explained as she looked to the group. It sounded tricky.

"Heh, I think I can work a deal with her." Janna said with a smirk and Joey saw that Adam shared the smirk.

"You two scare me some times." Joey said as Adam and Janna then cackled at this, which didn't help the fright Joey was feeling. "Anyway, we still good for movie night?" Joey asked as he looked to the trio.

"Yeah, I'll meet you guys at Joey and Star's place, with the snacks and movie." Bobby said as Adam smirked.

"Yeah, though with super powers, getting to you guys will be a cake walk." Adam said and Joey smiled at it, this was a day off for them.

"Alright, see you all tonight." Joey said as they then got the whistle which meant break was over and they had to get back to gym class. But a silent vow was shared with all of them... if Ludo ruined the movie night, they would make him regret it faster than he can lay an egg.

(Scene Break Video Store that Afternoon)

Joey and Star were together at the video store. They took their time choosing the right film for the movie night at their place. They were running through all the options in the shelves there and so far they couldn't quite settle for a single one. The store's clerk, Randall, didn't have much patience for most customers, but he made an exception for them as he read a magazine with his feet resting on the counter.

"Hmm... Joey, give me some feedback, I'm gonna need a bit of a second opinion here." Star said as she tried to pick one from all the options she picked from the shelves. "I'm new to this whole movie business but hey, you seem to have mastered it over the years. I mean, your bikini tapes speak for themselves, don't they?"

Joey rolled his eyes at Star's sassy remark but he actually rolled with it and decided to humor her.

"It's called Baywatch, and for the record my parents loved that thing. So, still can't settle for one?"

"Aww, Joey, you know how it is! Pop culture is so fascinating, I'd like to take my time with this, enjoy the moment, you know?" Star explained as her eyes ran another quick check on the shelves and found more films that caught her full attention. "Oh, lucky me!"

Star then ran wild to put another one into their shared bag. She held the case really close, caressing it as she feasted her eyes on the cover.

"The Princess Bride." She mused, looking amazed at the case. She then turned to Joey, looking hyped and with her eyes full of joy. "What's it about?"

"It's about a princess, who's also a bride." Joey replied with a smirk. Star chuckled at his words and slapped his shoulder in response.

"C'mon now, silly, you've been doing that for each movie I pick. You can't judge a book by its cover. Remember when we sat to watch Child's Play and I thought it was for kids and then the killer doll showed up and I went crazy?" Star reasoned.

"Oh yeah, that was a lovable film." Joey said, giggling at the memory. Star did so too.

"Yes. Yes, it was. But come on, this one looks awesome, you must have watched it, tell me about it." Star asked of Joey, to which he shrugged and then replied.

"So there's this kid who gets sick, so his grandpa goes to see him and tell him a story so he will feel better. His story, the Princess Bride, goes on about the love between this young man Westley and his eternal love, princess Buttercup."

Star laughed a bit.

"That's seriously her name?"

"I mean, your last name is Butterfly, it's not too farfetched, is it now?"

"Fair enough, keep going."

"But there comes one day when Buttercup gets kidnapped by a band of thieves and she's later forced to marry some other dude who's, a prince named Humperdink."

Star laughed again.

"Humperdink, really?"

"Yeah, a grade A jerk. So, Westley dons a mask and a black suit, becomes the man in black, using the legend of a pirate he knew to fuel his trip and goes to save his beloved. Of course, there's interruptions here and there because that tends to happen when you're telling a story to a kid."

"Ha, if only I had gotten cool stories like that as a kid. All I can recall is the history of Mewni this, the story of my bloodline that. Heck, the only parts keeping me awake were the battle bits. Guts and bones flying everywhere, swords and axes at work. You know, the good stuff."

"That's nice. Sounds like you should make a play about it at school."

"Yeah, I was actually thinking of making a reenactment of that and having us all play into that."

"Adam and Janna are going to love it."

"Aww, Joey, you will love it too, trust me. But! First thing's first, let's get this show on road."

Star put the movie with the others in the bag, more than excited to watch them all in order when they got home.

"Now, Star, you know we can only watch one tonight." Joey said, thinking of how long it would take to watch them all. "So what's it gonna be?"

"This!" Star exclaimed in amazement as she found the right movie. She was in so much of a rush that she brought it closer with her wand and then rejoiced at the sight since it was a film that Joey often mentioned when talking about detention. "This is the one you talked so much about. The Breakfast Club!"

"It's a classic. You'll probably like it, if you're into teenage films. Here's guessing the rest of the team hasn't watched it yet." Joey told her, happy that they found something watchable for the night.

"Okay, we're all set then." Star affirmed with her thumbs raised. She and Joey went to the counter and placed their purchases there. Randall checked through them.

"That it, huh?" Randall asked for confirmation. Joey and Star nodded. "Good. The Princess Bride, Sixteen Candles, The Warriors, The Goonies, Stand by Me and The Breakfast Club. That would be twenty seven."

Joey reached to his pockets to pay up but Star stopped him with a warm expression on her face before and pulled out the sum from her own pockets.

"Easy there, Joey, this one's on me." Star assured as she paid up with thirty dollars. "Keep the rest, Randall."

"Yeah, may I ask where that came from? Have you been using your magic to get cash, Star?" Joey asked, a little too concerned at the thought of Star taking the easy way around. She faked a gasp as if offended, though in a funny manner.

"Me using life hacks? Heck to the no. It's a funny story actually, it involves hard work, Janna doing her thing, us two playing smart, I'll fill you in with the details later." Star said in defense, thinking of how much she matured when it came to that stuff.

"So, you two planning a bit of a movie night, huh?" Randall inquired.

"Sir, yes, sir." Star said with glee.

"A little tradition we started with our friends." Joey supplied.

"Oh, that's cool. I've got a shy boy around your age over there, probably in your same class, really needs some friends to hang with. You should invite him over some time." Randall then looked over to the teen who was currently checking through the martial arts collections of Sonny Chiba and other great karate stars. "Isn't that so, Marco?!"

The reactions to that call were split. On one hand, Joey and Star soon turned around to look at the guy in question, knowing well that had to be their Marco Diaz, their insecure schoolmate and new face in their detention club. They were surprised to see him in around in a place like that, they didn't really know him too well outside of school and he didn't really look like a guy with much of a social life.

Marco on the other hand turned to be shocked in turn at being called out and in the presence of two of his classmates. His eyes shot wide open and his expression turned worried. Star and Joey knew he was kind of awkward socially but seeing him like that was different.

Marco looked down and headed for the exit with a few movies in his hands. Probably didn't want to be seen there so that his parents wouldn't know that he made time after school to buy martial arts films but the video store was close enough to the dojo so he kept going. When he got to the counter to pay up, he tried to avoid looking at Star and Joey as they stood next to him. But for one, the two of them wanted to greet him.

"Hi, Marco Diaz, how's it going?" Star reached out to him.

"Hey, man." Joey greeted him, trying to not be intrusive.

"Oh hi there. I'm fine, thank you." Marco replied a bit weakly. Despite his attempts to isolate himself, curiosity struck him and got the best of him, so he turned and made eye contact. "How are you?"

"Chilling'." Star answered happily. "Don't know if you noticed, there's a chance you might have, but we know you from school."

"I'm Joey Archer." Joey began introducing with a smile out of good manners. He knew better than to treat Marco like a wallflower just like most of their other classmates at school. "She's Star..."

"Butterfly!" Marco said in a rush as if he couldn't help it. "I when you're a princess. Though you're popular too, you know?" Star remarked. She could tell Marco was sweating a little, which had to mean something since it was cool in the store.

"I am? How so?" Marco asked out of confusion. He could count his friends at school in one hand.

"Very much so, in our circles at least." Star told him.

"Yeah, you're mister security." Joey added, without any intentions to make him feel bad. But gosh, Marco hated that nickname.

"That's really how everyone sees me, huh?" Marco said, looking down a bit. To further add to that, he realized he had spun the movies he was buying on the counter about six times since they began talking. He pulled his hand back in a forced manner, not wanting to look like a control freak in front of two people who actually knew him.

It did catch Star's attention though.

"So, you like Kung-Fu movies, don't ya?" Star asked comically to break the ice. She wanted to distract Marco and make him get over those little insecurities. It seemed to have worked because his eyes went to the DVD's and then back to Star, looking happier.

"Yeah, well, no. That's, uh, a common misconception. You see, these are karate films." Marco stated, showing the covers up close to Star, a little shy but more focused now. "I'm all about karate, actually."

"So no Bruce Lee?" Star curiously asked.

"I'm more of a Sonny Chiba guy, really." Marco said pride fully. Star then saw and read the title of the main film in Marco's lot.

"The Bodyguard!" Star read out loud. "Sounds awesome!"

"And it is!" Marco happily added.

Joey, catching Star's drift after an exchange of looks that asked for help, decided to play along to get Marco to talk more. He just so happened to know the exact film they were getting at from his time with martial arts and love for them.

"You know the opening quotation they put in the U.S version of the film, right?" Joey asked with a smirk on his face, which got Marco nodding. They both began quoting it, and Star eyed them both with a grin.

"The path of the righteous man and defender is beset on all sides by the iniquity of the selfish and the tyranny of evil men. Blessed is he, who in the name of charity and good will, shepherds the weak through the valley of darkness, for he is truly his brother's keeper, and the father of lost children. And I will execute great vengeance upon them with furious anger, who poison and destroy my brothers; and they shall know that I am Chiba the Bodyguard when I shall lay my vengeance upon them!"

All three of them began laughing on lots after that. Joey hugged Marco and patted his back in approval.

"That's something else entirely." Star told them. "You should bring the film to our place, Marco! Wouldn't you like to?"

"I mean, I'd love to but my parents would be worried sick if I did. Plus I'm going home right after this so I sorta like have to..." Marco's argument was interrupted when the sound of the store's door and bell echoed through the place, announcing the arrival of two of Marco's only friends.

One was a chubby ginger boy and the other was a black boy with glasses. They looked at Marco excitedly.

"Marco boy, did you get the e...?" Began asking the chubby one but he soon came to a stop when he and his friend caught sight of what was going on between Marco and company.

Their shy friend, Marco Diaz, a dude who always spun the chocolate dish three times whenever they were at parties (not like they went to many anyway) instead of joining their talks with others and making friends, was now having actual dialogue with Star Butterfly, royalty from other dimension, princess of Mewni and queen of cool at school, and Joey Harker, big time jock, champion of the world, badass dude number one and king of cool at school.

"Ferguson, are you seeing what I'm seeing?" The one with glasses asked incuriously as he took said glasses off and wiped them a bit to make sure his mind wasn't playing games with him. One of them, the nerd herd, was walking among big names. Ferguson shook him off his train of thought with his reply.

"If what you see is our boy Marco growing into a real man then yeah, Alfonzo, we share the same picture." Ferguson said smiling.

"Wow, nice of you guys, perfect timing." Marco sarcastically remarked, trying to not be nervous in face of the growing pressure. He turned to Star and Joey to introduce his friends.

"These are Ferguson and Alfonzo, they're my... study group." Marco said, shy to use the word friend. Star eyed them with a grin.

"Nice to meet you." She said, shaking their hands. They tried not to panic being up close to her. "Your friend Marco is so sweet he makes the sugar look like salt."

She patted Marco's shoulder as she spoke, getting a reaction from all of them.

"We were thinking of inviting him over for a movie night but now that you guys came along, I see he's really up to something." Star told Marco's friends. While she wanted to give Marco a chance, she understood the school duties that he must have had with his pals. It was admirable really, she and Joey had a bit of a study group with the other rangers too, it helped them a lot and gave them an excuse to be together and train. Maybe there was a space for one more.

"It's nothing big, really. We're just headed to my house to study a little, maybe watch some TV and movies after, you know, the usual geeky stuff. I gotta go now though."

Star and Joey nodded in understanding of Marco's modest words, then the proverbial light bulb lit up on their heads with a new idea forming.

"Oh, really? Then how about this? Star can give you a ride home in our bike. I've got to drop by the supermarket to buy some things and then I'll get home."

"Which means it's just you and I, lucky boy."

Marco considered the offer. He got so shy that he needed to take a time out to think it through.

"Would you guys excuse us for a moment?" He pleaded, to which Star did a bow in approval.

"As you wish, my lord." She joked. Marco chuckled weakly before turning back to his two friends and walking some meters back for discussing privately.

"Say yes, Marco, that's the closest a girl has ever come to us, let alone a princess." Ferguson insisted, which didn't make Marco feel any easier.

"If you won't do it for yourself, then do it for us. Think about it, Marco Diaz, one of us out there dating a princess." Alfonzo said in delusion. Marco rolled his eyes.

"Fine, I will. But listen up, this is not a date." Marco stated in a low tone. Much was his surprise when those words reached Star's ears anyway, perks of having improved senses like the other Rangers.

"I can hear you!" Star exclaimed excitedly and with a friendly tone, though Marco imagined she wasn't that pleased. It did make him wonder though, was she really as into him as he was into her?

"Look, I'm just going to take the ride home and that's probably the biggest interaction she will ever have with me. She probably just pities me." Marco said after stepping further away and in a lower tone. Thing is, Star and Joey still caught everything.

"She can still hear you!" Exclaimed Joey this time, and it was true. Marco took a deep breath, refraining from embarrassing himself any further and then he bid farewell to his friends as he walked over to Star and Joey.

Joey looked at Star with a smirk for a moment as he took the bag with the movies.

"Try to not to break him in pieces, yeah?" He nicely asked of her, knowing that she was still learning how to go on bike. She smiled.

"I'll put him back together if I do." She replied with a wink, waving her wand. But since she wasn't too good at fixing bones, it worried Joey a little to think she could end up giving Marco a tentacle arm or something. Still, he had faith on her.

As Joey ran along, Marco walked over to Star's bike with her. It glittered from how many sparkles and rainbow colors there were on it. Marco gulped a little, hopefully no one would see him on it, his reputation wasn't exactly stellar to begin with and there was no doubt he would stand out like a sore thumb if he was seen on a girl's bike. He just rolled with it, thankful that Star was being so nice as to give him a ride home. He wouldn't say it out loud but he found it scary to walk home some times. Not because he feared being mugged or ran over like an average teen, but because of something rather trivial.

He hated stepping on cracks.

It just gave him a bad feeling whenever he did it, being as compulsive as he was. He would have to work on getting over that later.

"Okay, sport, so which way are you going?" Star asked Marco with a grin as she adjusted her seat and felt Marco awkwardly get a hold on the back of the bike. He was too shy to actually touch her, she got it, but she also hoped he would get over that later on.

"Umm, left. From there on, I..." Marco began but didn't end when he heard Star laugh.

"I'm playing with ya, Marco, I know where you live." Star cleared out.

"Wait, you do?"

"Yep. That's what I love about Echo Creek, so big, so small, you can know anyone and you'd still not get bored with it. Give yourself more credit, Marco, I bet a girl or two know your address."

"You think so?"

"Oh, I know it."

Star wasn't actually lying or flattering Marco with that, there were really two girls who knew where he lived. One being Star herself since she liked keeping tabs on everyone to be a nice friend and neighbor and the other one being Janna, although for not so noble reasons but rather for prank reasons. Star remembered when she had to stop her and Adam from doing something crazy on the Diaz house involving eggs and toilet paper. But what Marco didn't know wouldn't hurt him.

"That's good to know." Marco said with a smile. Star's words had the effect she wanted.

As Star touched the pedals and got ready to ride, she decided to tell Marco a little secret.

"I'll be honest with you 'cause I like you, this is only my third time riding a bike." Marco raised his eyebrows at the news. Not like he could turn back now though. "Maybe you should actually grab my waist, 'cause it's gonna get a liiiittle wild. What can I say? I ain't from 'round here."

And that was true. Because she was from other dimension.

The Rangers happily arrived at Joey and Star's place to enjoy their planned movie night. Rules were, though, that everyone had to bring something. It was a sign of good faith, not to mention good manners passed down to them by their parents.

Despite being on foot, Joey made it home in record time through some intensive parkour and free running made possible by his powers. Training and practice always came in handy even when they weren't with Zordon. He was careful, he avoided being seen and played it stealthy. He went full ninja, like Star and the others would have put it, dashing in the wind, through alleys and rooftops. When he made it home and caught a breather, just a few minutes later he heard the knocks on the door, signaling his friends' arrival. They made it quick, he assumed they too were using their powers to get around the hood faster.

Serving himself some water, Joey went to receive Adam, Janna and Bobby with a smile.

"So our girl Star went out with Mr. Security from all people, am I the only one who's getting worried here, guys?" Janna said, voicing her concern over Star's latest interactions with Marco. Joey shrugged at this and responded.

"Cut them some slack, would you? You make it sound like they were going on an actual date. We met and talked for a bit, found enough common ground to stretch our legs a little and when poor Marco said he had to go home, our friend offered him a ride home and since Star is, well, Star, he couldn't help it but say "yes".

But look at the bright side, Janna. Marco Diaz from all people wouldn't even think of getting fresh with Star. You know his condition, right?" Joey told Janna, reminding her of Marco's socially awkward ways. He wouldn't have risked touching Star, he wouldn't have even dared talk to her had she not been so open minded and nice.

"Guy's got less social skills than me." Bobby commented, looking back at how low Marco was in the general order of things, being picked on and ignored more often than not.

Janna rolled her eyes as she poured the popcorn she brought into bowls and passed them to her friends while they all watched the WWE network.

"It's not Star that worries me, okay? Our girl can handle herself just fine. It's Marky Marc that worries me." She explained, snickering at Marco's newest nickname. "You said Star was giving him a ride in your bike, right? Yeah, I know enough about both to know that Marco is going to be like a menopause victim in a rollercoaster kind of screwed."

"Now that's an interesting prospect." Adam added as he took a handful of popcorn into his mouth and chuckled.

"Poor guy." Bobby said, knowing how scary it could be to hitch a ride with Star.

"Hey, if something happens to him, I'm sure Star can fix him up with her wand." Joey stated, before realizing that could do more harm than good given how wacky Star's spells could be at times. Glossaryck was still working on that, to mixed results. "On second thought, that does worry me."

"At least he would get a fine story out of it. Think of it like this, broke an arm getting a ride from the most popular girl at school. He'll be famous after that, you'll see." Adam joked, taking Star's ever growing status of popularity into account.

"I bet he will get more popular after Star gives him a tentacle arm, wait and see." Joey said as he stuffed the pudding that Adam brought them into the fridge, no doubt that it was reserved for Glossaryck. "He's a good boy, let's not pick on him like that."

"Whatever you say, captain." Janna grimly mused. Other than Marco, there were plenty of guys she and Adam could prank for a living.

"Maybe we should invite him next time." Bobby proposed, knowing what it was to feel rejected and being more than eager to expand his group of friends. "I think that's how Star would want it."

But Bobby's words were followed by a thunderous noise coming from the front door. Star came through with a savage grin on her face.

"Dang right I would!" She exclaimed excitedly, earning wide eyed looks from the whole squad.

"How long have you been listening?" Bobby asked, seeing how Star went full ninja on them.

"Long enough, you guys. If you speak of the devil, "she" might just appear." Star said as she tapped her horns as if to prove her point. "If it worries you that much, let me break down the news for you: Marco is an adorable guy and a total darling, I just gave him a ride home, and yes, he's perfectly fine, in one piece, thank you very much."

With things made clear, Star dropped on the couch, next to Joey, about to give them all the details on her time with Marco.

"I will admit that he came pretty close to throwing up at one point, but I handled it. He really looked happy when I dropped him at the door of his house. Did you know he has plastic bags for his shoes whenever he enters the place? He's like super careful about those things. He's got all sorts of little details, oddities, things that only he does, I think it's adorable. Like a clockwork man sorta thing, you know?" Star said in delight as she placed the movies down on the table, showing them all the options that they had while Joey got their TV ready. She slid her book on the table too, giving Glossaryck the cue to come out and hang around.

"Now, I don't know about you, guys, but I'm in the mood for this one. It's like, I don't know, a vibe I'm gettin'." Star said with a grin, pointing down at The Breakfast Club and then raising her finger. "But! Since this isn't Mewni and we're all living in a democracy, where I don't get to boss my subjects around, you all get a say on this. So what's it gonna be?"

All of the team smiled at Star's choice of words before exchanging looks and reaching an agreement. Janna spoke up first.

"I'm all down for that."

"Let's roll with it!" Bobby said in excitement as he got to his spot on the couch. Adam gave her the thumbs up and soon followed.

Soon the whole group joined on the couch and got ready for the experience.

"Has anyone seen the remote?" Joey asked, not knowing from all the times it got lost. Needless to say, their use of space was sorta messy, but at least Star had a counter for that, thinking of it with a smirk.

A subtle flick of Star's wand later and then the lights went out, the movie got marching and everyone got their popcorn and sodas at hand. Life hacks, thought Star to herself.

"You've been doing some real progress with your magic, Star." Bobby pointed out amused.

"Did you like practice for that?" Janna asked out of curiosity, to which her princess friend chuckled.

"That one alone took me 127 times to get right, figures. But I was very proud of myself for that, you live and learn." Star shrugged off, just as Glossaryck got out of the fridge with a yogurt and spoon at hand, which he raised to make his point.

"Consider me witness of that, it wasn't pretty." He said, bringing a spoonful of yogurt to his mouth and continuing to speak even with his mouth full. "Shouldn't abuse your magic, Star, you know better."

For that, Star faked an offended look as if taken back, though she overacted it a lot.

"Oh, look who's talking, like you haven't been doing the exact same for your classy buffets." Star fired back, only making her master roll his eyes.

"No one's perfect, but you should learn from my mistakes, which everybody makes." Glossaryck replied thoughtfully, getting a groan of annoyance from Star.

"Yeah, and while we're at it, why are you eating our yogurt? We just bought you a whole pack of pudding today?" Joey questioned, seeing as Glossaryck smiled in delight at his new food experience.

"I've always had the ideology that it's good to try new things every now and then. Same goes for Star here, now that she's been trying to fancy herself that Diaz boy." Glossaryck joked with a smirk, to which Star growled. "That's right, I didn't miss a thing, Star."

There was a short silence in the area, until it came broken by the entire team minus Star bursting out in a fit of laughter. After a while they picked themselves together and got back to what they were doing.

"Okay, if you guys are done talking to Papa Smurf, we've got a film to watch. Star, hit it, please." Adam said with calm. Star complied and all six of them in the room found themselves about to enjoy one of Star's very first cinematic experiences ever.

What they didn't account for though, was the fact that Star had a friend on the way to crash the party and take it to the next level. And she wasn't going to be mild nor subtle about it that night, but rather loud and crazy.

Her kind of night.

But as they were watching the movie though, they were only a good hour in when a knock was heard from the door.

"I got it." Bobby called out as he stood up, given that he needed an excuse to stretch his legs a bit. As he got up he made sure to be careful while he made his way to the door, not wanting to step on his friends while walking.

"Hey, if it's the Pizza guy, put it on Joey's card." Adam called out, but Joey heard this.

"Dude, really?" Joey asked while Janna smiled at this.

"Nice." Janna said. Movie night is always made better with pizza.

(Later at the front door)

Bobby opened the door and he looked to whoever had arrived. "Hi, do you have the pizza...?" Bobby began as he looked to the person in question, who wasn't there. "Huh?" Bobby asked, seeing as there was no one outside. "I could have sworn there was supposed to be someone out here." Bobby said as he wondered if it was a ding dong ditch. But as he looked around, he then went wide eyed at what he saw, which was a disembodied horse head with a horn, making it a unicorn.

"Yo, what up home fries!?" She greeted as Bobby did the only thing he could think of at this.

Bobby screamed in panic as he then fell down, almost fainting. His scream of course caused the others to react and charge to the door. "Bobby, what happened?!" Joey asked, checking on his friend as Janna, Star, and Adam came.

"Come on, Bobby speak to me." Adam said slapping Bobby's cheek to get him to wake up.

It was then that Star looked at the cause of it and got a huge smile on her face, with stars in her eyes.

"Oh my, gosh!" Star cheered as she saw who was there, before she charged at the creature. Of course she stepped on Bobby, and this in turn woke him up as she did have new super strength thanks to being a Power Ranger. Star smiled at her friend.

"Flying Princess Pony Head?!" She cheered. Janna saw this as did Joey and the others.

"Well hello, B-Fly." Pony Head greeted as Star then gave her friend a big hug but despite how Star was all smiley, she forgot her strength and in turn got a cracking sound and a yelp from Pony Head. "Ouch, my back!" She cried out as Star quickly let go.

"Oh, sorry about that." Star said. She was a bit sheepish about this.

"No problem, just gotta walk it off." Pony Head said as she shrugged off the pain as much as she could.

"Ok, back up... you know her?" Joey asked as Star nodded to her.

"Yep, she's one of my best friends here." Star said.

Adam smiled and so did Janna.

"Well, if she can do that to Bobby," Janna began as she pointed to Bobby who was getting up. "Then I like her already." Janna said with a smile.

"Anyway. Girl, we are going out tonight! Are you ready to make some Baaaaad choices?" Ponyhead said, making Star smile at her.

"Yeah, just let me get Bobby up." Star said, pointing at the group as Bobby got on his feet.

"Wait, that's not a dead person?" Ponyhead asked. This got everyone to go a bit wide eyed but they coughed a bit.

"Well, I was." Bobby began but Joey stopped him by cutting him off.

"He wasn't dead, lady." Joey said, being that he honestly found this horse thing a bit annoying, despite her being friends with Star. He gave the signal, meaning don't tell Ponyhead about the whole Power Rangers thing, since Glossaryk already knew and would keep it a secret unless the situation demanded otherwise.

"Joey, chill, Pony Head is like one of my five best friends."

"Gee, wonder who the other four are." Janna joked.

"Look, she's a free spirit like us and if she wants to take us all out for a party night, I say we let her." Star said confidently, not worried at all. "Isn't that so, Pony Head?"

They could all swear they saw Pony Head flinch at that. Her plans were just for Star and her. If she was to take one of Star's earth friends along to keep her pleased that could be done but a whole group of them? That was a major diversion from her plans. That was supposed to be her last night out with Star before her transition to St. Olga's where they would squeeze the joy out of her being. So with that in mind, Pony Head didn't feel happy to bring Star's other friends if it meant clouding their party. But knowing her BFF as she did, she knew she had no choice. She even contemplated the possibility of telling her the truth about the night's meaning, but she decided to put that on hold, for Star's own good.

She didn't want to drown her friend in sorrow, not if she could help it and she could only be happy if her friend was too.

Seeing how much her friend was questioning herself, Star went with her secret weapon: she mustered all of her adorability and shot her friend the cutest pair of puppy dog eyes. To that Pony Head couldn't say no.

So she played along.

"Yeah, okay, B-Fly, you get to bring your friends along, only if you all promise to not make a scene or give us a bad rap at the Bounce Lounge. That clear?" Pony Head said, much to her own annoyance.

"Crystal." Adam cleared up as he and Janna were most excited to join a real party for once. Once in a lifetime opportunity, they thought.

Bobby then raised a hand as if asking a teacher a question.

"Where and what exactly is the Bounce Lounge?" He asked, to which Star and Pony Head quick-fired an answer.

"Umm, only like the coolest place there is in the history of ever and everywhere, full with the trippiest imagery and raddest raves you can possibly envision." Star began.

"And as for where, just wait 'til you see, it's something out of this world. Yo, heck this out, B-Fly, look what I got!" This said, Pony Head opened her mouth wide and shot her tongue out, showcasing the trending magical relic she acquired, covered in a bit of her spit though.

'Gross.' Thought Bobby and Joey at the sight, while Adam and Janna thought more among the lines of 'awesome'.

"Dimensional scissors?! Sis, how'd ya get a hold of these?" Star asked in shock and amazement. She felt jealous, being that for the longest time she had wished for a pair and asked her parents for them to no avail. But this, this meant a golden opportunity and not just for her, but for the whole team.

Yeah, she may have been up to no good, itching to play around with them to go from a fun place to other, but they could also give them the right use and keep them as a way to cut dimensional distance when the rangers were needed out worldly.

"Yeah, one question, real quick but how do those work?" Bobby questioned with a raised hand, wondering under what concept the travel was supposed to work.

"That's, um, a great question, Bobby, points for asking. See, remember our science talk when you mentioned the fabric of space and time and I corrected you saying it was more like a rug actually?" Star explained and Bobby nodded. "Good, now see these bad girls here? They go zippity zip on that rug, and now there's a hole in it!"

Pony Head then made use of the scissors and in front of the whole team, a hole in space and time formed, leaving them with a surreal view of their destination.

"So are you guys gonna be coming or what?" Pony Head asked, a bit impatient as she looked at the portal and counted her time left. Joey and the others thought of a fitting answer for that, only for Star to take the choice for them.

"Um, duh! Guys, let's get rolling!"

"Sure, why the hell not?" Joey mused, mildly irritated by the thought of going out at night without his parents knowing but decided to roll with it for Star's sake. He had gotten used to keeping secrets and breaking rules since he became a Ranger and if anything, his parents wouldn't mind, it being simply Star doing her magic business.

There was someone who did mind though.

"Oh, I'll tell you why the hell not." Exclaimed Glossaryck in an ominous tone as he rose from the book.

"Glossaryck, c'mon, it's the Bounce Lounge! This is some important business that supersedes whatever you have in mind." Star tried to reason.

"Star, a basic rule of being a princess is being responsible for others. I can't count on you to take care of the whole team when they're out of their element in the nether regions of other dimensions." Glossaryck stated, almost cutting them down, only for Joey to have a word on it, much to everyone's surprise.

"We can take care of ourselves just fine, we're going. Now let's go." Joey said firmly, getting surprised looks from everybody.

Granted that he wasn't liking Pony Head so far, the point was that over the last few days he thought and learned a lot about what 'Carpe Diem' meant. Seize the day. Or night in this case. He didn't care, he just wanted to be cool with things, even if it meant following Star and her crazy friend in a crazy trip.

Glossaryck threw his hands in the air after a few qualms and second thoughts.

"Not like I can hold you back on that, can I? Okay, but still, I'm going to keep an eye on you."

"As you should." Joey agreed respectfully. "Now what are we waiting for?"

(Later)

"So Star takes Marco Diaz out for a ride, we start a movie night like no other, one of Star's crazy other friends swings by and adds to the excitement, dear Joey goes full badass and then we hop into other dimension, with the trippiest and highest of all raves as our dance floor. Yup, best night ever, it just gets better and better." Janna narrated as some sort of chronicle of the last few hours as the squad strutted into the Bounce Lounge, quickly learning how it earned its title.

"Yeah, talking about trippy, try not to trip off the clouds around here, yeah? This is some next level stuff and the fall is nasty. I know from experience." Star said as a warning while her friends went on to follow her and Pony Head, feasting their eyes on the psychedelic imagery left and right all over the place.

The puffy fluffy clouds under their feet that seemed solid enough as footing, the loud good soul flying through the air in the form of music on a language that was definitely not from earth, the comradery and charisma given off by plenty of interesting fellows from all races (and by that they meant whole species from dozens of different worlds), plus Star and Pony Head's voices soothing them as a guide for the tour echoing like the music, it all made for an all in wonderful experience that the squad had never seen before and they had Star to thank for it.

The only one who still had his reserves was Joey, but even he was giving in a little now and then, letting the magic work and becoming just another guy marching through the beat.

Some minutes later they shared a few drinks at the mini-bar at Star and Pony Head's suggestion. It wasn't like they had too much of a choice. They all had what Pony Head referred to as a cherry-popper, a smoothie of sorts made with some creamy fruity nectar that was Mewnian in nature. It left a good taste in their mouths. It would have had a drunken effect on normal humans, they could all tell that was what Pony Head expected but being Rangers also meant their metabolism had evolved.

In other words, they couldn't get drunk, which must have been a real relief to their parents. A kick to Star's chest coming from her book reminded her to also buy something for Glossaryck to keep him pleased and calm.

Moments later they were still following Star and Pony Head in their party tour, though making a few stops here and there to enjoy the little things.

Bobby found himself taking pictures and notes every now and then to remember the experience and also keep tabs on how things worked in other dimensions. It was like he had a silent nerdgasm at the thought of living one of those sci-fi stories that he liked so much.

Adam tried to interact with the friendliest faces around the place to keep a cool guy image, going as far as to try his luck flirting with some of the girls on the dance floor. He didn't mind that they were from other races and dimensions, the only biggie being how to contact them afterwards. He would have to ask Star how her magical mirror and interdimensional calls worked later, right now he was just trying to get some of the girls to give him their numbers. Janna was way ahead of him on that game though.

She also kept real close to him whenever there was the need to pretend they were a couple and dance a little for impression's sake. Despite not knowing a word of what the music was saying, they liked it.

Joey on the other hand was slightly tenser as time passed. He didn't do much other than watching over his friends, keeping quiet and with his hands in his pockets. He checked the time on his watch but apparently there was something interfering with it, no doubt related to their current location and its effect on tech. Perhaps time worked different in there, though he could swear he was hearing a continuous tick-tock repeatedly playing next to him. A reminder of his responsibilities, getting louder and louder.

"Glossaryck, cut it out, that's not helping." He mused after realizing that Star's mentor was on his shoulder imitating a clock's mechanism.

"Sorry about that. Keep leading, fearless leader." Glossaryck said as he abruptly returned to his spell book. It seemed like he expected Joey to be bold enough to take a wise choice regarding the team. So he turned to Star.

"How long are we planning to stay?" Joey voiced his concern. It wasn't that he or the team weren't liking the place, it was a fine and fun place but that was the issue. He was afraid that they would like it so much that they would slack on their duties and that whatever bad things happened there would be on him and him only for being in charge. From all the stuff he learned from Zordon, taking care of his teammates topped the list.

Just now he noticed that from all the fun she had, Star's cheek hearts lit up in the dark as she shrugged. The Bounce Lounge was simultaneously the darkest and shiniest place he had visited.

"However long we want! Have fun and let loose, Joey. Carpe Diem, remember?" Star replied with the philosophy she had adopted. Every chance to break from the routine and adapt to new things was fine in her book.

"Listen to her, earth turd, relax. Time flows differently here. You could dance to the end of this life and a second wouldn't have passed in your silly home." Pony Head said in an attempt to reassure him. It worked, to a certain extent. He still wasn't liking her, and he still thought she needed an attitude check. It didn't help that she seemed to be growing more irritated as time passed, as if the inclusion of Joey and friends had made her plans go south. He just wondered what the issue was with her. He had a fair share of theories though.

But if they did have unlimited time to play around, then a little restroom break would do no harm. Quite the contrary, he drank a lot in the last minutes to help ease his tension so without any time wasted he went to ask Star about the restrooms.

Much to his surprise, the answer to his prayers, the public bathrooms, were scattered all over the corners of the Lounge. It took him longer than usual to find the men's bathroom, had to do with the outwardly anatomy of the locals as opposed to earth's two genders (Yikes).

It seemed small on the outside but like the TARDIS in Doctor Who, its inside was quite the opposite. It was funny, he recalled he once told Bobby that the TARDIS looked like a port-o-poddy when he was watching TV with him.

There were quite a few toilets in that space. He made his way to the closest one and shut the door as fast as possible. Even the toilets in "Cloud Cuckoo Land" as Joey now called it were pretty peculiar compared to the ones on earth but still practical enough for him to use them.

It hadn't been more than a few seconds after he relaxed taking the leak when a voice shocked him and almost shook him out of the act.

"Having a hard night, I see."

It was Zordon's voice, joined by the sudden entrance of Glossaryck to make Joey even more uneasy.

"That's what I've been telling him."

Almost tripping from how startled he was, he made an attempt to keep his composure.

"What the heck?" Joey whispered as low as he could while retaining a hint of an angry yell in his words. "Look, you two, I don't know how things worked in your work but on earth, a man's bathroom privacy is sacred. You don't do that to a dude who is doing his business."

"For one, there was no privacy in either of our worlds." Zordon began.

"And must I remind you that you're not on earth?" Glossaryck continued.

"Wait, Zordon, how are you...?"

"The morphing grid has its mysteries. Thankfully, I have all the time in the world to figure them one at a time. Which brings me to the next point, you are looking stressed. Does it have to do with Star's other friend?"

"It has everything to do with her but it's not just that. Ever since I took up on leader duties, I've felt like I got a million years older and turned into you. I have to act like an adult around the guys because apparently anything going wrong reflects on me as the red ranger. If they get in trouble or get hurt, I feel like that's on me."

"Joey, something that both Zordon and I learned through our years is that all mortals are responsible for their own fates, and that as a teacher or leader you may pave the road and show others the way but it will be up to them to follow it."

"I learned to let my team make their own choices whenever things escaped my hands."

"And how did that turn out? You ended up dealing with Rita."

"Yes, it is true. I lost a friend and gained a foe. But Joey? It's not the full story. That's where you and your team came in and proved me wrong after I lost hope. To just save people is not enough, you must trust them to save themselves too. The only way to go on without mistakes in life is to do nothing at all. Make mistakes, then watch and learn."

Joey sighed, he knew the two were right about that. Not like he had much time to think it through because two more people entered the restroom with heavy footsteps. He took a quick peek and saw they were two bulky dudes wearing uniforms and masks, probably robots or something.

"Princess Pony Head's parents called." Said the first guy as he washed his hands. Joey thought it was weird since they still hadn't used the toilet. But then he realized the more important bit, they were talking about Star's friend.

"Tell them we're close, we have confirmation that she's here. She stole a pair of dimensional scissors too, from a council member on that, they reported it." Came from the second guy.

Now that left Joey with his eyes wide open and a bad taste. So his gut feeling paid off, there was something wrong about Pony Head and now he got what it was. It explained her impatience and bad vibe, as well as her getting irritated by their presence whenever they "stole" Star from her or made stops. She was on the run and those guys no doubt worked at St. Olga's, that hideous place Star kept throwing shade at.

The two guards then went for the toilets too and kept up their talk despite having Joey in the middle. He kept quiet just in case they could link him to Pony Head.

"Tell you what, let's interrogate some witnesses, and if our shift ends before we get her, call backup. Less paper work."

The two big dudes finished peeing and stepped out at the same time as Joey. He didn't raise suspicions, he just washed his hands expecting the others to do the same. Weird answer the one he got.

"Aren't you going to wash your hands?"

"Easy, youngster. A true man only washes once, before or after, depending on his needs. If he washes twice that's no good, it shows a total lack of character."

...

"... Umm, good to know." Was what Joey said before running off, but the thought on top of his head was that he had to warn the team.

Well, that and "gross", because the actual heck? Those two were coming for them with dirty hands. He could swear he heard Glossaryck (who he had stuffed in his shirt to keep hidden and tried to pop out like a xenomorph) chuckle at that part.

...

"You know, it's a shame we can't bring the Megazord, people all around her would love it." Bobby whispered to Star, remembering all the mad tricks they learned with it and thinking of how cool it would be there if it weren't impractical and a secret. She nodded in agreement.

That was when they saw Joey running at them with Glossaryck on his back, looking rather desperate.

"Yo, guys, real quick, can we talk for a min? It's about Pony Head." Joey asked as nicely as he could, though squinting at Pony Head and watching her squint right back.

"Hold on, Joey, there's a photo booth, you tell me there. There!"

So Star grabbed him by the hand and he nicely played along letting himself be dragged viciously and shoved in, sitting with his friends (and Pony Head) in the photo booth. It did get a little crowded there but Star somehow stuffed them as she prepared the shot. Despite his friends being in the middle, the tension between him and Pony Head was raised considerably by the small space. She sneered at him, gritting her teeth distastefully but shifting into a lovely grin the moment Star stepped in to check up on them. She got the photos running and squeezed into the booth for the session with practiced ease.

"Here we go, lover boys and girls!" Star said with her biggest grin, shifting into all sorts of poses, hugging her friends, sitting on their legs and squeezing them close while squeaking and laughing like crazy. Adam, Bobby and Janna were pretty happy themselves, it was a pity that Pony Head and Joey couldn't say the same but they put up an act on it.

"Okay, now just you guys, my besties coming together!" Star cheered as she stepped outside.

That left Pony Head with an opportunity to be really honest with herself and Joey. She let out a breath before getting fired up.

"Listen, earth butt. Wanna hear something crazy?" She said pointing her one horn and glaring at Joey as he glared back. "I don't like you. At all."

"Want to hear something even crazier? Neither do I. Scratch that, I think you suck." Joey fired back.

"Umm, care to explain what the heck is going on between you two?" Janna asked, considering how well their night was going, it seemed weird for Pony Head and Joey to explode like that.

"Well, I so happen to have heard from a little birdy that Horse Head here did something she wasn't supposed to do and is now putting us at a huge risk of being arrested for aiding and abetting." Joey said to Janna before glaring back at Pony Head. They quickly took a picture to hide what was going on from Star, once it passed Joey continued and Pony saw she was possibly in trouble now. "Question, where did you actually find those scissors?"

Joey glared at Pony Head he did not have the time to deal with this.

"I, uh, earned them." She said, but Joey looked at her and smirked.

"Ok, so you don't mind me asking the Councilwoman around here if she's looking for a pair of missing scissors." Joey asked. Pony Head went wide eyed after that.

"Wait, she's here?!" Pony asked, peeking outside in panic while Joey smirked.

"HAH, got you!" Joey yelled before they quickly took another picture to play along a bit.

"Wow that was smart." Bobby said. Adam agreed. They still weren't used to Joey using his brain.

"Thought that only worked in movies and TV." Adam said. Janna just smirked at Joey's cunning.

"Ok, Earth Turds, you all weren't supposed to be here 'cause this is my night, so you feel me or you getting the horn?" She threatened, pointing her horn at them.

Adam wanted to laugh but chose not to for now.

"Yeah, go ahead and try explaining to Star and my rents how I got a hole in my chest." Joey taunted. Pony saw that Bobby, Adam, and Janna were here as well. She didn't think that one through.

"Now give me a good reason why I shouldn't go to the guards looking for you and turn you in right now!" Joey threatened, when the picture snapped once again showing a happy mood that wasn't their real mood.

"Look, Earth Turd, you have no idea of what St. Olga's is like, once you go in they change you forever." Pony Head said, staring at Joey until Bobby spoke up.

"So... what, is this like your last chance to hang out with Star before going to Olga?" Bobby asked Pony Head, trying to get her in shoes (metaphorically, for obvious reasons). He tried to understand and be nice to her, being the moral compass of the team.

Pony Head's angry look changed into a sad one. She looked hurt, but also honest.

"Yeah, pretty much." Pony Head admitted.

Joey squinted, then tried to calm down a bit before sighing.

"Bro, you going to go along with it?" Adam asked him. Janna looked at him wondering if he really was.

"Janna, if we get caught can you bail us out without Star's parents knowing?" Joey asked, to which Janna simply smirked.

"I have my ways." Janna said casually. Joey then sighed in defeat and looked back at the floating horse head.

"Alright, Pony Head, we'll play along but the minute we're caught or it looks like we're about to get caught you're on your own and we had nothing to do with it."

There was a pause. Pony Head took a moment to appreciate Joey getting her name right. She nodded.

"And stop being possessive of Star. We're her friends too and trust us when we say it's very awkward knowing your friends hate each other despite being your friends." Joey said, causing Janna to smirk thinking of their own relationship.

"Personal experience?" Janna teased. She and Adam then knuckle bumped. Of course they would, the two were like the dynamic duo of pranks and trouble but even they had grown on Joey and the feeling was mutual. He smiled at them and chuckled.

It pretty much became rule that Star's friends had to be friends one another.

"Okay, so are we all in agreement on this?" Joey asked since this was a bad idea and he knew it.

"No objections here, boss man." Adam said, praising Joey's new shot at leadership.

Something in Pony Head lit up. She smiled, happy about how things went, that they were willing to help her to an extent despite being pretty much strangers to her. Maybe Star's other friends were really as nice as she said, nicer than she had been to them, and she felt good being able to count on others.

"Ok then, everyone act natural." Joey said, then they all left leaving Joey alone as the picture snapped again. In the photo, Joey face palmed himself with the words 'this is a bad call,' around the edges.

(Back in the Dance Floor)

"So who are we looking out for again?" Adam asked as they joined the dance floor again.

"Out of place people who are big, have glowing soulless red eyes, and have very dirty hands." Joey said as they blended in, making sure Star and Pony Head were having fun.

"If we get caught does that make us vigilantes?" Bobby asked, making Janna sigh a bit.

"Just roll with it, Bobby Boy." Janna said while shrugging.

"Just so you know, this goes south and it's all on you!" Glossaryck reminded Joey. Adam smirked a bit.

"Took the words right out of my mouth." Adam said in agreement.

Joey sighed before having an outburst.

"I know!" Joey called out to them as they began to get back to dancing. "And remember, if you see the guys I mentioned, signal the others and we'll regroup to Pointy Horse Head and Star." Joey said in an attempt to strategize like a leader before they split up and blended into the party.

"Wait! Wait! What's the signal?" Bobby called out but they were gone and Bobby just had to assume the signal was something to catch the others' attention.

In the following minutes, a lot of things happened. The Rangers kept a steady watch on the big men with dirty hands, Star and Pony Head talked just about every single topic there had been left for them to talk, almost oblivious to the time passing and due to the time mechanics and how they worked in there, they were right to. There was only so much left to do from Pony Head's list and yes, she had one. Even then she didn't want things to end.

"I know what I'm telling you, girl, there needs to be a biopic movie about the story of Mina Loveberry. Blood and guts everywhere, accurate depictions of the carnage in battle, lots of gore everywhere the kids would love it, so would we." Star kept fantasizing out loud to her friend, who forced back a smile at Star, though it seemed a bit melancholic.

"Yeah, for the kids. Too bad we have to grow up past that, right?" She mumbled, her smile turning into a bit of a grimace as she did.

"What do you mean, Pony?" Star asked confused.

"Nah, I didn't mean nothing by it. So tell me, B-Fly, what happened to that dark dork you were dating, Tom?"

"Yeah, what happened to him? Last thing I remember is ditching him, and he oh well, he's in anger management classes or something now. Serves him right, am I right?"

Pony Head didn't say a thing though, she remained entranced with a blank expression that concealed one of surprise as she eyed something happening behind Star right over her shoulder.

One of the guards looking for her had just gotten tackled into the dance floor, no doubt by Star's friends, and the next thing she heard was a painfully weird noise coming out of one of them. It sounded like a bit like one of the weird birds they had in Mewni while giving birth, or a shrieking dying cat asking for help, she couldn't quite decide on what.

That was obviously Bobby trying to improvise a signal, to mixed results. It worked for the most part though.

"Pony, what is it?" Star asked, almost turning around only for Pony Head to block her and improvise an excuse.

"Oh, I just realized we still haven't gotten to the arcade. Girl, they have Lance-Lance Revolution in there, let's go!"

"You're on!" Star squeaked as she pulled the magical scissors that Pony Head had and cut a portal open for her friends. She almost turned around to look for her teammates and call them over but Pony Head stopped her just in time to shove her into the portal without any second thoughts.

"Oh don't worry about them, B-Fly, they're coming alright." Pony Head reassured her friend in a rush as the team of Rangers behind handled the situation. Joey tackled the guards, making it seem like an accident and Janna seized the chance to tie their boots together (trick she learned from her prankster job) in record time. For good measure, Adam threw a smoke bomb to the ground while Bobby snatched their radios and made a run for it. Between their perfect synchronization and team work, there was no doubt that Zordon would be proud.

Soon after, the whole team found themselves in the next place, an arcade beautifully decorated by neon lights and Next-Next gen bits of gaming that instantly caught Bobby's eye.

Before anyone even thought of what to say, Joey spoke up.

"You kept a smoke bomb in your pants all along?"

"Well, duh, of course I did!" Adam pride fully admitted, basking in the greatness of his skills.

"Why?" Joey argued.

"Because I'm a freaking ninja, that's why!" Adam claimed as if it was the most normal thing in the world. "I'm the Asian kid so it's kind of a no brainer."

Janna had been laughing her butt off through the whole thing.

"You didn't think that particular bit of information would have been useful earlier?"

"C'mon now, Joseph, I don't know why you're firing up on me when it's Janna who carries a live grenade in her purse."

"She what?"

Janna's laugh intensified with that.

"I never leave home without it, that's called responsibility. Plus, it goes along with my explosive personality, doesn't it." She confessed, and while Adam, and, her laughed, Bobby and Joey's looks were more of concern.

"Is she for real?" A worried Bobby asked.

"Yo, guys, anybody wanna go a couple of rounds in the arcade?" Star proposed, shaking a bag full of quarters or what replaced them in there anyway.

To that they couldn't say no, especially with the face Star was giving them.

Time went on, though on Earth it didn't. Joey guessed a few minutes, half an hour, maybe a full hour, but Joey couldn't know nor did he care. It was the first time in a long time that he didn't feel time and the clock biting him in the ass and beating him around with his schedule.

It was oddly relaxing.

He let a little more loose than usual with the gang in the arcade. He wasn't even minding Pony Head's presence anymore, in fact, there came a point when he began to appreciate it, and he could notice that the feeling got mutual.

What mattered was that Star was happy, and if she was, so were the two of them.

Their expectations for the night were utterly subverted. They didn't get in trouble with the guards again, though they were still wary and jumpy in case there was the need to hit and run again.

From all the exercise of running and playing Lance-Lance Revolution (where Joey learned that his friends a natural knack in just a couple rounds with Pony Head since they kept beating her), everyone got a bit thirsty, at which Pony Head eagerly volunteered to go to the vending machine for a pack of sodas since other than Star she was the only one with valid money for the place.

Joey raised his hand instinctively, offering to join her and keep an eye on her just in case of guards.

Adam and Janna were at a dance simulator, dance battling Bobby and Star on a 2-on-2 match. Bobby was a bit shy at first but that didn't last with Star at his side.

Glossaryck got some sleep and went for a nap, leaving an eye open for emergencies while the other one closed.

Everything was alright, quiet too, giving Joey and Pony Head room to talk.

"So, you got quarters for this thing?" Joey asked, not all too familiar with the currency out of his dimension.

"Let me see, check up my pocket."

Joey was confused at first but quick on getting the idea, he watched as Pony Head extended her neck and the open socket in it, asking for Joey to stick his hand.

"You mean it?"

"Yes, just make it quick."

In a somewhat awkward and otherwise close moment, Joey introduced his hand and retrieved a handful of tokens from Pony Head. They both blushed for a bit, not thinking anything about it and then Joey put the magical coins in the vending machine, waiting for it to work.

"Look, I know I acted like a huge butt and I'm sorry, the fact that you guys are helping me anyway is just, man, I finally get half the stuff Star says about you."

"Friends of Star are friends of mine." Joey said as he gathered the cans and read what they said.

Nuka-Cola.

"So, is this radioactive or some...?" Joey's question was cut off as he watched Pony Head take a big sip of it and then smile.

"Cheers." She mused with a smile. "You know, you're kind of cute to have around when you're not busy playing the adult of the group. I like it."

"Somebody has too, right? I don't want somebody in my team, where I'm the leader by the way, waking up on the moon without as much as pants just because I didn't do my job being in charge. Plus we all have to be adults at one point, it happens."

"It'll happen when it happens, but as far as I'm concerned we're all still in our good days, I don't want the future ruining my present, you get what I'm sayin'? Everyone's responsible for themselves and their fates, you and I included. So relax, chill, live a little seize the day, and all that schtick?"

"That's what you've been trying tonight, isn't it?" Pony Head just nodded at Joey's question, aware of her own situation. "I feel you."

There was some silence. It wasn't a long one at large, but to the two of them it felt like it. Timeless place indeed.

"Do you have parents?" Pony Head asked Joey, so out of the blue that it led them to an awkward moment. "I mean, you obviously do, everyone does, but do you like, get along with them?"

"If I say I do, does that make me a turd?" Joey asked, warming up enough to share more about himself.

"Nah, you're okay in my book, but I mean it, do you...?"

"Yeah." Joey replied, going through all the memories, good and bad alike, realizing how fortunate he was to have such great parents. "We had some hard times, I won't lie to you but then along came our princess friend and she worked her magic. Ever since Star came, I've been fixing things with them. I was worried about college but if a crazy space 'mistress of all evil' didn't kill me, then neither will that."

"Huh, sounds like quite the story. Just so you know, B-Fly has that effect on people. Wish I could say the same, you know?"

"So, your parents?"

Pony Head let out a humorless chuckle, weird from her, given her explosive and lit up personality. This surprised Joey.

"We ain't gettin' along too well. They want a princess and all that, but apparently not a daughter. Lots of rules, lots of grounding, I don't know what I did that made them so mad... okay, maybe I do, but I've been a good girl so... ugh, who am I kidding, I've been a royal pain in the butt, like I'm not perfect, I get in trouble, I get that a lot but, you'd think they would think it twice before throwing their own daughter into a prison for kids. Jeez, it's like I don't exist to them unless I do something bad."

Joey took all that in and thought of a proper answer.

"Did you ever stop to think that maybe, and just maybe, that's why you do it?" He said in a bold moment of clarity, understanding her.

"Whaddya mean?"

"Oh, I meant nothing by it, I'm just saying that, look, girl, I've been there, I've done that, I know others who can say the same like Janna and it all points in the same direction."

"Which is?" Pony Head asked, now more interested than ever. It was like all the distance between the two had been crossed all of a sudden, their gap was bridged.

"Being stupid kids who do stupid things for attention, that's what I'm talking about. Sad, but true, and we get off from it. I did a couple of bad things too, you know? You want your parents to notice you, that's it."

"I... Never stopped to think of it like that."

"Well, do it." Joey encouraged her.

"It's just, my parents, man. I can't connect to them. It's like they don't know me, and they don't want to either."

"Look, from a..." Joey worked up the courage and compassion to say the next word. He did. "Friend. Yeah, from a friend to other, that's like, their loss. If they don't know you that's them, but always know yourself, okay?"

"That's a lot of wisdom, for a teen. What took you over, pal?" Pony Head asked as she reflected on Joey's words.

"Movies." They both chuckled at that. "I watch a lot of movies, probably learned more from them than from school."

"Maybe you should call me over to watch them with you." Pony Head suggested, getting a quick blush from Joey and even herself unconsciously. "With you guys, I mean, and Star. As friends. Assuming I'm still around for that."

A pause was made as they took sips from their drinks during their walk. They sighed, refreshed by the magic of the nuka-cola.

"You know, when you're not being the bossy tough guy type, you're kinda cute." Pony Head complimented him.

"And you're pretty cute when you're not being a possessive xenophobic rebel without a cause. Pretty." Joey shot back, getting Pony Head to smile. He thought about breaking the ice a bit further. "Do say, is Pony Head your name or is it like Pony is your first name and Head is the last one? Or did your parents just torture you with a mean name at birth?"

Pony Head laughed a bit at that before replying.

"I... really don't know, I never cared. And they didn't care either." She thought a bit too deep of those words, looking down, until Joey patted the back of her head.

"How about I just call you Pony? I mean, if that's okay with you, since Star does it and well, I don't know, she's your friend and all that."

"You're a friend too, so it's cool." She awkwardly replied, giving Joey some peace of mind.

"Awesome."

Adam, Bobby, Janna and Star were so into the fun of the game that they didn't really stop to think of how long of a while Joey and Pony Head spent talking. It wasn't until they showed up with the nuka cola cans ton then toss them at the group that they remembered.

"There you are, you two! I couldn't make up my mind on whether you love birds were killing each other or bonding over, but you have no idea of what you've been missing." Star cheerfully said as she took her sip and held back an atomic burp, seeing Joey and Pony Head coming over to the rest of the team. All of them were surprised to see Joey and Pony Head being so friendly with each other, to the point where they wondered if it was just an act they were putting up for Star. They disregarded it as soon as they studied their expressions though, they all knew Joey too well and Star knew Pony Head to the core, they really weren't good actors and they really didn't like playing pretense.

"Tell me about it." Joey said in a cool tone. They didn't know what it was that happened between him and Pony Head that he seemed so much more relaxed and chill than before but they were thankful for it.

Pony Head looked calmly into Joey's eyes while he returned the gesture. They exchanged looks, and those looks said a lot. Pony Head would tell Star about her situation, she would confess and then turn herself in to be sent to St. Olga's. She knew it had to be that way, for the sake of her friends. She didn't want to drag them along and drag them into trouble for protecting a "runaway wayward princess" or whatever they were calling her. They too had dimensional scissors, and devices that allowed them to track dimensional cuts. It was only a matter of time 'til they found her and the gang.

She would face the consequences of her actions personally. Why? Because it was the right thing to do, and if someone like Joey could be so responsible with his whole squad, it was only fair that she was too.

But none of that mattered at the time. What mattered was that she was in the company of good friends and letting her inner child go wild even if it was one last time.

She nodded, Joey did the same, and then their looks went back to their dear friends.

Star chuckled, looking at the two with just one question in mind.

"So you're gonna play or what?" Much to her delight, Joey and Pony Head stepped into the platform as a couple, ready for a dance battle.

"Sorry to be the one to tell you this, B-Fly, but we're gonna whoop your butt!" Pony Head stated, confidence and enthusiasm now regained as she and Joey stuck together facing their friends for the incoming dance-off.

Star cracked her neck and spat to her side while Adam, Bobby and Janna joined her side.

"Bring it on."

This would be a time to remember.

(Echo Creek Diaz Household)

Marco had his hands full after having quite the night. Star's little death-proof ride proved to be a blast, a dangerous one no doubt but in the midst of all her deadly stunts and reckless driving, the sense of danger or fear in Marco's mind was massively overwhelmed by a more powerful one:

Attraction.

He liked Star. He had a thing for her. Sure, he also had a thing for Jackie at school but when put in such proximity to Star during their joy ride, it was like sparks flew.

Oh yeah, maybe because sparks literally flew from her bike during all those crashes and drags through the asphalt, but his point still stood!

He didn't want to sound like a weirdo (though they treated him like one at school anyway) but the feeling of Star's hair striking his face, or her scent flooding his nose with the action of the wind made his heart beat considerably faster than usual.

It was all dreamy, but he had to wake up from it. He had responsibilities, not unlike others around his age, there were things that took priority over cute girls and princesses, such as his grades, the karate classes, his plans for the future that deprived him of a present, the therapy sessions, etc.

He spun the chocolate dish in front of him like twelve times while thinking about all this. He took a deep breath, remembering everything he learned from therapy. Upon sighing, he felt a little better so he got up and headed to his room when he heard his mom call out.

"Marco, would you mind taking out the trash?!" She said from the kitchen as she prepared dinner.

"Coming, mom!" Marco called out from his position, going after his gloves. He was sensitive enough as he was in school and in public when it came to getting dirty, so of course the trash required a bit of "max effort" as he liked to call it.

Once out there, Marco dispatched the trash as quick as possible, which wasn't quick enough to not notice a beautiful and striking green stone laying on the grass.

More often than not Marco was visibly repulsed by picking things off the ground due to his condition. He was picky, to say the least, he didn't even dare pick up a penny if he didn't have his gloves. But this "thing" on the grass was something else. For a moment, all of Marco's limitations, reserves and compulsive behavior were put under check, neutralized just by the sight of the stone.

A minute passed.

Then two.

Perhaps it was curiosity getting the best of him, maybe the ominous vibe and look that the item had going for it, or maybe it was the deep and powerful voice inside his head coming from the stone, that kept exclaiming "PICK IT!", Marco had no way of knowing, he just stared at the item for a while until his mom's voice came.

"Marco, dinner's ready, come in before it gets cold!"

"Coming, mom!" Marco exclaimed as he headed inside to wash his hands.

The stone remained in his pocket at all times but every so often a dark lightning would crackle around it before going silent for a bit.

"Hey, check on Janna and Adam." Joey smirked, pointing his thumb to the two other Rangers as they played a step game in front of him and Pony.

"Dang, they're good." Pony said. Joey then looked at Bobby.

"Not as good as Bobby though." Joey said as the scene showed Bobby surrounded by Tokens from his winnings, with the Squares there cheering him on, making it clear that Bobby was in the zone.

"Ok, Bobby has found his people." Pony said, seeing how good Bobby was at video games when focused on it.

(Nearby)

A Square was playing a game. As he did though, a voice was heard, belonging to one of the guys from before.

"Hey, you, square! Have you seen this head?" He asked, presenting the picture of Pony Head to the Square, who shrugged not knowing where she was. "Don't lie to me, little man." He urged, when Pony and Joey heard him.

"Oh boy." Joey said once he looked and found the guards from before.

"Got an escape plan?" Pony asked, to which Joey looked at her and nodded.

"Get the others and I'll try to run a diversion." Joey said, forming an idea and ready to take one for the team, mainly so they didn't end up being touched by dirty hands. "And remember, don't tell Star unless she figures it out herself."

He looked at Pony Head, who got the message.

"Got it!" Pony called out. She went to gather the other Rangers for an escape.

"Ok... now for the hard part." Joey said while he looked for a square so that he could play his diversion tactic.

(With Janna and Adam)

"Hey, we've got trouble, move!" Pony called out to the troublemakers. They agreed, seeing the guys they were running from.

"Got it, sparkle head. Let's go crazy girl!" Adam called out as they ran for it to safety.

(Bobby)

"Yo, Bobby, we gotta bounce." Adam called out. Bobby looked at them.

"Let me finish this game!" Bobby pleaded but Janna just grabbed the autistic boy.

"Nope, get moving!" Janna yelled. Bobby yelped in shock as she dragged him away with the game ending for him.

(With Star at the Line)

The group got to Star and looked at each other.

"Yo, Star! Shine Sparkle head told us about another club so we gonna check it out." Adam said, knowing they had to hurry.

Pony Head then spat out the scissors again and Star heard it as well.

"Sounds cool, I'll go get Joey." Star said but hearing this, Janna acted.

"Don't worry, we sent Joey ahead to score us a spot in the mash pit!" Janna urged. They had to move now as Pony Head nodded.

"Yeah, that is the course of events." Pony Head said, making Star smile, unaware that her friends had duped, her on Joey's orders so that Pony Head could enjoy her last day of freedom.

"Oh, classic Joey, always putting others first." Star said.

Pony Head opened the portal, so she and the others entered, leaving Joey behind to cover their escape.

(With Joey)

Joey won the game, smirking and playing his part as best as he could.

"Hah, eat that, Pointy head!" Joey shouted at no one, smirking as he looked around. "Um Star?" He called, knowing they were gone by now but just to be sure.

"Bobby... Janna... Adam?" Joey kept calling, until he saw they were missing, which was good, seeing as his diversion worked... but he didn't think this plan through since he didn't have those scissors on him.

(Meanwhile with the others)

The neon lights that the squad encountered earlier in the arcade district didn't have anything on the lights they were witnessing now. Had their eyesight not been enhanced, they would have probably felt the negatives and downsides of the crazy wild flashes of colors in front of their eyes. They felt like they were experiencing that one memorable scene from Space Odyssey where the many colored lights drove an astronaut as well as the audience crazy. Sorta like having an epileptic seizure during special anime scenes that abused colors effects, and of that Bobby knew a lot.

And then there was that noise. Rock 'N Roll at its purest, blown out of speakers in some sort of darned dialect that not even Star could understand quite alright but they all found themselves lost in anyway.

They all had to hold hands to avoid getting lost among the crowd of hundreds of people from hundreds of different species in the mosh pit.

Nothing was quite so clear now, except for one thing:

Things were looking bonkers now.

"You know, not that I don't love me a good concert, especially one I can get into without a ticket, but where the heck are we now?!" Adam asked out loud, enough to be heard over the music.

"Umm, the Heck?" Pony Head said unsurely, judging from her surroundings.

"Yeah, that's what I asked."

"No, I mean that this whole place we're at is called The Heck, and it's called that for a dang good reason." Pony Head explained as the group marched along with the crowd to get into a better area.

The Heck was, for the lack of a better description, a PG kid friendly version of how the group pictured hell and it showed. If a while ago they felt like they were skyward in heaven back at the clouds of the Bounce Lounge, this place right here felt like underworld and that was the best way of putting it, not like it was a bad thing though. After the blinding flashes of light settled, things got easier to look at.

There were blazes of fire going off everywhere, torches on the walls, all sort of unbelievable constructions and monstrous decorations, it gave them a certain vibe that reminded them of the videogame Doom (one of their favorites back at home, even for Star as she grew accustomed to it).

Star could hardly hold back all of her excitement and she tried no longer.

"Aww, Pony, you should have told me we were coming here, I've been itching to see this place for myself ever since you told me about it!" She called out filled with joy, a joy so contagious it grew on Pony Head as she hugged her as well as on Adam, Bobby and Janna.

"You know me, B-Fly, I was just keeping the best for last." Pony Head told her bestie as she led the group through the crowd and right towards the grand stage where a concert was taking place. "Do say, remember this band and the dudes I told you I met around here?"

Star nodded.

"Yeah, this guy Darkar, his butt monkey Mecoboy and all their friends. What 'bout them?" Star went on, her conversation with Pony taking them right to where the security guards and the backstage pass was at.

"See, it's a fun long story I'll keep short: so here I was at The Heck, I came as soon as I got the Scissors and bought a fake ticket to get through aaaaand... okay, that turned out real bad, I admit, but then I met that homeboy Darkar and we made contact after I came up with a good excuse for the guards to let me through. I said...

(Flashback)

"Who am I? Look, blockheads, go ask your boss who I am. Tell 'im, t's Princess Pony Head, yo. Now if you ask Darkar he'll say I'm a princess and that I'm his girlfriend, or at least he wishes I was, always wanted to date a princess, that boy. Ask Mecoboy and he'll say I'm a royal pain in the butt but yes, he knows me since my aunt used to date him. Ask 'em all, they'll say we met in a party back at my palace, 'cause I'm princess and all that, thought you'd know. Also tell them I brought the scissors alongside one of Darkar's dirty socks that he forgot in my castle but don't ask why it's a single one or why it's so dirty, you don't wanna know, those are princess affairs. Now if a Tom Lucithor is there, he'll tell you he knows me since he used to date my bestie until he blew it, but also tell him that I, Princess Pony Head, told him he's a douchebag. Oh yeah, did I mention I'm a princess?"

(End of Flashback)

"...Or some crap like that."

"Sorry I'm lost but who the heck is Darkar again?" Bobby asked with a raised hand that was quickly lowered by Adam and Janna as they turned him around to have a look at a gigantic poster hanging off an immense wall, showing a guy around their age looking fairly human, with long and spiky brown hair that passed his shoulders. His skin was yellowish, his eyes purple and he had a fair share of piercings on his ears.

The poster's title read: Versh Boys.

"Oh, so that's..." Bobby started when a loud and rude voice cut him off.

"Pony Head!"

Everyone's heads and Pony Head whipped around to see a guy, the guy from the poster, shoving a pushing his way through his guards (who by the way were all giant roided out penguins) to meet and greet them on the backstage. His hands were holding a suspicious package covered in a blanket.

"You know, from all the wenches, hags, itzy ditzy princesses and stalker psycho bitches I've met, and girl, have I met some, you take the damn cake!"

In contrast with how heated they expected Heck to be, and how heated things were between Pony Head and this "Darkar" person, the air around them was freezing. As if time itself, froze and the group with it like ice statues, as if instead of Heck they were in the frozen wasteland that was Hell in the divine comedy. Nobody said a thing, they all froze in place without a clue as to what they should answer to Darkar's outburst.

Hell hath no fury like this guy.

.

..

...

Then SPWERK!

Everybody wound up speechless when a cake was slammed against Pony Head's face. A cake that Darkar had been holding in his hands from the very beginning.

Adam, Bobby, Janna and Star would all have jumped to Pony's defense and socked Darkar in the jaw right there and away had it not been for Pony's reaction just that instant.

She was smiling and so was Darkar, both laughing their butts off as Pony Head whipped the cake off her face with her long tongue.

Apparently this was normal to them.

"Long time no see, P.H!" Darkar said between chuckles and giggles as he slapped his knees.

"Talk about a scare, D! I think you petrified my guys!" Pony Head remarked as she finished the cream spread on her face, all eyes wide open and on her after the little scene she shared with Darkar.

"Awkward." Bobby mused.

"Umm, earth to you two, couple of crazies, but we're still here and we are getting real confused now." Adam voiced his thoughts. He didn't mind some surprises but if there was one thing he hated it was blending into the background in the middle of a "scene". Same applied to Janna.

"Same here." She agreed with a nod, refusing to be left out of the fun.

"So this is your boyfriend Darkar, huh?" Star assumed, earning a mindless stare from the guy in question for a while as he made his way towards her.

"Why, hello there, party girl." Darkar began, before quickly dropping to his knees and bowing down to the Butterfly princess. "You have to pardon, milady, I'm a bit rusty where royalty and etiquette are involved but I learn quickly."

He seized Star's hand and kissed it like he was addressing Queen Moon herself and not Star, who blushed a little at the action.

"Hey, no fair, how come you've never done that with me?" Pony Head seemingly complained, not minding it that much.

"You ain't got no hands, dear, sorry. And back to you, B-Fly, to answer your question, I assure you that my "thang" with our friend Pony is strictly platonic. We're both free birds, if you will, looking forward to meeting others." Then his gaze went to the other rangers. "Anyway, so, who are these cool cats and how are they doing? These your new cronies, P.H?"

"Well, I, um, you see, these are..." Pony started, only to trail off.

Star interjected right there to make her point.

"I'd say less like cronies and more like bro-nies is the right term, am I right, guys?"

Everyone shook their heads immediately in response, except for Bobby who raised a hand, having something to say.

"Okay, I for one love My Little Pony, is that wrong?'

An echoing silence was his answer.

"... Okay?"

"Well don't just stand there, guys, come in! I've gotta sing another song in five but I'll be glad to attend you in the meantime. Then you can tell me all about the crazy ride you had coming here and what you all have been up to." Darkar said in a pleasant invitation as the squad complied and stepped into his crib, but not before he grabbed Bobby by the shoulder and whispered to him.

"Love that show, Twilight Sparkle is my favorite."

(With Joey)

Joey had gotten the grip and handle of the sword business real fast over the course of the last few days.

He had dedicated a considerable portion of his life to sports as evidenced by his time as the school's top jock and his swordplay was no different. It was as if all the swashbuckling films he watched on his childhood had prepared him for this moment when all of his acquired skills would be put to the test. He should have been pretty shy, uncomfortable, given that he was all alone and he didn't have his team besides him like back when they fought Rita.

And yet there he was, excited, confident, itching to try his bae on whatever prick stepped into his circle.

Come to think of it, he really needed a name for his blade, and he really liked the one he had just formed in his mind.

Bae.

Okay, so it sounded a bit cheesy but heck, why the heck not? If anything, he would just expand the name to Baelfire to have it make sense and play into his Red theme.

Yeah, that had a pretty nice ring to it.

Baelfire.

He felt like Inigo Montoya as he pressed his grip on the blade, closed his eyes and let the spirit of the weapon reach into his soul to guide his hand and blind walk. He could even hear say his name.

"Joseph Archer!"

Okay, what the actual heck?!

He opened his eyes quickly to be met with the sight of the gimp guards from earlier, this time accompanied by some more friends (could he even call them that? They probably hated each other's guts outside of the job, no doubt) but most importantly: hostages.

A group of those tiny and friendly anthropomorphic squares, being held in place like cattle, ready to take the punishment for whatever actions Joey took or didn't take.

"You have some questions to answer, boy!" Yelled the guard who seemed to be in charge as his coworkers kept pressuring the squares.

"How do you know that name that's obviously not mine?!" Joey demanded to know, fighting the urge to face palm due to his very poor choice of words. Not like it mattered though, the guards knew everything there was to know about him, sans the Ranger aspect.

"You're not the only one accursed with knowledge, boy!" Came from the leader once again, followed by him throwing a folder at him that opened up in midair, revealing a set of files and photos of him and Star, all taken from Day 1 one of Star's time on earth. "Take a good look!"

As Joey studied the pictures with a cold glare, he tried hard to control his emotions. He succeeded, resuming his battle stance and keeping his cool.

"So? What's this supposed to mean?"

"It means we like to keep tabs on our wayward princesses from day one. Our boss is a crazy psycho witch and a paranoid nutjob, but right now so are we, because she can be a royal pain in the rear alright, but she IS boss, and as such she likes to have things done by yesterday, and when she says crap, she means it." Spoke the dark leading figure once again.

"Which means?"

"Which means we oughta get to know each wayward princess to neutralize them before this hits the fan."

"But what does that have to do with me?!"

There was a laugh then. Not your everyday laugh, not your average villain laugh either, but the laugh of a guy acting like a teacher who thought Joey had just asked the stupidest dunce student question of the day.

"Oh, Joseph, boy, it's got everything to do with you!" The leader replied before tossing two sets of shackles to the ground. He looked impatiently. "2 chains, two brats! Shielding and hiding a potential wayward princess was one thing but protecting a real one puts you in our list. Now you don't know me, boy, but you will, so trust me when I tell you that you won't get away so easily."

Joey knew all too well what this guy meant:

Business. Plain and simple, this guy meant business.

"Wow, freaky stuff indeed. What, did you get them from your sessions with your gimps?!" Joey shouted, followed by fake laughter in an attempt to piss the guys off and get them to make a mistake. Worked for everyone but for the leader, whose fake laughter came along to surpass Joey's. He even cleared an imaginary tear from his mask.

"Hehe, funny guy, aren't you?" The leader remarked.

"Only when my audience is good." Joey said, taking the words as compliment.

A deep and long sigh came from the leader before he resumed his stance. Now Joey felt the need to ask some questions too.

"Do say, you told me I don't know you, so please tell me your name right now. Later you won't be able to."

"That sass. Boy, who I am is none of your business nor does it matter. I'm no one. But since you were kind enough to ask, and since where I come from its pretty much criminal to be an individual and I wouldn't be able to say it there, fine, I'm telling you. The name's Black. Mr. Black." The guy spoke with the purest aura of confidence that rivaled with Joey's own. It was an epic moment, if he did say so himself. Such moment fell flat of course when one of his colleagues whispered.

"Psss, how come you get to be Mr. Black?" Everyone in his group agreed with the guy instantly, prompting Black to roll his eyes and Joey to look at his watch, which once again didn't give the right hour in earthly terms and science because of the whole dimension jumping time and space mumbo jumbo (totally forgot about it 'til now).

"Moment, please." Mr. Black said to Joey, who just shrugged as Mr. Black turned to the other guards with an angry look.

"We already went through this crap. I'm Mr. Black because I worked my ass off through the dirt to make it this high. That's why Heinous put me in charge..."

"But... Miss Heinous never put you in..." Another guard tried to complain.

"Silence, Mr. Brown!"

"Why do you keep calling all of us Mr. Brown? What's up with that?" Came another complaint from another guard, which made Mr. Black lose his marbles.

"BECAUSE YOU ARE ALL THE SAME AND YOU ARE ALL POOP! YOU'RE SO UNIMPORTANT I DON'T EVEN CAPITALIZE YOUR NAMES, GOT IT Mr. Brown?!"

No more complaints were heard that night.

Waiting for the group of "blackheads" to sort out their priorities and growing tired of the wait, Joey started inching away, to try and see if they would notice. Nobody seemed to care.

"Archer, hold it right there!"

Spoke too soon, darn it!

Mr. Black rubbed the back of his head and massaged his temples in an attempt to keep it professional and resume their confrontation.

"Let's try this once again, shall we? Before we get violent in removing "things" you care deeply about."

"That some kind of threat?"

"It's some kind of warning."

Joey stopped to think for a moment, until the proverbial light bulb lit up above his head.

"So if I deeply care about you guys... that means you'll just leave?" Joey joked once again, watching as Mr. Black's reaction showed anger, but not for too long until it was replaced with a grim sense of joy.

"And what about that toy you're holding there, boy? Do you even know how to use it? Kids shouldn't play with sharp objects, that's a concept your two girl-friends should have grasped before they started scissoring through dimensions." Black taunted with his twisted sense of humor. Dirty joke.

"What, this thing? You mean this bae right here? Oh yeah, it's a sabre. Yes, I've got a permit, come closer and I'll show you." Joey challenged, filled with defiance. "Or I could just walk over there. And when I'm done, you'll all go from Mr. to Mrs. Can you dig it?"

"Hmm, your funeral, your choice. But I'm just warning you, these little buddies here will be following you." Black said, motioning towards the squares, all too frightened and shaky to say a thing through the entire exchange, all keeping dead quiet.

"You still have a way out, boy. You can lead us to Pony Head and all will be forgiven. We don't have to see each other's mugs ever again, you can walk off scot free and the same applies for these little fellas here. Or is your teenage honor code more important than their lives? The sweet promise of friendship and comradery? C'mon. Drop it already!"

Silence. Just what, Joey needed. He took a deep breath.

"Now this is what I call a Mexican standoff." Joey mused, more to himself than to anyone else, but his words didn't fall on deaf ears.

"Close your eyes, Joey. Follow your instincts. You can pull this off if you believe. It's all in the execution."

Zordon.

From the looks of it, Joey really had an angel on his grove. That was just what he needed.

He closed his eyes and his grip on the sword weakened, almost letting it go.

And then Baelfire dropped.

It didn't touch the ground of course but rather Joey's foot. A swift football kick sent the blade straight ahead, burying it in some guard's shoulder.

Then it became ShowTime.

Faster than any of them could react or harm the squares, Joey was already on them, and his Baelfire soared.

"Here we go!" Joey called out as he jumped back into the fray, grabbed his sword and kicked the guard away but then he noticed something about them. "Aaand it seems they're robots."

Joey noted the sparks from the shoulder which showed the guys were indeed Robots.

Joey then smirked, which the leader saw and got a bit worried about.

"Since you're Robots, holding back won't be a problem for me." Joey said before he charged again and proceeded to kick one of them hard enough to crash into the snack bar half a room away. He just loved being a Ranger. He then jumped over another Robot and slashed at its back before kicking it away.

"Come on, show me your moves." Joey said, though he really wished the rest of the team was there.

Soon some of them began to get back up with eyes glowing red. They looked at Joey, who noted they began to converge a bit into something stronger.

"I had to ask." Joey said realizing they were adjusting themselves to handle him better.

(Back with Pony Head and the other Rangers)

Star and Pony Head were stage bombing while Janna, Adam, and Bobby cheered a bit. Bobby of course stayed a bit away from the mash pit while the two ladies there stage bombed. Janna joined in and Adam cheered out from the Mash Pit.

"Is this not a blast or what, B-Fly!?" Pony Head called out, to which Star agreed.

"Yeah! But I don't see Joey anywhere." Star noticed, to which Pony Head piffed a bit.

"You've got me, girl and I'm way more fun!" Pony Head cheered a little but then Star got suspicious.

"Umm, what are you talking about?" Star asked. Pony Head realized she may have screwed up there a bit.

"She means that she and the others left him at the Arcade." Zordon was heard in Star's head, catching her off guard with a yelp.

"Wait, you did what?!" Star asked in shock as Adam, Janna, and Bobby came in.

"Uh, guys, I think Zordon snitched." Adam said, seeing they were in trouble.

"Zordon?" Pony Head asked, when Bobby ended up confessing.

"Um, these guys were hunting down Pony Head and Joey told us to go on ahead while he covers our tracks." Bobby confessed, leaving Janna shocked.

"Bobby!" She scolded, but Star was more worried about Joey.

"How can you all do that to my best friend?!" Star asked, glaring at everyone with Bobby looking the guiltiest.

"He... told us to." Adam said, knowing the cat was out of the bag now.

"Doesn't mean you should!" Star yelled, causing Janna to shrug a bit.

"Well, can't be that bad. I mean, Boss man is probably having a blast over there." Janna said but Zordon then spoke up.

"Actually he's taking on the guards after Pony Head and it seems he's starting to lose." Zordon told them.

They were all shocked.

"Well, we can't always be right." Adam added but they had other problems to deal with.

"We have to go back for him." Star said. Everyone was on the same page at this.

"Wait, but I'm your best friend." Pony Head began but Star cut her off before she could continue.

"So is he! So spit out the scissors so we can go back for him!" Star ordered.

Pony Head sighed in response.

"Fine." Pony Head said, knowing they had to go back for Joey now.

(Back with Joey)

"Okay, this is like Rita all over again." Joey said as he was restrained by the shackles meant for Star and Pony.

"For the last time. Where is she?!" The St. O's robots demanded.

Joey glared right back at them.

"I'm not talking and that annoying light flash thing isn't even considered torture unless the torture is to annoy me!" Joey yelled as he was once more without his sword.

"Fine, you asked for it!" The one holding the flashlight said as he began turning the flashlight on and off, making Joey growl in annoyance.

"Worse interrogation ever!" Joey sighed, knowing they could be there for a while.

(Nearby)

A dimensional portal opened up and from it, Star came through, followed by Janna, Bobby, Adam, and Pony Head.

"There he is!" Adam called instantly seeing Joey there in the distance.

"We need a plan." Came from Bobby, as he knew they needed to get Joey out of there somehow but also without risking capture for everyone.

"And I got just the plan." Janna said, taking out the Smoke Grenade she had in her pocket.

"Wow, you were for real?" Bobby asked at the sight of Janna's hardware.

"Bobby dear, there's so much you don't know 'bout me. I'm like a freaking Swiss Army knife, man." Janna bragged, pulling out the pin and throwing the grenade like a major league pitcher. "There she goes!"

Now the Rangers were far away enough that the Robots didn't see them, and they were too busy with Joey after all. So when the grenade came down, they were all taken by surprise.

The cloud of smoke was big enough to keep them all in the dark while the Rangers struck their blow like a group of ninja.

Joey knew what was up, he knew what would happen so he rolled on the ground behind one of the guards, hidden by the smoke and seizing his opportunity, he swept the robot's leg, knocking it on its butt to then wrap his shackles around its head and start yanking it. The other guards whipped their heads at that, still lost in the smoke but it was way too late, the assault had begun.

A couple of shurikens flew through the smoke curtain, finding their way into a robot's face, courtesy of Adam.

"Ninja storm, yo!" Star cried as she maneuvered through the guards, tagging them one after one with a series of precise strikes alongside the other rangers just like she had practiced with them and Alpha.

"Freedom!" Pony Head yelled as she impaled one of the robots in the butt, lifting it off the ground to then toss it through the air, watching the sparks fly off its rear like farts. "Gross!"

Joey kept strangling the robot under his chains until a twist and the satisfying sound of its head being ripped off stopped him. He then searched into the guy's uniform in hopes of finding a key to his shackle but no such luck.

"Who the heck...?!" Black exclaimed through the attack, only to be cut off by a foot to the face and a witty comeback from Janna.

"We the heck!"

The scuffle got to the point where Joey and Star ended up back to back, to which they both turned around almost punching each other until realization hit them.

"Kept you waiting, huh?" Star quipped before elbowing and spin-kicking another robot.

"Long enough, yeah." Joey replied, helicopter-kicking a robot so hard it's head spun around. "But you didn't have to, I meant to take one for the team."

"Oh, knock it off, will ya?" Star briefly interrupted by tripping another robot and axe-kicking it's face in with her heels. "Look, I get it, you want to be responsible for all of us and that's okay. You're a great leader, Joey, but as far as I'm concerned, everyone is responsible for their own fate and theirs only."

"Oh my; gosh, did you just quote the Mortal Kombat movie?" Joey asked with a chuckle.

"Yep." Star said right before doing a perfect split to duck under a robot's fist to then slam a fist on its crotch. Surprisingly enough it had the desired effect, because apparently these robots were given nuts to go with their bolts. She laughed a little at that. "But anyway, my point is, we don't trade lives, captain."

"Oh, so she's quoting Infinity War now, huh?" Came from Bobby as, he judo tossed another guard and mopped the floor with it.

"Heads up!" Adam called out, kicking a Robot guard over to Janna who then chopped it down. "Nice shot, crazy girl." Adam said, to which Janna smirked.

"Always." Janna said but it seems they may need a bit of extra power as the robots began to get back up, seeing as only Star managed to do some lasting damage on them. Seeing this, the robots began to gang up on Star so in turn she pulled her wand out, firing magic blasts at them as they began to crowd around her.

"Wow, these guys are tough." Bobby said, to which Joey had to agree.

"Tough and stubborn." Joey said as Star was then flung over to the other Rangers who then caught her.

"You ok, Star?" Adam asked as Star got back up.

"Yeah, I'm cool." Star said as they began to back up. "Man, I was told these guys can take a hit from a Mewman and you're all barely doing much to them." Star said as Bobby had it figured out.

"Star, you're already a Mewman." He said. Star was about to retort but then realized this too.

"Oh..." Star said, realizing why she got tossed there. She already had Mewman strength but since she got her powers she was able to get more of a boost, thus how she had a fighting chance here. At least until they started ganging up here.

"Do you guys have a Plan C?" Pony Head asked as Joey looked to her.

"Maybe, but we need a distraction to get some back up." Joey said. The others knew exactly what he was talking about.

"Who can help us right now?" Pony Head asked, to which Star smiled at her friend.

"Don't worry, Pony." Star began. "Let's just say these friends have a power the like you've never seen before." Star said, and Joey could have sworn that last part should be in a song somewhere.

"Ok, then." Pony Head began trusting her friend and her new friends. "But hold out your hands." Pony Head ordered as she looked at Star.

She did as told and in turn Pony spat out the Dimensional Scissors, leaving Star shocked at this.

"Your dimensional Scissors?!" Star asked, studying the scissors in question.

"In case your help doesn't arrive in time." Pony Head said before she began to charge at the robots from St. O's. Once Pony Head was close enough she began her distraction.

"Hey, you creeps!" Pony Head called out, getting the robots' attention, though she knew how to escape.

"I heard you're looking to ride with a pony!" She then yelled with a smirk on her face. "So come and get me!"

As she taunted. In turn the robot guards gave chase. Pony Head just laughed as she made her escape.

"Okay, while they're busy." Joey told the others, taking out his coin.

"Wait, um, guys, I've been working on something with Alpha and Zordon for a while and well, here it is!" Bobby informed them. The Autistic Blue Ranger then pulled out what looked like belt buckles made from the same material as their suits. They were color coded to each ranger. "Alpha called them Morphers, they should allow us to morph easier and they're voice activated too."

Seeing this, Adam took the black one.

"Well then, let's do this." Joey, earning nods from his teammates as they put the coins in the slots on the buckles.

They were now ready.

"Wait, how are they voice activated again?" Star asked, getting a look from Bobby.

"Well, I got it from a TV show but basically, we call out our Zords' names." He explained, and Joey understood as much.

"Okay then." Joey told himself and the others.

They all got into position after thanks to the pretty simple instructions.

"It's Morphin' Time!" Joey let out. Upon this, everyone activated their morphers.

"Tyranosaur!" Joey let out as his red suit of armor spread across his body, bringing him once again the renewed power of being a ranger.

"Pterodactyl!" Star exclaimed excitedly, doing a quick dance on the spot as she transformed, much like an archetypical magical girl from some of the anime she had recently watched (Sailor Moon had really grown on her, influenced her, etcetera).

"Sabretooth Tiger!" Came from Janna in the form of a battle cry as she put on a battle stance and got ready to wrestle some fools, happy to have her suit and mask on to go along her wrestling theme.

"Triceratops!" Bobby said, before adding another phrase he always wanted to use out of his love for tokusatsu shows. "Henshin!"

"Mastodon" Adam shouted, embracing the transformation and standing like a ninja as he joined the others.

"Okay, let's go kick some ro-butts." Star joked, albeit on her best warrior tone.

Joey brandished his blade once again.

"Hey, no fair, how come only Joey gets to have a cool weapon?" Adam questioned in complaint.

"Umm, hello, mystical magical weapon of mass destruction, everybody?" Glossaryck deadpanned to remind the others that Star had her own cool weapon too, earning a chuckle from her.

"Still ain't fair, you guys, that's two outta five." Janna stated, right when Alpha-5 reminded them of the task at hand.

"Hello, Earth to you, guys (literally speaking since he was calling from Earth to whatever dimension they were in), we can discuss your trademark weapons later but don't you have a Pony to save?"

"You heard the bot, let's kick it." Joey commanded with a newfound strength.

"Wait a minute! What about our identities? I mean, don't you think it will be suspicious if right after all five of us disappear, five Power Rangers matching our same genders, colors and weapons show up?" Bobby reasoned before they somehow screwed that up. Surprisingly enough, everyone agreed.

"It's a bummer but I gotta agree with Bobby, your wand will instantly give it away." Janna conceded.

"And if we could count on Pony to not notice or at least keep our secret, we still have a butt load of robots that will put two and two together, report this whole mess and what's worse; they could bust you and tell your parents, Star." Joey elaborated, to which Star kept surprisingly quiet and thoughtful for her, her face pale under the mas as she assess the risk.

The tension was high, the silence gripping as everyone ran the calculations in their minds, except for Glossaryck who voiced his thoughts out loud.

"OR! We could just send your twins to do the job!" He exclaimed, getting everyone's attention as they wondered what he meant, minus Star who already an idea of what he was saying.

(Meanwhile with Ponyhead)

"This could all have been so much easier had you just behaved, but now? Now your friend Star and even her friends will have to pay for your screw-ups." Mr. Black taunted as he produced a set of shackles from his pockets, meant for Pony Head's neck. His subordinates started the machine, their dimensional hopping device, meant to trace their movements all the way back to St. O's. They pulled a communicator and contacted someone, perhaps their boss or another high ranking officer. It seemed like there was no escaping this time.

Pony was cornered. Nowhere left to run or hide. The robots were all over the place, just about to put the fresh shackles on her neck when a loud piercing battle cry echoed through the area.

It wasn't unlike the howl of an animal, but something told the robots that it came from something more humanoid (it was actually just Janna doing her Godzilla impression), which proved right when five silhouettes showed up in the distance, illuminated only by the arcade screens nearby.

The eyes of the robots darkened as did their vague expressions, no doubt annoyed by how long this "episode" was getting (and dang, was it getting long). In contrast, Pony Head's once defeated expression and sad frown turned upside down, her face lit up as she realized those were the reinforcements Star had been referring to.

Said reinforcements kept advancing towards the robots at a slow pace, like a bunch of samurai, until their walk turned into a power run and soon enough they were pretty much flying at the robots and delivering an ass-whooping.

Judging from their shapes, sizes and numbers, she would have even risked saying those were Star and her pals on disguise, had it not been for Star silently moving up to her and hushing her before she could voice her surprise at being startled like that.

"Let's get out of here. I'll explain this later, I promise."

Pony did as told and followed her friend out of the newly formed war zone, because that's what became of the area once the Rangers stepped in.

"What about your squad?" Pony asked, noticing that Star was all by herself.

"I'll tell you later, let's go!" Star replied, as collected as she could manage.

(Rangers vs Robots)

"You know, I have only one job. One! It's a very simple job, now why won't, anybody let me do it?!" Mr. Black complained as his fellow robots began getting bent and torn out of shape by the rangers in their offensive.

"Oh, don't lecture us about jobs, we have one too." The "Red Ranger" began as he positioned himself for one of his teammates to jump on his back.

"Kicking butts!" Came in a battle cry from the Pink Ranger as she leapt head on and delivered a flying kick that made Mr. Black's head spin a perfect 360.

When his neck twisted back on its right place, he was met with a boot being buried where his mouth should have been, almost caving his face in.

(With Star and Pony)

"Girl, you weren't joking when you talked about bringing reinforcements!" Pony said out of breath as she and her bestie dashed away from the fight and danger, looking for a safe place to sit it out. "Where'd ya even meet those guys?"

"Umm, Quest Buy? I don't know, thugs and hitmen are like super easy to afford these days." Star tried to explain as she struggled to think of an out for Pony.

(With the Rangers)

"You fools, don't let them escape!" Mr. Black cried out to his troops as he watched Star, Pony and her friends leaving the scene with their dimensional scissors in hand. He was legitimately confused, for a second he thought the masked warriors now attacking them were Star and her bronies. His head ran plenty of circles around that but in the end he had no time to spare, trying to run after the fleeing teens when a huge arcade machine smashed him in the head.

"Out of service!" Adam and Janna quipped at his expense as they kept smashing guards as if to make points.

No matter how many agent robots they sent through the portals as backup, the tides had already turned. The rangers were kicking their collective butts as fast as they came, leaving the area so crowded it resembled the mosh pit of the concert they had seen just minutes ago.

It was very much like that one scene in Matrix Reloaded when Neo fought a hundred copies of Agent Smith on the street, with the sole difference that they weren't 1 vs 100 but rather 5 vs 100 (approximately) and they were winning very handily.

Sparks flew with every hit they made, which made sense to them since they were fighting robots, else it would have been weird. Whenever they fought Ludo and his underpaid monsters for practice, Star and Joey held back to make sure they wouldn't kill anyone (monsters or not, they were living beings) but with these guys, much like Rita's Putties, they had nothing to worry about, these were just robots.

"Eat your hearts out!" Star joked (her voice being distorted by her suit so they wouldn't identify her) as she ripped off a robot's mechanic cuckoo heart and tossed it at a larger group as it began ticking, watching it explode big time and turn them to pieces.

"I call this the spinal tap!" Bobby called out as he rendered a robot spineless with a strong pull and shook it's still attached head in the air like a trophy, much like Sub-Zero or the Predator did when they performed a spine rip.

Adam and Janna rained shurikens and bombs on the guards and picked them apart with practiced ease, like they were dancing.

Eventually the robots dropped in number until only Mr. Black was left standing, and not for long as Joey seized him by the legs and then ripped them apart.

Mr. Black's screams were music on the rangers' ears. Crawling away from them like a wounded animal, the robot leader shook like crazy until he eventually settled.

There was a moment of silence as the rangers followed the trail of oil left by their enemy.

And then there was laughter.

Now the rangers weren't sure why, but as Mr. Black's chest rose and slumped with his final "breaths", a strange computer noise rang, catching their attention. The team exchanged confused glances, but that was when it dawned them, particularly Star and Joey as they remembered a film they watched not too long ago.

Predator.

"You ugly motherf... guys, run!" Joey warned the others, who all did as told except for Star as she got an idea.

She pulled her dimensional scissors, conjuring a portal to an undisclosed location.

"Star!" Joey called and tried to reach her, wondering what she was up to, when she suddenly sent Black's torn and broken body through the portal with a soccer kick.

Mr. Black's laughter ended as Star closed the portal and told the squad to come out as if she had defused a bomb.

The awaited BOOM! Never came.

"It's okay, guys. Threat: Neutralized. And I didn't even have to cut a wire!" Star bragged for a bit, blowing on her scissors that were still hot after use.

Adam, Bobby and Janna came out of their hideouts, seeing as the threat was taken care of.

"Badass." Adam remarked.

But then Bobby raised a hand to ask an obvious question that had them all a bit concerned.

"Umm, where did you send him, Star?"

"I'd like to know that too. You didn't send him to earth, did you?" Joey questioned.

"Pffff, as if. Relax, I sent him somewhere safe, harmless. They will probably benefit from the explosion too." She replied, all too chill for the team's taste as she knew something they didn't.

"They? Okay, so who'd ya send it to, you little sly devilman lady?" Janna jokingly asked between chuckles as she played with Star's horns.

The answer was:

(With Ludo and his goons)

The self-proclaimed evil lord and his underpaid henchmen (to not say slaves) were playing cards. None of them actually knew how to play but that worked to Ludo's advantage as he duped his unsuspecting monsters into thinking he was beating them.

"Okay, losers. Time to pay up!" Ludo commanded excitedly but as his monsters complied, a portal opened right over the table they were playing at, and from it came a disemboweled robot guard wearing all black and missing his legs, laughing like a supervillain until he realized what just happened. Everybody ended up startled, confused as the equally confused robot stared at them in disbelief.

"What...?" Ludo barely made out when a sickening beeping noise was heard by everyone present, to which the robot added.

"The f...?"-

BOOM!

(With the Rangers)

"More or less like that, yeah!" Star finished explaining, earning convincing approval looks from her friends.

"Wow, who are you guys?" Pony Head asked flying around the Rangers in awe at what they had just pulled off.

"Oh us... yeah we're the... um." Adam said, for once at a loss for words.

"The Mighty Morphing Power Rangers." Billy jumped in, to which Joey looked to his masked friend in shock.

"The Might Morphing Power Ranger?" Joey asked, finding it kind of stupid but alas it seemed the name was sticking.

"I like it." Star said as whispers were already heard on these 'Mighty Morphing Power Rangers,' and the skills and powers they had showed.

"Hey, uh, guys those scissor things... can they be mass produced somehow?" Janna asked, looking behind them.

"Uh, yeah, why?" The fake Star asked, looking to the Yellow Ranger.

"Um, that." Janna said, pointing to the new portal as from it they saw more Saint O's Robots appear.

"Oh come on." Joey scowled, taking a battle stance. "We just sent these mooks to the scrap yard."

Adam snickered at that.

"No rest for the wicked." Adam said before the fakes joined in.

"Don't worry, um, Power Rangers and Pony Head we got your back... well the back of your head." The Fake Joey said as they all took a battle stance with Star pointing with her wand and Pony Head pointing her horn at their foes.

But before round 3 could begin, a new voice was heard from an unknown source that echoed across the arcade.

"Time to give it up, cupcake." The voice boomed, something that both Stars heard with attention, as did Pony Head.

"Is that King Pony Head?" Star asked as the Pink Ranger looked to her double and then Pony Head in shock.

Soon from behind the guards a larger Pony Head rose up, clearly a male or stallion if you wish to be technical as Bobby and his double were both wide eyed and jaw dropped (though only Bobby's double showed it as the real Bobby was in his Ranger Uniform).

"Oh hello, daddy." Pony Head greeted her father the King.

"Hello, Princess." King Pony Head greeted, showing a disappointed look on his face while Princess Pony Head looked like a guilty child before her parent.

"What is he doing here?" Star's double asked looking to her friend in confusion, which the Pink Ranger shared, seeing as she was the real Star.

"Oh, B-Fly, it's the end of the line for me." Pony Head said sadly while looking at Star, as the Pink Ranger paid close attention. "But at least I got one last night of fun with you, girl."

Joey coughed into his mouth a bit, showing he knew what was next.

"One last night?" Star asked concerned for her friend. "Before what?" Star asked again, not liking where this was going.

"Before this!" Pony Head called out before she dropped the bomb with big teary eyes at the truth. "I'm going to Saint O's!" Pony confessed and in turn, both Star and the Pink Ranger hugged each other with a gasp in pure shock and horror.

"Not Saint Olga's Reform School for Wayward Princesses!" Star and the Pink Ranger cried out in shock and for a moment they all swore they heard thunder and Pony Head yelling in fear as she was dragged into Saint O's... yeah, it was a Star thing, they all agreed on.

"Oh, it's true, I did it to myself. I'm heading to the slammer." Pony Head said, causing the Pink Ranger and Star's stances to mirror each other with both being slack jawed and wide mouthed, though for the Pink Ranger it was hard to tell.

"It's, reform school, cupcake, not jail." King Pony Head cut in, looking at his daughter before continuing. "Although admittedly, it is a lot like jail." King Pony Head confessed while thinking about it.

"Well, I guess this is it." Joey said, giving a look at Pony Head as the real Joey watched silently with the other Rangers. "Looks like our little group just went up a number... or a few numbers."

The Red Ranger had to admit this was a good spell to have in hand with Glossaryk at the ready for it.

"No offense but I'm glad I'm not royalty." Adam commented, only to be elbowed by Star. "But yeah, hate to see you leave, Sparkle Head." Adam added, looking at his new friend.

"Though this was one wild ride." Janna said with a smirk on her face, happy to be part of such a party.

"HUGS!" Star cried out, bringing their group of five in for one huge group hug. The Rangers stayed out of it knowing the doubles had this covered.

"Alright princess, time to go." One of the robot Guards told Pony, when Adam patted the robot holding the horse reigns on the back.

"Be nice to her." He said before walking away, showing he slapped a 'kick me,' sign on his back, getting a chuckle from the group.

"Bye, Pony. I'm gonna miss you." Star called as Pony Head was hauled off to Princess Jail.

"Hey Pony Head." Bobby called out to Pony Head, who looked back at him. "Good luck in Princess Jail." He said that knowing that Pony Head was going to need it.

"And you better get out soon, hate to miss movie night because we had to bust you out!" Joey called out, making Pony Head smirk at them.

"HAH! Not like they can hold me for long and this jail won't be any different!" Pony Head shouted while laughing like a maniac a bit before she was finally dragged into the portal.

King Pony Head then sighed in frustration like any parent would when dealing with a rebellious child.

"Kids. You have them and then you wish they weren't around." King Pony Head said before going into the portal.

Once the coast was clear from Bobby's confirmation the Rangers and Teens walked up to each other before Star passed the Wand over to the Pink Ranger. Once she did so, the doubles vanished and the Rangers powered down. Adam grinned.

"Ok, best magic trick for super heroes EVER!" Adam said out loud, as this meant they could keep their secret identities a secret.

"Wait, she forgot her dimensional scissors!" Bobby noted but Star then smirked and held them out.

"Blagh!" Star exclaimed, holding the scissors in question and making the sound Pony Head made when she spat them out.

"No way, you guys know what this means?!" Adam asked, looking at the others.

"That we can go anywhere anytime in the entire universe?" Janna asked. Star smiled in confirmation.

"Yeah!" Star cheered. Bobby realized what this meant too.

"In other words." Joey began as Bobby looked on.

"We can turn the Cave into our hangout!" Bobby let out, as all five knew they wouldn't have to stay with the rents all day and have a direct link to the Power Cave.

"But first, we have one place we need to visit." Joey reminded them, and they all knew what this was.

(Scene Break Back at Joey's house)

The group was watching the movie with the delivered pizza and both snacks and cooked foods, being that The Breakfast Club was their movie of choice. Joey and Bobby were eating popcorn while Star and Adam helped themselves to the Nachos. Close by Janna was eating her own bag of chips as they watched he movie play.

(Meanwhile, deep in space)

A cloaked figure was approaching a throne of sorts where an unknown being rested but the darkness concealed its appearance. The cloaked figure then kneeled to him before looking up to his Lord and Master.

"My Lord... I bring news for you but I'm afraid they're not good news." The servant spoke, in Zordon's native language.

"Speak, you sniveling insect." The being said in a dark ominous tone using the same language.

"The Zeo Crystals were unearthed by Rita Repulsa on a planet in the Milky Way." The creature said before the dark overlord glared, his visor shown in the darkness giving an evil red glow.

"AND WHY HAS SHE NOT DELIVERED THEM TO ME!?" He demanded to know, causing the servant to shrivel up in fear.

"My lord, show mercy to me but Rita had failed in her task... Zordon lives and has built a new Team of Power Rangers." The Creature said to which the Overlord glared with fury as his power began to form around him. "A team comprised of... children."

The Creature sniveled before the power began to calm down.

"So... you are telling me that Rita was defeated by a group of children... because she had underestimated them?" He asked. The figure nodded in reply.

"Y-yes." He stuttered before all became silent for a moment, an ominous silence at that. The creature then dared look up to his lord and master, wondering why he was silent.

"Milord?" He asked only for the shadowed figure to point his staff out, revealing it to possess a large Z on the top as it in turn released a powerful energy, blasting his servant with it.

The Servant screamed in terror and pain before he was completely atomized, for not even blood or guts were left in its wake.

"You've failed me yet again, Rita." The figure said retracting his staff once more. "If you want something done right... do it yourself." He told himself before standing up and exiting the darkness, revealing inside it to be a monstrous creature who had no skin save for silver armor around him that even pointed to claws at the fingers. His Brain was bare for all to see. In fact there were even tubes and wires across his body, transferring fluids from one part to another.

"Prepare my forces for departure. I shall finish what Rita failed to do and claim the Zeo Crystals. Soon the power of creation will belong to ME, LORD ZEDD!" Lord Zedd yelled as he unleashed more of his power to the point of causing damage to his own throne room, which was minuscule compared to what he could do when his power was fully unleashed. "And I shall deal with these Power Rangers myself."

Then the lights came on, revealing that the throne room acted as a trophy room, in which across the entire hall were armor and weapons all belonging to past Power Rangers who Lord Zedd had personally defeated.

Lord Zedd is on his way to Earth and when he arrives... he will claim the power of the Zeo Crystals for himself and with it he shall rule the Galaxy with an iron fist.

(TBC)

ESKK: Well new chapter I hope you all enjoyed it. Took us a while but we got it published. Long Chapters are what you all deserve for waiting patiently for so long. I'm grateful to you all for putting up with this. Now then leave a review before leaving and as always folk's ja-ne.


End file.
